La persona más pura de Konoha
by Mistress Popcorn
Summary: Él también estaba asustado. -Hinata-chan...-soltó luego de un rato- ¿En verdad sientes todo eso por mí?
1. Primer Beso

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo me limito a inventar una historia con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene lemmons, limes y cualquier cantidad de cosas pervertidas y descabelladas que te puedas imaginar (?).

* * *

Hola, gente!

Aquí estoy luego de una muy larga ausencia publicando uno de los primeros fanfics que escribo en muchísimo tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me ayuden a mejorar mi mediocre escritura.

En fin. Nos leemos al final del cap.

* * *

Sorpresa.

Halago.

Incredulidad.

Confusión.

La cara de Naruto expresó todos esos sentimientos al oir la confesión de Hinata. Un montón de preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza, y estaba casi al borde de una combustión interna de lo rápido que maquinaba su cerebro sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir en ese momento.

Como ninja debía estar preparado para actuar hasta en los escenarios más improbables. Había enfrentado a los enemigos más sádicos del mundo shinobi en cruentas batallas que lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte. Era reconocido en todo el mundo por sus grandes hazañas y sobre todo, por no cerrar nunca el pico y sus salidas inesperadas a todos los problemas.

Por Dios... Hasta cargaba una cámara por si Kakashi se quitaba su máscara o a la vieja Tsunade se le acaba el chakra para mantener su aspecto joven.

Pero ahora, se encontraba con Hinata sentada a su lado, esperando pacientemente que él terminara de procesar todo lo que ella le había dicho. Aunque estaba algo nerviosa. El chico no había quitado su mirada de ella en 15 largos minutos.

Era la primera vez que Naruto-kun la observaba durante tanto tiempo pero él seguía en su mundo. Ya había descartado que le estuvieran jugando una broma, y que ésa no fuese Hinata de verdad sino un espía de Sasuke enviado para distraerlo mientras destruía la aldea.

En los últimos meses había aprendido a reconocer a Hinata a metros de distancia.

Demonios...

¿Qué hacer respecto a la declaración de tan preciosa mujer?

Naruto tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la muchacha, haciendo que ésta lo mirase directamente a los ojos y aumentase su sonrojo.

Observó con detenimiento su rostro.

Sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Se veían provocadores y sensuales. Era un contraste increíble. La inocente y tierna Hinata poseía unos labios seductores, que lo hacían imaginar cosas escritas en las partes más picantes de los libros del Ero-sennin. En ese instante pensó que si no fuera por su excesiva timidez ya se habría hecho con la mitad de los hombres de Konoha. Y justo se le confesaba a él.

Sus ojos, poseedores del Byakuugan lo miraban esperanzados... Expectantes. Por primera vez pudo detallar el amor y devoción con que esos cristalinos ojos lo admiraban. Aunque estaban asustados. No de la misma manera que lo estaban los aldeanos porque dentro de él residía el Kyuubi. Ella acababa de abrirle su corazón y tenía miedo de que hiriera sus sentimientos.

La persona más pura de Konoha . Quien nunca lo había juzgado, tenía miedo de él. Y él no quería lastimarla por nada del mundo.

Desde que pensó que la había perdido a manos de Pain, esos sentimientos habían empezado a florecer. Siempre la había considerado una kunoichi de primera clase, pero a raíz de ese episodio comenzó a sentir ciertas cosas por ella.

A pesar de eso, había decidido no hacerle caso a esos sentimientos.

Él también estaba asustado.

Tenía miedo de herirla. De que terminara como su madre. De perder el control con ella..

-Hinata-chan...—soltó luego de un rato—¿En verdad sientes todo eso por mí?

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrada por la mortal seriedad en la voz del rubio.

-S-sí, Naruto-kun—respondió rápidamente—Yo nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida—añadió con más determinación.

Naruto dejó relucir una sonrisa aun más radiante que cuando estaba a segundos de degustar el ramen especial de Ichiraku.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de su amado. Adoraba esa sonrisa zorruna e infantil.

El chico, al verla sonriendo, se sonrojó ligeramente. Era aun más hermosa cuando sonreía.

Ese pensamiento fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Él era el hijo del cuarto Hogake y discípulo de uno de los tres legendarios sannins. La chica con la que había fantaseado en la última mitad de año le había confesado su amor.

Debía hacerle saber que él también sentía cosas por ella.

Así que lento y sin perder ni un detalle de la reacción de Hinata, acercó su rostro al de ella.

Naruto-kun iba a besarla.

Su rostro se tiñó del carmín más intenso cuando sintió la respiración de Naruto mezclándose con la suya. Sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Ella jamás había sido besada. Millones de veces había soñado con ese momento y estaba a punto de materializarse.

Naruto se detuvo cuando casi podía sentir los sonrosados labios contra los suyos.

Quería que fuera ella quien terminara de juntar sus labios contra los de él.

Hinata tenía ya sus ojos cerrados, esperando a que la virginidad de sus labios fuera robada. Esperando sentir los firmes labios de Naruto. Pero nada sucedió.

Aún podía sentir la respiración algo acelerada del chico contra su rostro así que abrió un poco su ojo izquierdo. Se encontró con el rostro del hombre al que amaba a escasos centímetros del suyo y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al notar que solo debía echar su cabeza un poco más adelante para poder sentir el roce que tanto deseaba.

Y así lo hizo.

Fue sólo un toque suave de sus labios pero ambos sintieron cosas maravillosas en sus cuerpos. Hinata sintió como se derrería interiormente. Sintió cómo su cuerpo respondió a esa delicada caricia y deseó más. Se separó momentáneamente de su amado para iniciar un nuevo beso luego de un par de segundos.

Naruto estaba maravillado por la suavidad de los labios de la chica. Continuó acariciando sus labios con los de ella hasta que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de chuparlos suavemente.

Con cuidado de no espantarla, colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella. Acariciando sus tersas mejillas con sus pulgares.

Sentir sus labios entre los de él era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Hinata estaba en las nubes. El beso de Naruto era algo alucinante. Mejor que en cualquiera de sus fantasías. Mejor de cómo lo describían sus amigas o las revistas para chicas.

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho al sentir cómo Naruto succionaba lentamente su labio inferior.

Luego de unos minutos de caricias finalmente entendió cómo debía besarlo. Empezó a imitar los movimientos que el rubio hacía. Y a chupar igual que lo estaba haciendo él. Envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y se pegó aún más al chico.

Naruto también era inexperto respecto al tema de los besos pero estaba seguro que para ser de sus primeras veces besando, lo estaba haciendo asombrosamente bien.

Lo supo cuando al intentar introducir su lengua en la boca de Hinata ésta lo recibió de forma alegre. Masajeándola y jugando con ella, soltando casi inaudibles gemidos cada vez que él tomaba el control en la danza que habían iniciado.

En ese momento solo existían ellos dos en su propia burbuja.

* * *

Bueno, qué tal les pareció este primer capítulo? Dejen su opinión en reviews!

No es un oneshot, pronto subiré el siguiente cap.

Es un calvario medio editar algo desde mi Sony Tablet S aquí en FF.

_Nota: Editado el 23 de enero de 2013. Disclaimer y advertencia agregada. Varios errores ortográficos corregidos. Siéntanse libres de señalar cualquier otro error/falla que haya pasado por alto._


	2. Tienda de Campaña

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo me limito a inventar una historia con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene lemmons, limes y cualquier cantidad de cosas pervertidas y descabelladas que te puedas imaginar (?).

_**Nota **(agregada el 23/01/2013): A que el primer capítulo quedó tiernito y todo ^/^. Empezando por este cap las cosas se pondrán más y más... Pervertidas xD. Quedan advertidos. De hecho, ya la primera escena de este cap está pasada de tono xD. El enfoque durante todo el desarrollo del FF será más o menos de este tipo -perv-_

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó con una tienda de campaña entre sus piernas. Rió recordando su ardiente sesión de besos con Hinata. Otro día hubiese lamentado amanecer así, se hubiese quejado que su amiguito estuviese con ganas de tener algo de acción y el resto de su cuerpo no quisiera más que salir de la cama a entrenar.

Pero ese día estaba sobreestimulado. Había soñado que la húmeda lengua de Hinata se paseaba por su miembro una y otra vez, de la misma forma en que sus lenguas se habían encontrado. Y ahora recordaba la expresión de la chica mientras él acariciaba sus labios hinchados gracias a sus besos y los suaves gemidos que dejaba salir cuando su mano bajaba por la espalda de ella.

Incapaz de contenerse, introdujo su mano derecha entre sus bóxers, y empezó a masajear lentamente su duro miembro desde la base.

La notó muy agitada una vez dejaron de besarse. Tiernamente sonrojada y agitada. Se quedaron un par de horas conversando, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de ir a casa. Por supuesto, la despedida fue bastante intensa también.

A penas se había separado de Hinata, ya estaba maquinando para volverla a ver.

La chica no sabía los estragos que le causaba a su cuerpo... Cada vez que gemía suavemente... Cada vez que su respiración se aceleraba.

No se dio cuenta de todas las veces que tuvo que acomodar su erección entre sus pantalones mientras se besaban.

Y por supuesto que tampoco se había dado cuenta de cómo se ponía cuando desde hacía un par de meses, la veía entrenar.

Se acarició más rápidamente recordando cómo se ceñía la ropa llena de sudor a su cuerpo. Sus grandes pechos rebotando. La cara roja por el esfuerzo. Empezó a masturbarse a un ritmo frenético recordando una sesión particularmente intensa de hacía algunas semanas. La chica estaba sola en el mismo lugar que solía entrenar Naruto. No llevaba las vendas que apretaban sus enormes senos bajo su ropa ya que hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Cuando decidió bajar el cierre de su sueter...

Naruto casi eyacula al recordar esa escena.

Hinata bajó ese cierre y lo mantuvo bien abierto un par de minutos mientras estaba acostada descansando.

Sus pechos eran redonditos y perfectos. Blancos hasta decir basta. Y estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor.

El chico no aguantó más cuando mezcló en su cabeza esas imágenes con la dulce voz de Hinata gimiendo su nombre.

Eyaculó imaginando que soltaba su semilla en los labios de la chica.

* * *

Por su lado, Hinata casi no pudo dormir recordando lo sucedido con Naruto. Estaba casi totalmente segura que ya no podría pasar jamás por ese banco sin sonrojarse.

Ni en la más loca de sus fantasías había imaginado que el chico le respondiera así. La había besado ¡Y de qué manera!

Tocó sus labios recordando los de Naruto sobre ellos. Todo había ido muchísimo mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

Vio el reloj en su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta que eran casi las 7 de la mañana. Perezosamente se incorporó sentándose al borde de la cama. Restregó sus ojos y estiró sus extremidades. Caminó hasta su baño e inició su ritual de aseo matutino.

Lavó su rostro, teniendo especial cuidado con sus ojos, poseedores del Byuakugan; peinó su larga melena y cepilló sus dientes.

Tan pronto estuvo lista se dirigió con un inusual ánimo a desayunar con su padre. Aún estaba como caminando en las nubes.

-Buenos días, Otou-san—saludó, inclinándose en señal de respeto hacia su padre—Hanabi-chan—agregó, esta vez solo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

En cuanto tomó asiento y empezó a tomar su desayuno todos notaron la extraña alegría que destilaba Hinata. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro desde que había abierto los ojos esa mañana.

Hiashi observó a su hija mayor con recelo. ¿Qué podía tenerla así? Probablemente tenía que ver con la vuelta de ese chico que tenía sellado al Kyuubi en su interior. Él ya había notado desde hacía años la predilección que su hija tenía por ese joven.

A pesar que últimamente Naruto se había ganado el respeto y admiración de todos en la aldea, Hiashi aun desconfiaba del demonio que llevaba dentro. Los Uzumaki habían sido en su momento un clan _muy_ poderoso. El hombre suspiró, volcando nuevamente su atención al plato de comida que se encontraba frente a él.

Esperaría a ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Por ahora, se centraría en un par de asuntos particularmente delicados del clan. Debía recordarle a su hija menor que partirían en la tarde hacia el país del Agua.

* * *

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Estamos aquí!—gritó Naruto, haciendo que todos en el restaurant volteasen. Sakura le propinó un fuerte codazo al rubio entre las costillas, haciendo que soltara un gritito de dolor. Kakashi se sentó frente a sus dos alumnos y sonrió.

-Lamento la tardanza, chicos. Cuando venía para acá...

-Te perdiste en el camino de la vida—concluyó Sakura, molesta.

-También pudo haber sido una anciana en apuros—sugirió Naruto.

-Me conocen, chicos—admitió el maestro—Camino a este lugar me preguntó si no tenía nada para darle de comer. Me quedé con él hasta encontrar a sus padres y entonces...

-Kakashi-sensei—murmuró Sakura entredientes—Basta de excusas. ¿Para qué nos pediste que viniéramos a este lugar?

-Bueno, Sakura-chan-suspiró—La verdad es que sólo quería conversar con ustedes.

-¿Sobre qué?—preguntó Naruto, intrigado.

-Sobre nada en particular. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en sus vidas?

* * *

Kurenai llegó a la misma hora de siempre a la residencia de los Hyuuga. Hinata había avanzado asombrosamente bien en su entrenamiento en los últimos dos años pero con la llegada de Naruto a la aldea había estado distraída. Muy distraída.

Las sospechas de Kurenai sobre lo que tramaba Hinata desde que el rubio había vuelto habían sido confirmadas por Kakashi cuando le contó lo que había visto el día anterior. Su discípula había aprendido bien en esas clases improvisadas sobre cómo besar chicos que Kurenai le había dado. El problema era lo que vendría ahora.

Si Kami-sama era misericordioso habría hecho que la joven pudiera ver a Naruto a los ojos aún después de haberlo besado pero… ¿A quién quería engañar? Si ni siquiera había podido estar a 10 metros de distancia de ella luego de que le diera la charla sobre dónde vienen los bebés.

Tendría que hablar con Hinata y ayudarla a salir de la situación en la que posiblemente se encontraba en esos momentos.

* * *

Gente, muchas gracias por todos los reviews :'D

Animan bastante cuando sientes que no vale la pena seguir escribiendo xD.

No había tenido tiempo de subir este capítulo, había estado muy ocupada por asuntos académicos.

En cualquier caso, ya tendré más tiempo libre porque el viernes salgo de vacaciones y nos leeremos más amenudo.

De nuevo gracias por los reviews *-*.

Nos leemos.

* * *

_Editado el 23 de enero de 2013. Disclaimer, advertencia y nota al principio del cap agregada. Varios errores ortográficos corregidos. Muchas gracias a __**Natsumi-NH**__ por hacerme notar que había escrito "Karin" en vez de "Kurenai" varias veces en la última parte xD_


	3. Chismes

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo me limito a inventar una historia con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene lemmons, limes y cualquier cantidad de cosas pervertidas y descabelladas que te puedas imaginar (?).

* * *

El entrenamiento de la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi empezaba todos los días a las 6:30 de la mañana. Iniciaba con un calentamiento de veinte minutos, abdominales y otros ejercicios y luego procedían las prácticas de ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu dependiendo del día de la semana o del plan de entrenamiento que hubiese elegido Kurenai para ese período de tiempo.

Usualmente Hinata cumplía al pie de la letra todo lo que su sensei le exigía que hiciera. Desde que hubiera empezado el entrenamiento con la jounin, Hinata había aprendido más cosas que las que su impaciente padre había intentado hacerle aprender de manera forzosa. La chica valoraba cada segundo que le dedicaba su maestra y procuraba ser una excelente alumna, título que se había ganado completando misiones y con un esfuerzo en sus entrenamientos comparable al del joven Rock Lee.

Pero ese día parecía volver a tener 12 años. Distraída, torpe, siempre sonrojada y algo sorda.

Kurenai conocía terriblemente bien a su alumna y sabía que ese súbito cambio se debía a lo que había hecho el día anterior. Estaría risueña toda la jornada. Aunque con lo predecible que era la chica, se podía deducir que se mantendría en ese estado por tiempo indefinido. Así que Kurenai había decido actuar como la sexy hermana mayor de la chica y ayudarla. Sin embargo, no sería una tarea fácil. Primero, debía saber cómo habían ocurrido los acontecimientos.

-Hinata—dijo, una vez terminaron el entrenamiento—¿Qué tal te fue con las chicas ayer?

La mayor de las Hyuuga sintió un pequeño infarto cuando Kurenai le preguntó sobre sus actividades el día anterior. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato y se ahogó con su propia saliva cuando se precipitó a responder.

-Y-yo no estuve con las chicas ayer—susurró, una vez las tos hubo desaparecido.

-¿Si? Pensé que tenían programada una especie de noche de chicas o algo por el estilo. Asuma me comentó que Ino tenía toda la semana planeándola –replicó Kurenai, fingiendo sorpresa.

Hinata rió nerviosamente.

-La verdad es que estaba con alguien más—respondió, intranquila.

-Ah… Ese Kiba, ¿Qué te dijo esta vez para convencerte de perder esa maravillosa velada?

-N-no fue Kiba, s-sensei—tartamudeó. —E-estaba con N-Naruto-kun. Y-yo.. Hmm.. Y-y-yo…

Kurenai sonrió ampliamente al ver que el rostro de su discípula se tornaba cada vez más y más rojo mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo y vacilaba cerrando y abriendo la boca una y otra vez antes de continuar con lo que iba a decir.

La jounin se preguntó si debía dejarla que ella sola soltara "la bomba" o si debía seguir presionando con sus preguntas para terminar de sacar la información. Sabía que ella bien podría pasar una hora en ese estado. No obstante, decidió dejarla tartamudear un rato más porque era divertido.

-Y-yo...—repitió un par de veces antes de escupir en una sola frase lo que iba a decir—MedeclaréaNaruto-kunayer.

Kurenai palmeó la espalda de la chica, haciendo que ésta levantara por fin su cabeza, y le sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?

Estaba consciente que debía hacer como si no supiera nada del tema y mantener una postura comprensiva y amable para que el plan de ayudar a Hinata funcionase, pero casi se le escapa una carcajada cuando el rostro de la chica terminó de ponerse rojo y el color se fue hasta su cuello.

-É-él.. B-b-b-bueno.. É-é-él y-y y-y-yo..

Kurenai levantó una ceja inquisitivamente en señal de que esperaba que terminara su oración.

-Nosbesamos—culminó, de nuevo juntando todo en una sola palabra, casi inentendible.

-¿Qué dijiste, Hinata?—no aguantó el impulso de hacer que la chica repitiera esa frase.

-Que Naruto-kun y yo—repitió lentamente en un tono de voz muy bajo—nos besamos. —soltó luego de unos segundos.—F-fue… Maravilloso, sensei.

Los ojos de Hinata dejaban entrever toda la alegría que sentía al revivir ese momento y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios a pesar de estar apenada por confesarlo. Deseaba con todo su corazón que se repitieran esos besos con el chico que amaba. Deseaba con todo su corazón sentir sus labios contra los de ella de nuevo.

-Es un gran acontecimiento, Hinata-chan–Celebró— ¡almorcemos juntas! ¡Yo invito! Debes contarme cómo empezó todo—añadió, guiñándole un ojo a su alumna, haciendo que el sonrojo de la misma se intensificara.

Camino al restaurant donde acostumbraba comer con sus alumnos, Kurenai pensaba en las palabras y comportamiento de Hinata; había admitido haber besado a Naruto; había reconocido que le había gustado y al juzgar por su rostro risueño, quería repetirlo.

Quizás la chica no necesitaba tanta ayuda como pensó en un principio.

* * *

La hora pico en Konoha era exactamente igual que en las demás aldeas, ninjas o no. A las 12:30 de la tarde los restaurantes estaban llenos de personas ansiosas por recibir sus alimentos y los cocineros apenas si podían dar abasto a su clientela. Era impresionante cómo en el transcurso de cinco minutos, un local pasaba de tener solo a dos ninjas adolescentes ocupando una de las mesas más pequeñas del lugar a estar plagado de gente de todas las edades y colores comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Ese día Kakashi había llegado justamente dos minutos antes de que se desatara el pandemónium.

En cuanto finalizaron los reclamos del rubio y su acompañante, el ninja de pelo grisáceo informó que solo deseaba conversar con lo que restaba del equipo siete. De inmediato, Sakura y Naruto lamentaron enormemente la decisión de haber esperado a que apareciera Kakashi-sensei para pedir algo para comer. Desde que Naruto había vuelto a la aldea eran más y más comunes esos encuentros espontáneos. El copyninja tenía una peculiar habilidad para tomar a sus alumnos por sorpresa en estas situaciones y en los momentos más "convenientes". De hecho, en su última reunión había actuado como mediador entre Sakura e Ino por una disputa relacionada con trajes de baños.

Para cuando Kakashi hubo intervenido aquella vez, situación se había tornado insoportable para el grupo de jóvenes shinobis al punto que la misma Tsunade había tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto y pagarle a Kakashi cierta cantidad de dinero para que actuara.

El camarero tardó casi quince minutos en atenderlos. El muchacho era el hijo del dueño del local y era el encargado de las mesas de esa parte del lugar. Con rápidez y eficiencia tomó nota de su orden y se largó a toda prisa a la cocina.

-Ey, ¿Esas no son Hinata y Kurenai-sensei?—preguntó Sakura, al percatarse de que las kunoichis estaban sentadas a unas cuatro mesas de distancia.

-Sí, lo son—asintió Kakashi-¿Por qué no las invitamos a comer con nosotros?—añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa invisible para sus alumnos formándose en sus labios

Antes de que Naruto saliera de su deslumbramiento por ver a Hinata por primera vez desde los acontecimientos del día anterior, Sakura llamó la atención de las dos mujeres y les hizo señas para que se unieran a su mesa.

Hinata estaba inquieta desde que habían llegado al restaurant y había notado quiénes estaban sentados a sólo unas mesas de la de ella. Había intentado decírselo numerosas veces a Kurenai, pero ésta no le prestó atención debido a que estaba ocupada consiguiendo favores entre los empleados para lograr ser atendida más rápido.

El rostro de la kunoichi mayor perdió todo rastro de color por unos milisegundos al darse cuenta de que Sakura las estaba llamando.

-"¿Qué diablos estará pensando ese endemoniado Kakashi?"—fue la única pregunta que cruzó por su mente antes de recobrar la compostura.

Optó por ignorar a la chica de ojos verdes. Irse no era una opción puesto que ya habían hecho su pedido, así que solo le quedaba esperar que asumieran que estaban en medio de una discusión sobre una misión importante.

-Hinata, sólo actúa como si no hubieras notado su presencia. Con algo de suerte no nos molestarán si aparentamos estar discutiendo algo serio.

-K-Kurenai-sensei… Kakashi-s-sensei se está acercando a nuestra mesa.

Con su mejor sonrisa, la cual sólo se notaba a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, Kakashi saludó a ambas.

-Chicas, estamos sentados en aquella mesa—señaló el lugar donde se encontraban sus pupilos—Y nos preguntábamos si les molestaría unírsenos-–dijo esto último posando desinteresadamente su mano sobre el hombro de Kurenai y apretándolo con algo de rudeza.

Hinata vio a su profesora con ojos suplicantes y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. A pesar de eso, la mujer determinó que era conveniente seguirle el juego a Kakashi.

-Estaríamos encantadas—sentenció Kurenai.

La Hyuuga quedó helada con las palabras de su maestra.

-Excelente—concluyó el jounin—Le avisaré al mesero que estarán en nuestra mesa. Naruto-kun estará muy contento—dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo a Hinata.

El sonrojo de la chica aumentó notablemente y sus ojos quedaron como platos. ¿Acaso Kakashi-sensei sabía?

Naruto debía decidir de qué manera se comportaría con Hinata después de _**ese**_ momento en los veinte segundos que les tomó a las dos mujeres llegar a la mesa. Su decisión terminó siendo como cada una de las acciones del rubio: Inesperada. Apresurado, salió de su asiento para saludarlas y sin más, plantó un cariñoso beso en los labios de la chica, la cual casi se desmaya al sentir de nuevo esa suavidad y calidez demandante.

Por el largo minuto que duró el beso, todos los presentes, quienes conocían a Naruto (cuya fama se limitaba a ser la del "chico kyuubi") y a la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga, se quedaron en absoluto silencio, observando la escena, impactados.

-El ninja número uno en sorprender a las personas—pensó Kakashi, mirando a Kurenai con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Finalizada la muestra de amor, Hinata se permitió abrir lentamente los ojos y se encontró con las dos orbes azules que tanto adoraba. Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Posó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y por fin se dignó a observar a sus acompañantes.

Kakashi sonreía, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro; Sakura miraba al vacío, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir; Kurenai le regalaba a su alumna una mirada cómplice y el resto de las personas había decidido continuar con su almuerzo cuchicheando sobre la nueva pareja.

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada. Era apenas el segundo beso en toda su vida y ya podía decir que había cumplido con besar a alguien en público. La situación empezaba a salírsele de las manos. ¿Acaso ya podía decir que era la… la novia de Naruto-kun? Un beso en un lugar como ese demostraba que ellos tenían algún tipo de relación. Ahora todos en el restaurante lo sabían, pronto, toda la aldea lo haría también. Oh, Dios… Su padre…

Los maestros, quienes estaban al tanto que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, los alentaron a que se marcharan a un lugar más tranquilo.

Naruto brincó de la alegría ante la repentina liberación del compromiso social ante el cual se encontraba. Arrastró a Hinata hasta la salida del restaurante y allí la besó nuevamente.

El contacto hizo que las preocupaciones de la chica se hicieran a un lado. El beso fue distinto al que acababan de tener hacía unos segundos: el chico estaba siendo aún más exigente puesto que se encontraba desesperado por revivir las nuevas sensaciones que había descubierto el día anterior. El ero-sennin se había encargado de pervertido llevándolo a burdeles durante los escasos días libres que había tenido mientras entrenaba, pero con Hinata todo era distinto.

Primero, se trataba de Hinata Hyuuga, la chica más admirable, la más valiente y a la vez, la más tierna, torpe y deseable de toda Konoha; la chica a la que había estado espiando entrenar para luego masturbarse frenéticamente pensando en ella; la chica por la que había empezado a desarrollar fuertes sentimientos desde que había vuelto a la aldea. Segundo, ella era la primera mujer que lo besaba por voluntad propia y no porque le estuviera pagando o la hubiera forzado a ello (como aquella vez cuando tenía 8 años y había decidido que la mejor forma de confesar su amor por una chiquilla que estudiaba con él era robándole un beso), la joven parecía disfrutar de sus besos tanto como él y se lo demostraba con inconscientes pero sensuales gemidos que salían ocasionalmente de su boca; y tercero, sus labios sabían malditamente bien.

Cuando la lengua de Naruto rozó la de ella, Hinata sintió cómo le fallaban las piernas por lo que tuvo que poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y pegarse aún más a él para mantener el equilibrio.

Un bulto había empezado a crecer en los pantalones del shinobi. Los senos de la Hyuuga estaban hacían una deliciosa presión sobre su pecho y sus labios poco a poco iban sincronizando sus movimientos con los de los suyos. Hinata dejó salir un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió una caricia de su amado a lo largo de toda su espalda.

Naruto intentó separar sus caderas del vientre de la chica para evitar una vergonzosa situación, pero ella lo mantuvo aprisionado. Le gustaba tenerlo así, pero la principal razón era que si se desprendía tan sólo un poco de él, era probable que se cayera debido a lo débiles que se encontraban sus piernas.

-Hinata-chan –gimió el joven. No podía creer que Hinata Hyuuga estuviera reteniéndolo de esa manera. ¿En verdad había cambiado tanto en el último año que había pasado? Ella había tomado la iniciativa de confesar sus sentimientos. Ella había correspondido su beso en el restaurante. Ella era quien estaba aprisionándolo con sus brazos y sus labios en ese momento. Ella hacía esos _sexies_ sonidos cada vez que Naruto hacía un pequeño avance.

-N-Naruto-kun—respondió la chica, sin salir de su ensoñación pero dejando de besar sus labios y apoyando su frente contra la de él.

El corazón del chico se encogió de la ternura. ¿Cómo podía ser tan provocativa aun cuando tartamudeaba?

-Deberíamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo—susurró Naruto finalmente al notar cómo los miraban las personas que salían del local.

Ella sólo asintió. También se había dado cuenta cómo los veían.

-Vamos—sonrió el joven, tomando la mano de la chica—Se me ocurre un lugar—añadió, arrastrándola en su carrera.

Naruto le robaba besos cada pocos pasos y la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias. Hasta hicieron una carrera, la cual Hinata perdió estrepitosamente, pero de la que se llevó un beso como premio de consolación. Mientras corría con el chico, sin tener idea de adonde se dirigían, se había vuelto a sentir viva. Naruto-kun tenía ese efecto en ella. Cada beso y sonrisa la hacían sentir de esa manera.

Se adentraron en el bosque y de pronto la chica supo a dónde se dirigían. El lugar donde Naruto –y en los últimos años, ella- entrenaba. Se sonrojó al recordar todas las veces que había estado en las sombras observándolo, admirándolo en secreto. No obstante, su pecho dolió un poco al recordar esa época. Decidió apartar esos pensamientos. Ahora la realidad era otra.

Cuando llegaron, Naruto le mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-Aquí estamos—dijo el rubio—Mi lugar de entrenamiento.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Y también el mío, Naruto-kun—respondió la chica—Cuando no estás—añadió, riendo nuevamente.

Al chico casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al escuchar esa confesión.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?—preguntó

-En el último año—dijo lentamente, apenada sobre lo que estaba a punto de confesar- y cada vez que salías en una misión desde que nos convertimos en genins, vengo a entrenar aquí.

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de sonrojarse. Se había autosatisfecho incontables veces recordando los entrenamientos de Hinata y ahora, justo cuando se encontraban solos, le decía que solía entrenar en el mismo lugar que él.

Oh, Kami. Pensar de nuevo en ella, sudorosa, en ese mismo campo, lo ponía a mil.

El chico no resistió el impulso de acorralarla contra un árbol y empezar a besarla con urgencia.

Hinata no supo cómo ni por qué el Uzumaki reaccionó de esa manera, pero de nuevo, el contacto de sus labios con los de ella hizo que no estuviera consciente de más nada sino de él, y se limitara a imitar las acciones del chico.

El rubio había empezado a frotar insistentemente su cadera contra la de ella.

* * *

Quizás si no se hubiese sentido tan bien ese roce, se hubiese puesto a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba empezando a sentir en su bajo vientre. Se sentía muy bien…

-Por Kami, Hinata—gruñó Naruto con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de placer—Harás que acabe...—musitó, completamente extasiado.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Acabar? ¿Acabar con esto? Sintió humedecer sus ojos. ¿Era su forma de besar?

-¿A-acabar qué, N-Naruto-kun?—preguntó, preocupada. ¿Y-yo no lo estoy haciendo b-bien? Puedo mejorarlo, y-yo nunca había b-besado a nadie a-antes q-que a ti. S-solo necesito algo de tiempo—dijo, al borde de las lágrimas. –D-déjame intentarlo otra vez

-Hinata-chan…- alejó su rostro del de la muchacha, mirándola con ojos curiosos.

-L-lo lamento, N-Naruto-kun—lloriqueó—p-por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre los labios del chico y lo besó poniendo todo su empeño en ello. Movió sus caderas tal cual no hacía él unos segundos antes y…

A Naruto le tomó un momento comprender que Hinata no estaba bromeando, fingiendo o exagerando de algún modo.

El chico apartó con suavidad. Aunque le costó un montón separarla de sí cuando le estaba dando el mejor beso de toda su miserable vida.

-Hinata-chan—suspiró, acariciando la mejilla de la chica y sonriéndole dulcemente

Él quería con toda su alma reír al darse cuenta de la confusión que había generado su comentario y el suspiro era la mejor forma de evitar reírse con la fuerza que deseaba. Sería comprensivo; él tampoco había sabido lo que significaba la expresión la primera vez que la oyó y no quería avergonzar todavía más a la joven.

-Acabar significa eyacular—soltó sin más, algo apenado, mirándola directo a los ojos, intentando no perder ni un detalle de su reacción.

La chica quedó con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Besas endemoniadamente bien—agregó, ante el silencio de la chica—Y también te mueves muy bien. Bueno, tantos años de entrenamiento deben hacer maravillas con ustedes las kunoichis, ¿no? Quiero decir, no parecía que no supieras lo que estabas haciendo. Y no hubiera podido decir que hasta ayer no habías dado tu primer beso. ¿Acaso las chicas vienen con programadas por la naturaleza para saber cómo hacer todas esas cosas?—bromeó, intentando romper la tensión que se había creado. —Es decir, no sabría decirte si todas las kunoichis se mueven así…-frunció el ceño, contrariado, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza—De hecho, eres la primera a la que beso y…

-N-Naruto-kun—interrumpió-Y-yo…

Varias veces inició una oración y la dejó a medio camino.

De pronto, cayó en cuenta de lo que había estado pasando entre los dos.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que el bulto que tenía Naruto-kun entre sus pantalones había empezado a crecer en cuanto había empezado a frotarse contra ella? El chico había estado teniendo una enorme erección y ella…

Comenzó a hiperventilar.

Eso que estuvo sintiendo en su bajo vientre mientras Naruto la besaba y se rozaban era… Placer. Placer sexual.

Oh... Kami… Sama.

Había obtenido placer sexual de la erección de Naruto-kun.

Había obtenido placer sexual de la erección de Naruto-kun.

Había…

-Obtuve placer sexual de la erección de N-Naruto-kun—murmuró mientras su mundo se iba oscureciendo hasta quedar en completa oscuridad.

* * *

_Editado el 23 de enero de 2013. Disclaimer y advertencia agregada. Varios errores ortográficos corregidos._


	4. Celos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo me limito a inventar una historia con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene lemmons, limes y cualquier cantidad de cosas pervertidas y descabelladas que te puedas imaginar (?).

* * *

Los reflejos de Naruto impidieron que la chica se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo al caer desmayada.

¿Había escuchado bien lo último que dijo?

Tomó el pulso de Hinata y se dio cuenta de que era algo irregular. Ya la había visto pasar por situaciones similares en el pasado, demasiadas veces quizás, así que se limitó a sentarla gentilmente a su lado en el piso.

La acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su pecho y esperó a que despertara.

Mientras ella yacía inconsciente, detalló su hermoso rostro. Sus pómulos estaban sonrojados y sus pestañas algo húmedas por lo de hacía un momento. Sus labios continuaban hinchados y una pequeña herida empezaba a brotar algo de sangre ahí donde había succionado y mordido con mayor ahínco. La culpa comenzó de inmediato a arremolinarse dentro de sí. No sólo había hecho que la chica se desmayara por su imprudencia, sino que también la había herido. Siempre había sido una persona que actuaba por impulso, pero besando a Hinata simplemente no era consciente de nada más que de lo bien que se sentía todo aquello. No eran solo sus labios, y su lengua, ni sus dientes perfectos y blancos, ni siquiera sus redondos y rellenos pechos lo que lo llevaban a la locura: era la combinación de toda ella. Sus gemidos, sus reacciones, su cuerpo entero. Sólo podía pensar en alcanzar la liberación usando el cuerpo de la chica.

La última vez que había pasado por un estado similar a esa "semi-inconsciencia" había sido un par de meses atrás, cuando la primera cola del kyuubi había aparecido. Su chakra y el del demonio se habían mezclado en una proporción 10/90. Había sentido una increíble urgencia de matar y destruir todo a su paso debido a la influencia del demonio, pero tenía dominio sobre sus propios actos. En realidad, era él quien tomaba las decisiones, el kyuubi sólo ponía el ineludible deseo en su mente.

Sintió un estremecimiento como cada vez que reflexionaba sobre las implicaciones de ese hecho. Sin embargo, esas terroríficas y poco agradables ideas quedaron en el olvido cuando sintió la cabeza de Hinata caer lentamente sobre sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al notar lo cerca que estaban los labios de ella de su miembro. Su boca se abrió lentamente y casi podía jurar que algo de saliva saldría de ella.

Mierda. Si no la acomodaba pronto, no sería capaz de responder por todos sus actos.

Tomando a la muchacha por los hombros hizo que girara sobre ella misma, quedando bocarriba.

No pudo evitar reír cuando notó cómo la boca de la muchacha articulaba inentendibles palabras. Más que desmayada, Hinata parecía estar en un profundo sueño.

Con su pulgar limpió la pequeña gota escarlata de los cálidos y suaves labios de la chica y continuó observando embelesado el angelical rostro. Había notado que la belleza de Hinata iba más allá del aspecto físico desde que eran unos niños. Tenía una especie de aura que irradiaba inocencia, pureza y bondad. El rubor en su nívea piel no hacía más que potenciar su aspecto virginal. Su piel era tan suave como aparentaba. No pudo contener el ímpetu de pasar su dedo índice delicadamente a lo largo del contorno del rostro de la chica.

_Tenía unas enormes ganas de apretar sus mejillas._

En ese instante, Hinata comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-N-Naruto-kun—musitó, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Hi-na-ta-chan!—respondió él, separando cada sílaba de su nombre. Sus dientes blancos que contrastaban con su piel ligeramente tostada, se exhibían ante ella en una enorme sonrisa.

Por un momento, pensó que se encontraba soñando. Los ojos azules la miraban atentamente a lo que parecían ser unos pocos centímetros. Eran los ojos azules más preciosos que jamás había visto. Se perdió en esas hermosas lagunas mientras volvía a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños. Podría observar ese iris durante todo el día. En ellos encontraba calma… Tranquilidad… Placer…

¡Santo Dios!

Los recuerdos inundaron su cabeza de golpe y se incorporó con rapidez.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun!—dijo, adoptando la tradicional posición de arrepentimiento de su cultura. –De verdad lo siento mucho. Y-yo… Nos puse a ambos en una situación muy embarazosa.

Naruto se levantó del suelo e hizo que Hinata se pusiera de pie y lo mirara a los ojos. Sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, evitando que escondiera de nuevo la cabeza

-No llores, Hinata-chan—suplicó el muchacho. Limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares. De nuevo la culpa empezaba a carcomerlo—Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Perdí el control y me dejé llevar. Lo lamento mucho.

El arrepentimiento en los ojos del rubio era palpable. Saber que no era la única que se había dejado llevar por el momento la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

- Y-yo también me dejé llevar, Naruto-kun. N-no es sólo tu culpa—admitió la chica, juntando las puntas de sus dedos índices una y otra vez.

Al oír esto, el joven no pudo evitar dejar relucir su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Te gustó que te besara de esa forma, Hinata-chan?—preguntó con voz ronca, divertido.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente mientras él la observaba con atención y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Quería oírla admitir que le había gustado.

-S-sí, Naruto-kun—musitó, avergonzada, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él en un enorme abrazo. Sí. Abrazarlo era mucho más fácil que lidiar con su mirada.

Él le devolvió el abrazo con al menos el doble de fuerza, haciéndola sentir más que bien bienvenida. Se mantuvieron en silencio, abrazados, sin decir ni una palabra durante un buen rato.

Para ella, estar así con él era, literalmente, un sueño hecho realidad. Enterró su nariz en el pecho de él, disfrutando el olor que el chico emanaba. Percibió una suave esencia a ¿Mango? Con seguridad se trataba de la loción de baño de Naruto; también notó una agradable mezcla de naranja en su ropa. Sonrió al notar la particular elección del muchacho en detergentes y loción. Nunca dejaba de pensar en comida.

El pensamiento sobre la comida la trajo de vuelta al planeta tierra. ¿Qué hora sería? Abrió los ojos, alarmada. Separó su rostro del pecho de Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan? –preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Son casi las 3 de la tarde, Naruto-kun—dijo la ninja, mientras examinaba sus alrededores.

El estómago del rubio rugió en protesta, como si le hubieran recordado que debía alimentarse. Ella soltó una risita y en un movimiento tan natural como respirar, puso su mano sobre la barriga de él. El hecho que el joven no se hubiera preocupado por la comida decía mucho del momento que acababan de compartir.

Naruto se sonrojó y empezó a acariciar la parte trasera de su cabeza, riendo nerviosamente.

-Tienes razón. No hemos almorzando ni siquiera ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen?—preguntó, entusiasmado. Tan pronto como finalizó esa frase, hizo una mueca de terror. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llevó sus manos a ambos bolsillos traseros. Había olvidado su billetera en casa. Su rostro palideció.

Hinata comprendió lo que sucedía tan pronto Naruto hizo esa adorable mueca de miedo. Le sonrió con dulzura al chico.

-Sí, vamos. Yo invito—dijo, haciendo que por una milésima de segundo el alivio cruzara la cara del chico para luego dar paso a una tierna contrariedad—Vamos, es en serio—lo animó. Tomó su mano y lo miró suplicante.

El estómago del joven rugió con mayor fuerza. Él sonrió apenado.

-De acuerdo, Hinata-chan. Pero la próxima vez invito yo—dijo, señalándose a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar.

Ella asintió y comenzó a correr en dirección al restaurant favorito de Naruto.

-¡Carrera hacia Ichiraku!—anunció.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-No me podrás ganar—dijo, antes de echar a correr él también.

* * *

En menos de 15 minutos ambos ninjas llegaron a la meta. Exhaustos, sonreían y debatían sobre la limpieza de la victoria de Hinata. Entraron al restaurante todavía discutiendo animadamente, hasta que Teuchi apareció para tomar su orden. Pronto tuvieron ante ellos dos porciones del mejor ramen de todo el país del fuego. La chica se divirtió ante la expresión de deleite del rubio al comenzar a devorar su comida. Sin embargo, ella tampoco pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando probó la deliciosa sopa. Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente. Comieron en silencio hasta que la chica notó que el plato del chico se estaba acabando.

-¿Quieres otra ronda, Naruto-kun?—preguntó Hinata, intentando sonar desinteresada. Sabía que el rubio solía comer al menos dos porciones.

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No, estoy bien—dijo, llevando a sus labios el plato para terminar de sorber el caldo—Ah…-suspiró, acariciando su barriga. Tendría que llegar a su casa a preparar algo más de aquel ramen instantáneo, pero al menos tendría el gusto en su boca del especial de Ichiraku —Gracias, Hinata-chan—añadió, sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió de vuelta. Se apresuró a terminar su plato. Cuando lo hubo hecho, sintió una enorme satisfacción.

-No podré moverme en un rato—declaró ella, sobando tocando su vientre.

-No es que planeara obligarte a hacerlo—bromeó Naruto—Yo también estoy inmovilizado por al menos los próximos diez minutos.

Conversaron sobre cosas triviales mientras esperaban que retiraran los platos y cobraran lo consumido. Llegaron al acuerdo que volverían allí al día siguiente y que después Naruto la llevaría a "un lugar especial".

La hija de Teuchi, Ayame, fue quien retiró los platos y cobró el servicio.

La chica saludó efusivamente a Naruto. Demasiado para el gusto de Hinata. La Hyuuga entrecerró sus ojos. Había podido notar que la muchacha caminaba con cierta sinuosidad cuando pasaba frente a ellos mientras comían. Sin embargo, recordó que la chica supuestamente estaba enamorada de Kakashi, así que decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Pero ahora Ayame hacía comentarios sobre lo azules que se veían los ojos del chico. "¿No te habrás puesto lentes de contacto cosméticos?"

Ella estaba coqueteando con Naruto. Con su Naruto. La indignación la llenó de pies a cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba eso pasando?

Finalmente la chica se fue y quedaron ellos solos de nuevo.

Hinata miró a Naruto.

-¿Ayame-san siempre se comporta así contigo?—preguntó, cautelosa.

Naruto dudó un segundo antes de contestar.

-No siempre—admitió—lleva un par de días comportándose esa manera tan extraña. ¿Tú también lo notaste? La vez pasada dijo que quería conversar conmigo más en privado. Quizás algo ande mal con el negocio—reflexionó—O quieran ofrecerme un servicio vitalicio...

Ahora la rabia bullía dentro de ella como hacía años que no lo hacía. Todos en la aldea sabían desde hacía años sobre su amor por Naruto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar algo con él? Controló lo mejor que pudo sus expresiones faciales, intentando por todos los medios no demostrar el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Buscó con la mirada a la chica mientras Naruto aún divagaba en voz alta sobre el extraño comportamiento de Ayame. La localizó. En el mostrador, observando a Naruto. Otra vez la indignación.

En menos de un segundo, tomó la decisión.

Calló a Naruto con un lento y provocador beso. Se pegó lo más que pudo al chico e hizo que éste colocara sus manos en la cintura de ella. Él correspondió el beso gustoso, olvidando completamente sobre qué hablaba hacía unos segundos.

Hinata abrió deliberadamente su boca para que él introdujera su lengua e intercambió lo más que pudo saliva con él, entrelazando ambos músculos, para que Ayame, quien con seguridad observaba el espectáculo, entendiera que el rubio era sólo de ella. Naruto hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no comenzar a manosear a Hinata en pleno restaurante. Quería apretar con fuerza el respingón trasero de la chica desde que ella misma pusiera sus manos tan cerca de él. Casi pierde los estribos cuando sintió como ella mordía rudamente el labio inferior de él antes de separarse y dar por terminado el beso.

Ayame los miraba con una expresión de total sorpresa en su rostro.

La Hyuuga sonrió con picardía al joven, consciente que Ayame vigilaba sus movimientos. Tomó su mano para huir con él lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿A qué vino ese beso en el restaurante?—preguntó el chico mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, pero le había agradado muchísimo y había salido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No obstante, Hinata actuaba de una manera extraña desde que habían salido del restaurante. Parecía estar… ¿Molesta? Ella comenzó a tartamudear, nerviosa–Vamos, Hinata-chan... ¿Qué sucede?

-Y-yo… Estaba celosa—admitió después de un rato, avergonzada—Ayame-san estaba coqueteando contigo, Naruto-kun.

Él rió con ganas.

-No te rías–Protestó ella—Es en serio. Estuvo todo el rato intentando algo contigo y después comenzó a coquetearte.

-Conozco a Ayame-san desde que tengo 7 años, Hinata-chan, ella no podría—

-Ella no podría tener sentimientos por ti—completó la joven–Naruto-kun—suspiró—Yo—dijo, señalándose—Estoy enamorada de ti desde que tengo uso de razón. Y sólo ahora es que reuní el valor para confesarte mis sentimientos, pero todos ya lo sabían. Hasta en la aldea de Gaara lo sabían. Todos lo sabían. Menos tú.

Él se quedó sin palabras.

-¿T-todos?—preguntó, casi sin voz.

-Sí, Naruto-kun. Era obvio.

-No lo era—refunfuñó.

-Claro que sí. Me ponía muy roja cada vez que hacías contacto visual conmigo; me desmayé cuando te dirigiste por primera vez a mí; —comenzó a enumerar. –Te espiaba mientras entrenabas e incluso intentaba estar siempre en los lugares donde pensaba que podías ir.

El chico no salía de su asombro. Miró anonadado a Hinata, en silencio, aún sin poder creer lo que la chica le decía.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada hasta ahora, Hinata-chan?—preguntó finalmente.

-Era difícil–Respondió—Estuviste enamorado de Sakura-chan desde que teníamos 10 hasta los 12 años. Luego Sasuke comenzó a huir… Después te fuiste de la aldea… Fueron muchas cosas seguidas—se defendió.

Naruto sintió el mayor de los respetos por Hinata en ese instante. La tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Lo siento—murmuró contra su cabello. Y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza. Olía a flores.

Ella sonrió.

-Está bien, Naruto-kun—dijo ella, conmovida por la tierna muestra de afecto—No importa ya.

-Tienes razón—dijo él—No importa ya—repitió–Ahora eres mi novia.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir fuertemente. ¿En verdad Naruto había dicho "esa" palabra?

-¿N-n-n-novia?—preguntó, nerviosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él asintió, repentinamente inseguro. ¿Acaso ella no quería serlo? ¿Era muy pronto?

Su pregunta quedó respondida cuando Hinata se le colgó del cuello, lo abrazó con las piernas y lo besó con ganas en los labios, mientras gritaba "Sí, oh, dios, sí". Naruto se carcajeó ante lo sexual que había sonado esa exclamación. Abrazó con fuerza a la chica.

Ambos estaban notablemente sonrojados.

Hinata acarició las marcas zorrunas que el chico tenía en sus mejillas y sonrió. Le encantaban.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan –contestó Naruto, sonrojándose. Ella llevó ambas manos a su boca al darse cuenta que había dicho ese último comentario en voz alta. Él retiró las manos de la chica de su boca y depositó un suave beso sobre ellas. Su Hinata era toda perfección y ternura. —Nunca me habían hecho comentarios sobre ellas.

Su corazón se acongojó de la tristeza.

Recordó la dura infancia por la que había pasado Naruto. Odiado por todos los aldeanos. Sin padres. Sin amigos. Lamentó enormemente su cobardía al no haber intentado siquiera acercársele cuando eran niños. Su padre le advirtió con extrema severidad que no debía acercarse al "chico del Kyuubi" bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y ella, aterrorizada por la ira de su padre, había decidido obedecerlo.

-A-a mí siempre me han parecido adorables. –Hizo una pausa—Te hacen ver… Tierno. —confesó juntando los las puntas de sus dedos índices.

-¿¡Qué!?—exclamó el rubio, fingiendo indignación—Quizás debería pedirle a Tsunade-obachan que me las quite. El futuro Hogake no debe parecer "tierno"—sentenció, con una mueca seria.

-¡Por favor, n-no!—suplicó la chica. — M-me gustan. Mucho, mucho. Mucho, mucho.

Cada "mucho" que susurraba, era un beso para las marcas de Naruto. Le dio dos en cada mejilla y finalmente uno en sus labios. El chico correspondió su beso de inmediato, haciendo que el mismo se alargara unos cuantos segundos más.

Nunca le había dado importancia a esas marcas pero ahora que la preciosa ninja de la que se estaba enamorando y con quien fantaseaba desde hacía meses le decía que le gustaban, preferiría que le cortaran la cabeza entera antes de que se las quitaran.

* * *

_Editado el 23 de enero de 2013. Disclaimer y advertencia agregada. Varios errores ortográficos corregidos._


	5. Imaginación

Hinata Hyuuga despertó completamente agitada a mitad de la noche. Había tenido un sueño extraño. Muy extraño. Cerró los ojos en un desesperado intento de recordar. Estaba segura que tenía que ver con Naruto-kun. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al visualizar al rubio sonriendo divertido para luego cambiar su expresión por una mueca de... ¿Dolor?. ¿Habría sido acaso un mal sueño? Limpió la ligera capa de sudor que se había formado en su frente. Se sentıa frustada, molesta. ¿Qué diablos había estado soñando? Observó el reloj en su mesita de noche.

1:30 de la mañana. Quizás podría seguir durmiendo y averiguar qué sucedía en su sueño. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, buscando comodidad. Notó que tenía una almohada fuertemente aprisionada entre sus piernas. Medio dormida, la retiró de ese lugar y la colocó a su lado, frente a su rostro. Estaba arrugada por la presión que había ejercido sobre ella. La acomodó pasando su mano sobre la suave superficie y se alarmó al notar cierta humedad sobre la almohada. Con la tenue luz de luna que entraba por su ventana pudo observar una pequeña mancha en la blancura de la tela de la funda.

"Visita mensual" pensó, frustrada.

Prendió la lámpara situada al lado de su cama y extrañada, examinó más de cerca la almohada. Estaba mojada, pero no manchada de sangre. No se trataba de su visita mensual. Llevó su mano derecha a su intimidad y palpó con suavidad su centro sobre la ropa interior: se encontraba totalmente empapada y su temperatura parecía haber aumentado un par de grados en ese lugar. Jadeó ante el roce de sus dedos, y decidió repetir el movimiento un par de veces más. Se sentía casi tan bien como el roce en el bosque con Naruto.

De pronto, recordó de qué iba el sueño. Era... Un sueño erótico. Soltó un gemido ahogado cuando descubrió que los movimientos circulares la estimulaban de una manera distinta pero igualmente placertera. En el sueño Naruto-kun le sonreía, radiante, mientras se acostaba sobre ella en el césped del campo de entrenamiento donde habían estado ese mismo día y le hacía cosquillas. La cercanía les había hecho darse cuenta de la imperiosa necesidad que sentían por los labios del otro y sin mayores motivos, habían comenzado a besarse con pasión. Naruto empezó a frotarse contra ella y Hinata había respondido, semiconsciente de los estragos que causaría en el cuerpo del chico. Sin embargo, el delicioso roce se detuvo a penas unos instantes después de que ella iniciara sus movimientos. Naruto la miró directo a los ojos con una intensidad que atravesó su alma y sin decir ni una palabra, bajó el cierre de su propio chaleco y lo tiró a un lado. Procedió a quitarse la camisa negra que llevaba siempre de guardacamisa. Hinata había observado embelesada el esculpido pecho del rubio. Ni un solo vello en el pecho tostado.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias y comenzó a jadear muy fuertemente. El placer inundó todo su cuerpo. Ella había despertado justo en el instante en que Naruto-kun empezaba a bajar sus pantalones.

Era probable que la visión de Naruto en ropa interior fuera demasiado para su pobre cerebro, o que su escasa imaginación no hubiera podido formar una imagen aproximada de la perfección que el chico debía esconder bajo sus pantalones. En cualquier caso, la sola evocación del torso desnudo del rubio fue suficiente para que ella empezara a gemir el nombre de su amado y se acariciara frenéticamente. Alternando los movimientos circulares con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes a lo largo de su intimidad, sintió cómo su interior empezaba a contraerse en maravillosas oleadas de placer. Aumentó la presión sobre su sexo cuando alcanzó durante un buen par de segundos la cumbre del placer y continuó acariciándose unos instantes más después de haber _acabado_.

Sacó su manos de sus pantalones y observó cómo las puntas de sus dedos estaban húmedas. Buscó en sus cajones de ropa interior un nuevo par de bragas y como una autómata se dirigió torpemente hacia el baño. Mientras se lavaba las manos, detalló su rostro en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos somnolientos y los labios húmedos por su propia saliva. Se llevó una mano al pecho y notó lo acelerado que estaba. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para intentar calmarlo y dejó soltar una risita ante lo irónico de su situación. Ese mismo dia había perdido el conocimiento dos veces. La primera en el bosque con Naruto y la segunda cuando Kurenai le habló de masturbar a su amado. Y ahí estaba ella, después de tantos acontecimientos, dándose placer con la imagen de Naruto sin camisa.

Recordó la entrevista con su sensei a penas unas horas después de la maravillosa tarde con su Naruto. La shinobi mayor había decidido en cuanto vio el apasionado trato de los jóvenes, que hablaría con su alumna al respecto.

-¡Buenas noches, Hinata!-exclamó Kurenai, saliendo de su escondite en unos arbustos de la calle adyacente a la residencia Hyuuga justo cuando la chica se disponía a abrir la puerta-Tardaste más de lo que esperaba. Una eternidad. -suspiró- Vamos, tenemos una conversación pendiente- Tomó del brazo a la chica y empezó a arrastrarla de nuevo al centro de la ciudad. La joven se ruborizó notablemente.

-S-sensei...-intentó protestar Hinata. -E-Estoy... E-exhausta... Q-Quiero...

-¿¡Exhausta!? ¿Qué has estado haciendo con Naruto, jovencita? Es aun más urgente que hablemos de lo que pensaba.-dijo, acelerando el paso. -Vamos a cenar.

Todavía mas sonrojada, Hinata bajó la cabeza y murmuró un a penas audible "sí, sensei", resignada. Empezaron su marcha hacia un pequeño local que estaba casi al otro lado de la aldea.

Llegaron al restaurancito después de veinte minutos. Había poca gente y ninguno de los demás clientes pareció notar su entrada.

-Y bien... ¿A dónde fueron ayer después de que dejaron el restaurante? -preguntó, casi de forma casual, una vez tomaron asiento.

De nuevo, la chica se ruborizó a más no poder. Nerviosa, comenzó a tartamudear y a transpirar.

-Eh.. Eh... N-Nosotros f-fuimos al c-c-campo de entrenamiento de N-Naruto-kun-respondió, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar tan casual como lo hacıa su maestra-Y... Y... Nosotros...-vaciló- Nosotros d-después fuimos a Ichiraku.

La sospecha se asomó en los astutos y rojos ojos de la jounin. ¿Acaso Hinata estaba ocultando algo?

-¿Si? Wow, Hinata. Eso suena como una primera cita-comentó, guiñándole un ojo.

-S-Sí, l-lo fue-admitió, avergonzada, pensando en sucedido en el claro y preguntándose si eso sería normal en todas las primeras citas. -Quedamos en que comeríamos en Ichiraku juntos otra vez mañana. -mencionó, intentando desviar la conversación fuera del tema de lo sucedido en el bosque.

La maestra sonrió orgullosa.

-Eso es algo muy bueno-dijo.

En poco tiempo, fueron atendidas y empezaron a comer, mientras continuaban su conversación.

-¿Cómo se comportó contigo?-pregunó la mujer, antes de llevarse a la boca una gran porción de arroz.

La muchacha miró apenada su plato, rememorando el instante en que el joven la había aprisionado contra aquel árbol y había empezado a frotarse insistentemente contra ella.

-É-Él...- dudó la kunoichi - Él se comportó b-bien-respondió finalmente. -D-Dijo q-que me sorprendería en... Nu-Nuestra cita mañana.

"Así que "b-bien", ¿no? ".

-Bueno, seguro te sorprenderá enormemente. Ya sabes como es Naruto-bromeó. Ambas sonrieron-Seguro la pasaron bomba en el bosque- comentó mirando con intensidad a su alumna.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. Se ahogó con su comida, comenzando a toser muy fuertemente. Ahí estaba. Eso era lo que la chica intentaba ocultar. Kurenai rió con suavidad.

-Él y yo... Bu-Bueno... Y-Yo... Quizás excedimos l-los l-límites... Pe-Pe...

-¿Fue algo mutuo?-inquirió Kurenai, compadeciéndose de su alu

m

na.

Hinata asintió, realmente apenada. La mujer contuvo una risa.

-Vamos, ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó de buen humor.

La Hyuuga se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía explicar lo sucedido? Habían rozado sus cuerpos y se había sentido muy bien, pero ¿Qué nombre se le daba a eso? Tendría que explicar todo desde un principio. Comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, indecisa por donde empezar.

-¿Tocó tus boobies?-soltó Kurenai de manera repentina. Sabía que su alumna podría quedarse mucho rato decidiendo cómo iniciar su oración.

-¿Qué?

-Que si tocó tus boobies-repitió, tocándose ella misma sus pechos-Así, ¿Ves?

Hinata se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza continuando con su ritual de tartamudeos.

Kurenai se sorprendió. ¿No había tocado los senos de la chica? Podía apostar que al menos la mitad de los chicos de la aldea fantaseaban con tocar siquiera uno... El hecho de que Naruto no hubiese intentado masajear esos enormes pechos que poseía su alumna le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-¿Intentó meterte mano, Hinata? - "Al menos" agregó para sí al principio de la oración.

La joven la miró curiosa, sin entender a qué se refería. ¿Acaso hablaba de registrar su bolso? Eso en definitiva entraba en la categoría de "sobrepasarse", pero no encajaba muy bien en la conversación que tenían. Desechó esa idea,.

-N-No sé a qué s-se refiere, sensei-reconoció.

La jounin suspiró.

-Intentó meter sus manos dentro de tus pantalones o manosear tu trasero-especificó Kurenai.

-¡N-No!-se apresuró a responder, impresionada por el significado de la frase de "meter mano"-Él... Bu-Bueno... N-Nos fro-frotamos-dijo en voz casi inentendi

b

le.

Esta vez fue Kurenai la que no comprendió a qué se refería la chica.

-¿Cómo exactamente?

Hinata tomó aire antes de continuar.

-N-nos estábamos b-b-besando c-contra un... Árbol-admitió, apenada-C-cuando... C-cuando él e-empezo a mover s-sus... C-caderas contra mí. Y-yo n-no sabía que hacía, p-pero se sentía b-bien, así q-que... L-lo imité-confesó, sus los ojos cerrados con fuerza.-C-cuando m-me di c-cuenta q-qué habíamos estado ha-haciendo... Yo... Yo... Me desmayé.

Kurenai se carcajeó con ganas. Imaginó la escena y comenzó a reir con mayor fuerza. Al parecer su pupila no había cambiado tanto como se había imaginado.

-¡Sensei! N-no s-se ría-protestó la joven, roja como un tomate.

La mujer, al oir esto, cayó presa de un ataque de risa. Tardó cerca de unos cinco minutos en recuperar la compostura.

-Ay-exclamó, limpiando las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus ojos. -Vamos, ¿Y después qué hizo él?

-Él... M-Me acomodó en s-sus p-piernas en el suelo y... C-cuando recuperé el s-sentido me pidió disculpas, j-justo d-después de que yo también m-me d-disculpara p-por... Des-desmayarme.

La jounin analizó lo que su estudiante le estaba diciendo, todavía riendo suavemente. Era una situación muy particular. Naruto seguro tenía algo de experiencia, pero Hinata era casi como una niña en el aspecto sexual. Sonrió maliciosamente al darse cuenta que su trabajo como "sexy hermana mayor" sí que sería importante para Hinata.

-Bueno, Hinata. Es normal que los chicos a esa edad se dejen llevar por el momento. A los hombres, mientras más jóvenes son, más les cuesta controlarse. Además, la personalidad de Naruto no debe ayudar mucho al respecto. -dijo Kurenai cuando de pronto un tópico importante vino a su mente. -Pero antes de ahondar en ese tema, necesito preguntarte algo-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-¿Ya sabes qué tipo de relación quieres con Naruto?

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente.

-Ya... Ya somos n-n-novios -musitó. -Me preguntó ayer al s-salir d-de Ichiraku.

Kurenai sonrió, gratamente sorprendida. Sin embargo, terminó su plato al tiempo que empezaba a acumularse en su pecho algo de preocupación por la chica. Una relación sentimental entre ninjas podía llegar a ser hasta diez veces más complicada que una entre civiles. ¡Vaya si lo sabría ella! Esperaba que Hinata pudiera con toda la presión que conllevaría ser la pareja del ninja de alto nivel que se estaba convirtiendo Naruto.

-Hay una cosa que deberías saber respecto a las relaciones entre novios, Hinata-dijo después de un rato- Son mucho más difíciles entre shinobis. -soltó, mirando con una expresión mortalmente seria a la chica. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Debes abrazarlo cada vez como si fuera la última. No sabes cuándo alguno de los dos deberá partir en una misión y dejar de verlo durante meses, o peor, no verlo nunca más. Aún estando en la aldea, es posible que ocurra algún ataque y... Ya sabemos qué podría suceder; Procura entrenar con él constantemente, es bueno que estén coordinados en el combate; Prepárale algo de comer de vez en cuando; Recuerda ahorrar en conjunto si parece enseriarse... Y... Simplemente, conscientelo lo más que puedas. Los ninjas tienen grandes apetitos.

Lo último, Kurenai lo dijo con una mirada pícara en su rostro. Hinata creyó entender a qué se referıa su sensei y se sonrojó violentamente. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos sudorosas.

-Yo... Yo no sé cómo conscentirlo-murmuró, haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas invisibles en la palabra "conscentirlo".

Kurenai casi aplaude al notar que la joven había captado una de sus referencias sexuales.

-Pues... Podemos hablar de ese tema-dijo animadamente. -Veamos. -sacó de su bolso un gran puñado de folletos y diversas clases de pósters "educativos" que había pasado buscando en cuanto notó que la relación del rubio y la Hyuuga avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Los acomodó en pequeños montoncitos y escudriñó entre ellos hasta encontrar el que estaba buscando. Sonrió y le dio un par de golpecitos con la palma de su mano antes de desdoblarlo completamente frente su alumna.


	6. Clases

Hinata soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio la imagen que su sensei le mostraba.

-¡S-sensei!-exclamó, alarmada. -¡Guarde eso! ¡Alguien podría verlo!-urgió, entre dientes.

Kurenai rió.

-Si dejas de armar tanto escándalo nadie se fijará en esto -dijo, moviendoel papel. -Todo el mundo está en lo suyo.

La mujer tenía un punto.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió, levantando una ceja. -¿Qué opinas de ella?-añadió, señalando la imagen.

Conseguir un póster de una de las actrices favoritas de Naruto en un estado de casi total desnuzdez no había sido para nada difícil. Se trataba de una chica de enormes senos y pelo violeta oscuro que había participado en un buen número de películas taquilleras en los últimos cuatro años, sin embargo, se había vuelto muy popular entre los hombres de Konoha debido a una publicidad de ropa íntima que había protagonizado hacía dos años, cuando por fin había alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

-E-Ella... Ella es una bu-buena actriz-articuló Hinata, sonrojada por la pose y vestimenta, o más bien falta de ella, de la actriz.

-¿Y qué piensas de cómo sale en este póster?

La Hyuuga pestañó un par de veces, confundida.

-E-Ella está ca-casi desnuda-murmuró, sin saber muy bien qué respuesta esperaba su sensei.

Kurenai sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Podrías describirla?-preguntó la ninja de ojos rojos.

El rostro de Hinata se ruborizó completamente.

-S-sensei... ¿Q-Qué ti-tiene q-que v-ver esto c-con Na-Naruto?

-Haz lo que te pido y luego entenderás, Hinata-respondió la jounin, en un tono que no admitía discusión.

-Pues...-titubeó-Es una actriz famosa- empezó por fin-. Está en una pose...Que deja ver to-todo de e-ella. S-sus... Pechos son... eh... Enormes y... Está... En muy buena forma. Hasta sus abdominales están... Marcados. T-tiene el pelo... ¿Morado oscuro?

La mujer sonrió con malicia.

-¿No te recuerda a alguien?-preguntó. Hinata negó con la cabeza. -Vamos... ¿No notas el parecido contigo misma?

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Ellas dos parecidas? Esta vez fue Hinata quien rió con ganas.

-Sensei-dijo, riendo-lo siento, no veo el parecido.

La jounin la miró seria, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vamos... Senos grandes, pelo cuyo color es parecido al tuyo, abdomen ligeramente marcado, un trasero decente, ojos azul celeste...-enumeró Kurenai- sin duda es la actriz favorita de Naruto sólo porque se parece a ti.

Hinata dejó de reir súbitamente. Su corazón se afligió con algo parecido a celos, y al mismo tiempo, se hinchó con algo de orgullo. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Ella quería ser la única chica por la que Naruto-kun... Se excitase. Se ruborizó ante el descubrimiento. Quizá no fuera tan malo si lo hacía imaginando que esa mujer era ella... Nerviosa, cuestionó a su sensei.

-¿Q-Qué q-quiere decir?

-Quiero decir que Naruto ha estado comprando pósters y revistas con fotos de esta chica semidesnuda desde que llegó a Konoha porque, consciente o no, desea verte a ti de esta forma -dijo la mujer-Bueno, a muchos hombres de la aldea les gustaría verte semidesnuda -añadió, guiñándole un ojo- Debes aprender a ser un poco más... Atrevida. Por ahora, podemos empezar por ahí-señaló.

-Pe-Pero... ¿C-Cómo voy a hacer eso?

-¡Me alegra que preguntes! -exclamó, sonriente. -Verás, la única manera que te vayas desenvolviendo es con la práctica. Mañana, intentarás dar uso a tus atributos. Yo personalmente me encargaré de ayudarte a elegir ropa para tu cita. -anunció. -Debes estar preparada y consciente de todos los avances que logren. Naruto es un chico muy impulsivo y es probable que se emocione, al igual que sucedió hoy. Mantén en mente que, en el aspecto sexual, es la mujer quién decide qué está permitido o no y si quieres más de los que ellos intenten darte, sólo pídelo, o mejor aún, tómalo por tu cuenta.

Hinata asimilaba todo en silencio, asintiendo al final de cada oración. En momentos como ese, era cuando más admiraba a Kurenai . Hinata veía en ella las cualidades de gran kunoichi y maestra. Con seguridad seguría todos los consejos de la mujer.

-Eh, Hinata, ¿Nos estamos entendiendo? -preguntó, chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos.

-¡S-sí, sensei!

-Bien, ahora quiero que sepas un par de cosas antes de lanzarte en el inicio de tu vida sexual. -tomó un folleto de uno de los montoncitos que habıa organizado en la mesa. -Aunque las kunoichis tomemos pastillas anticonceptivas, no estamos protegidas de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual... Así que

-S-sensei...-interrumpió La Hyuuga. Ya sabía por dónde iba la conversación- N-no creo que sea necesario... Quiero decir... No creo que Naruto-kun tenga... Que haya... É-Él d-debe ser...

-¿Virgen? -preguntó Kurenai, divertida. -¿Luego de casi dos años con el pervertido de Jiraya?

La decepción se apoderó la chica. Su Naruto-kun teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra mujer... No podía ser. Él era tan bueno... Tan... Puro. Él no se entregaría si no por amor. Su corazón se detuvo un instante, contrayéndose de dolor. ¿Y si se enamoró de otra en ese año y medio? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una historia trágica de amor formándose en si mente. Las acciones de Naruto salían siempre desde lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿A qué afortunada habría regalado aquella primera experiencia? El pensamiento la hizo estremecer.

-Ey, ey, ey-susurró Kurenai, alarmada- Vamos, no llores. Es normal que haya tenido sexo, los ninjas...

Un fuerte sollozo salió de los labios de Hinata, dejando a medias la explicación de la maestra.

-S-sensei -gimió -¡Naruto-kun ya no es virgen porque se enamoró de otra!-dijo en voz demasiado alta.

Kurenai suspiró, algo exasperada por la inocencia de la chica.

-Hinata-masculló, usando su tono más severo, el que usaba cuando empezaba a perder la paciencia. De inmediato, las lágrimas dejaron de correr por las mejillas de la muchacha. Ver a la jounin molesta era algo que era mejor evitar a toda costa, disimuló lo mejor que pudo su expresión de tristeza-Naruto-kun no es distinto a cualquier otro chico de su edad. Piénsalo. A los doce años ya había inventado y perfeccionado su conocido Jutsu Sexy. Además, entrenó arduamente mientras estuvo fuera. No tuvo tiempo de enamorarse o de mantener ningún tipo de relación. Probablemente se trató de alguna chica fácil, fascinada por el hecho de que él era un ninja, o alguna prostituta amiga de Jiraiya.

-Pero, sensei-protestó Hinata-Él... Él...

-Vamos, nada de peros, ahora está loco por ti. ¿Qué importa que se haya acostado con alguna zorra antes?-preguntó, esta vez sonriendo-Sin embargo, apostaría que a pesar de todo, sigue siendo igual de inocente.

-¿C-cómo lo sabe?

-Lo sé por lo que me has contado. Actúa como chico inexperto. Entenderás mejor todo cuando se hayan divertido un poco más. -explicó Kurenai, de mucho mejor humor. Al no escuchar réplicas de parte de Hinata decidió continuar con su discurso sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Regaló un paquete de condones a la chica y un montón de folletos sobre otros métodos consigo misma, resolvió que era hora de la parte práctica de su clase magistral.

-Quiero que le pongas un condón a esta banana-dijo, por fin, sacando la fruta de su bolso. Realizó un genjutsu al camarero y a los demás clientes para evitar que éstos vieran el espectáculo que estaba por dar. Nadie se fijaba en ellas, pero era mejor prevenir-Observa primero cómo lo hago yo.

Tomó uno de los propios condones y lo abrió delicadamente con sus manos.

-Nunca uses los dientes -advirtió mientras colocaba la funda en la punta e iba deslizandola hacia abajo con una mano. Lo hizo con tal habilidad que la ninja más joven se preguntó cuántas veces había realizado esa acción con hombres de verdad.-Listo, mira, no debe cubrir los testículos. Y... Después de usarlo, verifica que no tengan ningún que salga de ti una vez haya eyaculado pero antes de que pierda la erección para evitar que se derrame dentro... ¿Bien?

La muchacha asintió.

- Tu turno-dijo, dejando la banana desnuda y tendiéndosela a Hinata junto con otro preservativo.

La Hyuuga suspiró resignada. Empleando toda su concentración, inició su tarea. Notó el látex resbaloso y particularmente grueso; con ciudado de no dejarlo caer, imitó a su maestra. Se maravilló ante lo fácil que se deslizó a lo largo de la fruta. Esperaba que con Naruto fuera así de fácil.

No pudo evitar aplaudir cuando llegó al final.

-Excelente, Hinata-murmuró la jounin, examinando el trabajo de su ó. Sacó un vibrador tamaño y apariencia real y lo movió de un lado al otro-Ahora te dare la idea general de cómo masturbar y darle sexo oral a un hombre.

El miembro de plástico hizo que la chica cayera en cuenta de las implicaciones que tenía todo aquello. Masturbar. Darle sexo oral a Naruto-kun. Imagenes del joven desnudo con un falo similar al de plástico, recibiendo atenciones de su boca y manos inundaron su mente. Una frase se repetía una y otra vez en todas las situaciones "voy a acabar". De nuevo su mundo se sumió en la oscuridad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lamento la tardanza como no tienen idea. Casi un mes sin actualizar no tiene perdón de Dios D: pero me mudé para empezar la universidad y no tenía forma de subir el capítulo. Sin internet ni televisión por cable todo este tiempo, no crean que la pasé bomba .-. actualizaré desde mi smarthphone (primero tenía que aumentar el plan de datos) así que espero que sepan entender las faltas ortográficas u.u

Quiero agradecerles por la paciencia y todos los reviews, alerts y favorites que recibí con el último capítulo. Valoro cada uno con todo mi corazón.

No dejen de comentar que les han parecido estos dos :).


	7. Remordimientos

Esa noche, la cabeza de Naruto estaba hecha un completo lío y daba vueltas sobre lo sucedido en la tarde una y otra vez. ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de esa manera con Hinata? Se había comportado como un bruto de primera, haciendo a su chica llorar, y sobrepasándose con ella. Su corazón se retorcía de dolor al recordar el rostro de Hinata lleno de lágrimas. Se sentía como una basura: lo había disfrutado como un loco antes que que ella empezara a sollozar. Era un maldito suertudo por haber sido aceptado por esa maravillosa mujer a pesar de todo aquello.

Aun besándola contra el árbol habıa conseguido mantenerse en sus cabales. Los gemidos de Hinata colaboraron a aumentar su excitación, y sus besos... Sus besos habían sido lo mejor de todo. Sentir cómo la tímida Hinata se convertía por momentos en una persona desinhibida y atrevida mientras lo besaba era en definitiva lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Sin embargo, no había sido hasta que ella empezó a realizar esos provocativos movimientos contra él que había perdido el control.

Diablos, aun con ropa se habıa sentido infinitamente mejor que cualquiera de las chicas con las que había estado. Pasó ambas manos por su pelo con desesperación. Hacía poco más de cinco meses que no estaba con una mujer y aparentemente eso afectaba su raciocinio mientras se encontraba con esa hermosa chica.

Parte de él hubiese querido descargar su frustración dándose placer con los recuerdos recién adquiridos, mezclándolos con fantasías y situaciones hipotéticas. Pero no podía. Hinata llorando aparecía en su mente bajando todos los ánimos.

Se maldijo nuevamente. De haber ido más lento no habría asustado a Hinata y quizás no tuviera tan frustrado en ese momento. Masajeó sus sienes. Debía hacer algo para reparar su demostraría que no era un degenerado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Naruto llegó a la residencia de los Hyuuga hecho un manojo de nervios e inseguridades. No estaba del todo seguro de haber expresado con suficiente vehemencia su arrepentimiento: Esa misma madrugada había decidido las palabras que le diría en cuanto la viera.

"Hinata-chan, buenas noches. Permíteme empezar por pedir disculpas..." Tocó el timbre y mientras esperaba pacientemente frente a la puerta continuó murmurando su discurso. "¿Por dónde iba?" Rascó su cabeza. "Ah, si. Empezar por pedir disculpas de nuevo por lo de ayer. Me extrali... Extralimi... Extralimité. Vaya. Mejor usaré sobrepasar. Me sobrepasé y..."

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Hinata apareció ante él. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par ante la exquisita visión. Inmediatamente Hinata inundó todos sus sentidos y pensamientos, dejando a un lado su discurso sobre la moralidad de sus actos del día anterior.

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamó ella, sonrojada y sonriente, abalanzándose hacia los brazos del rubio.

Aun aturdido por la belleza de la chica, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no besarla hasta dejar esos provocativos labios libres del brillo que se habıa aplicado y se limitó a plantar un casto beso sobre su boca mientras la abrazaba.

La muchacha llevaba un sueter morado oscuro muchísimo más ajustado del que solía llevar junto a unas licras negras que moldeaban sus delicadas piernas. La sostuvo contra su cuerpo un buen par de segundos antes de sentirse capaz de hablar.

-Hermosa-logró articular. La joven se sonrojó notablemente.-Estás muy hermosa, Hinata-chan-repitió. Notó su voz ronca. Demasiado ronca, quizás.

Ella se apretó contra él, sonriendo contra su pecho.

¿Qué carajo importaba su voz?

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentirla respirar. Incluso sus senos estaban aprisionados contra él.

Demonios, ese no era una buena corriente de pensamientos.

Se concentró en el rostro de la chica. Un poco de maquillaje había hecho que sus pestañas parecieran incluso más largas y sus ojos más expresivos. Su pelo parecía más corto debido a unos delicados rizos que se había hecho en las puntas. El brillo que había deseado quitar mediante besos, hacía que los labios de la chica se vieran más llenos y deseables. Ella era tan malditamente hermosa que sin siquiera darse cuenta, su boca ya se estaba amoldando a la de ella en un suave beso. Lo recibió gustosa, mordisqueando con suavidad su labio inferior e introduciendo tímidamente su lengua en la boca de él.

Naruto se sintió desfallecer cuando sintió ese pequeño músculo aventurándose a explorarlo. Respondió por unos instantes la maravillosa atención con su propia lengua. Se forzó a detenerse en cuanto empezó a sentir la similar presión en sus pantalones. Una fugaz imagen de la ninja con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas fue suficiente para que todo se calmara. Se apartó con suavidad de la chica, tomandola de la mano.

-Hinata-chan-dijo, sonriendo-¿Lista para comer en el mejor restaurante de ramen de la historia?-preguntó animado.

Ella asintió, también sonriendo.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, conversando sobre la reciente reconstrucción de unos edificios que habıan quedado en ruinas después del ataque de Pain.

Los aldeanos los observaban con atención. Los rumores sobre la nueva pareja habían resultado ser ciertos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Comieron entre risas y pequeñas muestras de afecto, enseñándole a todo el restaurante (particularmente a una chica a la que Hinata había desarrollado cierto resentimiento) que estaban juntos.

El rubio observó la hora en el reloj del local. 8:34. Sonrió para sus adentros. Era hora de su sorpresa. Galante, pagó la cuenta y se dirigió a su compañera.

-Hinata-chan, es hora de irnos-anunció, intentado parecer serio. La chica asintió. -Te debía una sorpresa.-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. ¿Qué tendría preparado Naruto?

Al salir del restaurante, Naruto abrazó con fuerza a Hinata.

-Tendré que vendarte los ojos y llevarte en mi espalda. -susurró al oído de la muchacha. Cada vibra del cuerpo de Hinata vibró de emoción. -No quiero que sepas a donde vamos hasta que estemos allí-añadió, dejando un pequeño beso en la nívea piel del cuello de la Hyuuga. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una venda negra y la amarró tras la cabeza de Hinata, tapando sus ojos. Depositó otro beso en los rosados labios antes de ayudarla a colgarse de su espalda - Sujetate fuerte, Hinata-chan-alertó y emprendió la carrera hacia su destino.

Naruto sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era desorientar en su totalidad a un ninja, así que dio muchas vueltas y volvió sobre sus pasos al menos siete veces hasta que consideró que la hermosa kunoichi que tenía en su espalda no tenía idea de a dónde se dirigían. Adicionalmente, brincó sobre los techos de algunas casas durante un par de cuadras para terminar de perderla.

A pesar de eso, lo más difícil de todo el recorrido fue ignorar la suavidad de los senos de la chica presionándose contra el y los delicados besos que la misma se estabaicando a plantar en su cuello; casi tropieza cuando sintió la cálida y húmeda lengua de la chica acariciando delicamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Lo siento-murmuró Hinata, absorta en su trabajo, y continuó las atenciones en el cuello del chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Hinata había dejado de intentar descifrar a donde iban a mitad de la segunda vuelta que hizo el rubio. Resolvió que sentía extremadamente bien viajar en la espalda del chico, y se propuso poner en práctica uno de los sabios consejos que le había dado Kurenai

"No te limites a besar y acariciar sus labios y partes íntimas, Hinata, besa y toca cada parte que puedas." había dicho la jounin, "El cuello, las orejas y los muslos son zonas particularmente sensibles."

Por tanto, comenzó a besar con cautela las únicas partes que tenía a su disposición. Se aventuró a mordisquear y a lamer su oreja apenas notó que el chico habıa empezado a bajar el ritmo del trote, aparentemente por la labor en su cuello

Hubiese soltado una risita cuando el rubio casi se tropieza de no ser por la humedad que empezaba a sentir en su intimidad. En su lugar, un "lo siento" fue lo único que su consciencia pudo formular antes volcar toda su atención al cuello del muchacho nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

-Llegamos -anunció Naruto, de nuevo ronco, dividido entre el pesar y la alegría. Pesar porque la muchacha se habıa dedicado a succionar con suavidad la piel a la que tanto cariño le estaba dando; alegría porque se moría de ganas de ver la cara de Hinata con la sorpresa. La bajó con delicadeza y desató el firme nudo que había hecho, dejando a la vista de la joven el lugar donde se hallaban.

Hinata dejó escapar un jadeo de admiración.

Se encontraban en lo alto de la montaña de los Kages, más arriba incluso del refugio que allí estaba.

-Naruto-kun...-susurró. -Esto es hermoso. ¿C-cómo es que no sabía de este lugar?

-Sería un problema si todos supieran de este lugar-respondió el rubio, encogiendose de hombros.- Y poca gente se molesta en subir hasta aquí arriba, o detallar la parte de la montaña que no tiene esas enormes cabezas.

Hinata rió ante la ocurrencia del joven.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Naruto, la ilusión brillando en sus ojos.

-Mucho-dijo Hinata, aún embelesada ante el paisaje. -Es precioso, Naruto-kun.

Él se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por la espalda. Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata.

-No te das cuenta de lo grande que es la aldea hasta que la ves desde arriba-comentó.

Su aliento golpeó contra la piel del cuello de Hinata, erizando los vellitos que allí se encontraban. Vaya, ¿había sido eso lo que sintió Naruto cuando lo empezó a besar ahí?

-S-sí-asintió ella, nerviosa y algo tensa. Otra vez sentía la humedad entre sus piernas.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?-interrogó él, preocupado.-Estás... Tensa.

De nuevo su aliento en su cuello. Esa vez un gemido salió de sus labios.

-S-sí-repitió la chica. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado sus ojos y su voz había sonado tremendamente erótica.

El miembro del chico dio un tirón. Ella había usado ese tono tan sexy.. Como un autómata, apartó el liso cabello y comenzó a darle al cuello de Hinata el mismo tratamiento que ella le había dado al de él.

Ella gimió con ganas cuando pasó su lengua por un lugar particularmente sensible. Las caricias se intensificaban con cada reacción positiva de la chica. En un movimiento involuntario, Hinata echó su espalda hacia atrás y se encontró con la dura erección del muchacho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Naruto casi enloquece cuando sintió el respingón trasero de la chica restregándose contra su pene.

Soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. La mano que sostenía la oscura cabellera se dirigió al vientre plano de la joven mientras que la otra se encontraba en la cintura femenina, pegándola más a su cuerpo. No le importó que el pelo le cayera en el rostro. Continuó con los besos en la preciosa piel e inicio un suave vaivén con su mano a lo largo del vientre de Hinata.

La cercanía de la mano de Naruto a sus partes íntimas hizo que los pezones de la chica se endurecieran. ¿Tocaría sus senos? ¿O dirigiría su mano a esa zona donde todo su calor y humedad se estaba concentrando? El corazón le latía desbocado.

-Hinata...-murmuró el rubio con la voz extremadamente ronca. Apretó su cintura y mordió con demasiada fuerza el cuello de la chica.

Hinata soltó un agudo gritito cuando sintió una inesperada punzada de dolor.

Un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo del pecho de Naruto, quien alarmado y de inmediato consciente de lo que había sucedido con él, se apartó de ella, pegándose contra uno de los muros que los rodeaban y dejándose caer sentado. Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

La mano de la joven se dirigió a su propio cuello, sobándolo. No había sido nada serio. Avanzó hacia dónde se encontraba el joven y se agachó frente a él.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella, angustiada. Naruto permaneció en silencio e inmóvil. "No debí haber gritado tan fuerte" se reprochó la chica. -¿Naruto-kun?

Él levantó la vista ante la segunda mención de su nombre, haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. Las enormes orbes azules que tanto adoraba se habían tornado color naranja brillante y las pupilas se habían alargado, asemejándose a los ojos de un gato. Él respiraba agitadamente.

-Necesito un momento-gruñó el chico usando esa voz ronca de hacía unos momentos.

Hinata asintió, sentándose en el mismo sitio sin dejar de mirarlo. Le tomó una mano.

El gesto tomó desprevenido al muchacho, quien terminó aferrándose desperadamente al contacto entre sus dedos entrelazados para calmarse. Su mirada se fue suavizando poco a poco, volviendo en menos de diez minutos al azul al que la joven estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Mejor? -interrogó Hinata, llevando su mano libre a la mejilla del rubio.

-Sí-dijo él. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano de Hinata, disfrutando la suavidad del toque. La chica sonrió, aliviada.

-Todo se estaba sintiendo maravilloso, Naruto-kun. -confesó después de un rato. -Pero no fue mi intención gritar tan fuerte. N-no pensé que me morderías y yo... Lo siento. N-no q-quise d-despertar al... N-no quise hacerte enojar.

Él sonrió con tristeza y amargura.

-No me enojé porque gritaste, Hinata-chan.

La joven lo miró sin comprender.

-Me dejé llevar por todo lo que estábamos sintiendo y... El Kyuubi sólo apareció.-pasó una mano por su pelo, temeroso de la reacción que podría tener la chica.-Nunca me había sucedido esto con ninguna otra chica antes.

Hinata frunció el ceño, incómoda por la mención de la experiencia del muchacho. Ignoró lo mejor que pudo el latigazo de celos y acarició la mejilla del chico con su pulgar.

-¿Quieres hablar con Tsunade-sama al respecto?-soltó la chica después de un rato.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Yo... Controlaré esto, Hinata-chan.-prometió.-Es que... Tus gemidos, reacciones, suspiros... Es todo mucho mejor de lo que imaginé en estos meses. Siento que... Todo es... Mucho más intenso que cualquier cosa que sintiera antes. Me haces perder el control. Debo acostumbrarme y controlarlo.

Hinata se sonrojó nuevamente. Había sido correspondida durante meses durante meses sin saberlo y en añadidura, el rubio le había demostrado cuán loco lo volvía. Era hora de que ella lo retribuyera. Era hora de continuar practicando.. La transformación de Naruto en cierta forma la había halagado y... Excitado.

En un hábil movimiento se incorporó. El chico no tardó en imitarla.

Mostró su más radiante sonrisa y lo abrazó, incapaz de verlo a los ojos, susurró a su oído.

-Debemos hacer esto mucho para que funcione. ¿Quizás deberíamos ir a tu apartamento y continuar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gente, aquí estoy de nuevo.

Me emocioné tanto escribiendo el lemmon que se viene que los dejé pendiendo xD

LEMMON -por fin- EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

YAYYYYYY

Saliendo de mi burbuja para comunicarme un poco con ustedes:

-Jara, la historia si va para largo... Bueno. Mas o menos largo. No sabría decir cuántos caps me tome hacer llegar la historia donde quiero, pero sí que habrá bastante para divertirnos un rato :).

-Alabdiel y Ángel de la oscuridad, gracias por tomar el tiempo para dejar un review cada pocos capítulos. Si otras personas siguieran sus ejemplos sería muy feliz y me propondría actualizar más rápido. Coff, coff.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alabdiel, con lo stalker que siempre fue Hinata y con lo que debía salir de ahí. Por lo que he visto las llamadas "tímidas" terminan siendo las peores en cuanto se desatan.

-Ángel de la oscuridad, no encuentro nada que decirte sin hacer spoiler xD me alegra muchísimo que te guste cómo va la historia.

-karenpage, te aseguro que muchas hubiésemos querido que Kurenai en algún momento de nuestras vidas xD

-lillipi, creo que podrías reirte un poco más en los próximos capítulos jaja.

-rosiestar, quizás sea un poco tarde para preguntar .o, pero, que es RTN? jaja.

-Lamento las "O" que he tenido que colocar para hacer las separaciones entre lo que son puntos de vista o escenas. Desde la última actualización de FF no puedo editar los archivos desde mi tablet ni desde mi smarthphone. En lo que tenga mi pc, acomodaré todo.

Agradezco una vez más a todas las personas que están pendientes de la historia y se molestan en dejar un review, dejar la historia en favoritos o darle follow. Cualquier comentario, por pequeño que sea es apreciado y son los que levantan la moral para continuar :) principalmente ahora que estaremos más jodidos en mi país... Deseenos suerte a los venezolanos. La vamos a necesitar con este loco gobernando otros 6 años más.


	8. Primerizos

Advertencia: Este capítulo contendrá lemmon. Si eres menor de edad, no deberías estar leyendo esta historia. Ni ninguna rated M. Pero, ¿A quién engañamos? Sólo no quiero herir sensibilidades.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco en cuanto la propuesta salió de los delicados labios. Tragó saliva audiblemente. Hinata no cesaba de sorprenderlo. El demonio de las nueve colas había empezado a tomar control de su cuerpo cuando se encontraba intimando con ella hacía menos de veinte minutos y en vez de asustarse, o salir corriendo, le proponía ir a su apartamento a... Continuar. Otra vez cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a crecer.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó, intentando ocultar la emoción en su voz. Ella asintió lentamente.

-Lo estoy.

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro del chico. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del piso.

-Te cargaré hasta allá también. -avisó, montándola sobre su hombro. Ella chilló en cuanto Naruto la levantó como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma -Pero nada de juegos sucios.

La muchacha rió avergonzada ante el comentario.

-Puedo caminar, Naruto-kun-dijo ella, cuando el joven emprendió la marcha.

-Y yo puedo levantar hasta cinco veces mi peso con ayuda de mi chakra, pero no por eso lo hago contastemente.-replicó él, sonriendo.

-No es lo mismo-respondió ella,.

-Es verdad, no es lo mismo-reconoció-Pero me gusta llevarte así.

Y con eso quedó zanjado el asunto.

A partir de ese momento, Hinata se límitó a disfrutar el trayecto. Detallando la destreza felina con la que se movía el joven, pudo notar lo bien formadas que eran sus piernas y lo abultado que era su trasero.

Entre las ventajas de salir con un ninja, reflexionó, la número uno debıa ser que tenían buen cuerpo. Mordió su labio inferior.

¿Qué tal se sentiría apretar esos glúteos tan carnosos?

"Oh, Dios, me he convertido en una pervertida" pensó.

Naruto soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Di-dije eso en voz alta también? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. Pero... ¿Exactamente qué...?

Ella se sonrojó.

-¿P-podemos hablar d-de eso d-después?

Naruto rió nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, Hinata-chan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Era la tercera vez que se le caían las llaves. Se maldijo interiormente.

Estaba tan jodidamente nervioso...

Tenía a la chica con la que había estado fantaseando en los últimos meses a su espalda, esperando para entrar en su departamento, en donde estarían solos.

Bufó.

Empleando toda su concentración en controlar los temblores que lo estaban invadiendo, logró abrir la puerta al cuarto intento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Hinata tuvo que ahogar una risita que amenazó con salir de su garganta cuando las llaves de Naruto cayeron al piso por primera vez. De inmediato supo que la acción se repetiría un par de veces, así que desvió la mirada. Por más adorable que Naruto-kun se viera intentando abrir la puerta, reirse no haría más que lastimar su ego. Aunque... Cuando se agachó tuvo una vista completa de su trasero.

Hm.

Eso sí quería verlo.

Tan ensimismada estaba disfrutando el panorama que ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar. -dijo Naruto, sosteniendo la puerta abierta y haciendo un teatral gesto con su otra mano. La chica pestañeó con rapidez, saliendo de su ensoñación. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera? Se adentró al apartamento con timidez.

Por suerte, Naruto habıa organizado y limpiado el lugar en medio de su insomnio.

Hinata observó el apartamento maravillada. Era mucho mejor de lo que había podido observar a través de la ventana.

Entusiasmado, el chico le hizo un recorrido a lo largo del acogedor departamento.

Le mostró la pequeña cocina/comedor y la salita de recibimiento.

-Bueno, en realidad no es muy grande-apuntó, apenado.-Sólo falta mi habitación.

Tragó en seco.

-¿Quieres verla?-preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Hinata asintió, totalmente roja mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. Él tomó su mano y la llevó dentro del dormitorio.

Sus manos estaban sudorosas.

Esperando que la chica no lo notara, apresuró sus pasos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Ella quedó impresionada por la simplicidad de la habitación del muchacho. Sin pósters, juegos de video o televisión, una solitaria foto que adornaba la mesita de noche junto a un reloj digital, era la única evidencia de que la habitación estaba de hecho, en uso.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que era la misma foto del equipo siete que Sakura-chan tenía en su habitación. Analizó el resto del cuarto*. Una ventana enorme que seguramente lo llenaría de luz durante el día se encontraba justo al lado de la cama. Se sonrojó al recordar las veces que había espiado al chico... La cama estaba impecablemente hecha, con sábanas azul celeste y almohadas blancas

Era realmente espaciosa.

Se sintió mareada cuando la magnitud de lo que podría suceder la golpeó. Imágenes del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior la invadieron. Ver la perfección del cuerpo del chico tan de cerca...

Comenzó a hiperventilar.

"No me desmayaré. No me desmayaré. No me desmayaré " se repetía mentalmente mientras que con pasos torpes, se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella.

Después de unos instantes, Naruto se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?-preguntó él, apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro de la chica.-Hmm. No tiene por que pasar nada esta noche. Puedes estar tranquila.

La joven lo miró con atención.

-E-en verdad, no quiero que te sientas presionada. Fue bastante raro lo que pasó en la montaña. Cuando te sientas preparada para... Bueno. Cuando te sientas preparada podemos intentarlo.-explicó, finalizando con una radiante sonrisa, de esas en la cerraba sus ojos y sus facciones parecían incluso más zorrunas.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza ante las palabras del rubio. Él estaba siendo considerado con ella y le estaba dando una vía de escape.

Sintió una corriente de adrenalina a través de su cuerpo, como cada vez que Naruto con un simple y desinteresado gesto hacía que su admiración por él creciera.

Olvidando sus temores, se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la cama .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Sin previo aviso, la muchacha había tomado las riendas de la situación. Sonrió contra los labios que lo besaban con insistencia.

-Hinata-chan-murmuró el chico, abrazándola con fuerza y plantando suaves besos en la comisura de sus labios.-¿Te molestaría si me ruedo más hacia arriba y coloco unas almohadas para estar más cómodos?

Ella sólo negó con un gesto de su cabeza. Naruto sonrió pícaramente.

En unos rápidos movimientos se deshizo de sus zapatos y de los de ella. Apretó a Hinata contra sí y se rodó al centro de la cama usando sus piernas. Perezoso respecto a quitar sus manos del cuerpo de la chica, solo se arrastró hasta el espaldar de la cama, donde estaban las almohadas.

Ella rió ante las acciones del muchacho.

-Listo-anunció Naruto, sonriente, de nuevo reclamando los suaves labios. Pasó con delicadeza su mano a lo largo de la espalda de la chica, idiotizado por la delicada curva que describía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Animada por los ronroneos del chico producto de sus caricias en la dorada cabellera, Hinata se aventuró a besar esa área del cuerpo del muchacho que había consentido cuando iba a espaldas de él.

Besó con ternura cada centímetro de la tersa piel del cuello, deteniéndose en los puntos que reconoció como sensibles con una lenta lamida o una leve succión.

La mano de Naruto se deslizó con extrema lentitud a lo largo de su columna, hasta llegar a posarse sobre su trasero. Ella mordisqueo levemente el cuello ante las nuevas atenciones.

El chico se dedicó a masajear esa zona, conteniéndose a penas de restregarla contra su cuerpo agarrándola solamente desde ahí. Para ese entonces, ya tenía un gran problema debajo de sus pantalones y la joven pareció notarlo. Él la miró, penoso, pidiendo disculpas con su mirada. Hinata lo besó con aún más ganas y contrario a lo que esperaba el joven, posicionó su centro contra su erección, ejerciendo una deliciosa presión con su propio peso. Esos pantalones de licra que llevaba no eran una gran barrera que digamos y seguro su ropa interior era de una tela muy fina... Podía sentir lo tibia y húmeda que se encontraba. Respiró profundamente. Podía soportarlo si ella se quedaba inmó...

"Oh, Dios" gimió él. Hinata había empezado un suave vaivén con sus caderas. Contra su erección. Dejó de besarlo mientras descubría las maravillosas sensaciones, pero no apartó su boca de la de él.

Que el Kyuubi se llevara en ese mismo instante a Naruto si se equivocaba al decir que jamás había tenido una imagen más sexy en su cabeza que la de Hinata frotándose contra él y jadeando tan cerca de su boca mientras lo montaba. El placer era muy intenso, aunque las oscilaciones del menudo cuerpo de la chica sobre su eje eran lentas y precisas. Los ojos de ella se encontraban cerrados, disfrutando de todo aquello.

Se veía tan... Hermosa.

Incapaz de soportar la tentación a la que la chica lo estaba sometiendo, tomó con ambas manos el respingón trasero e inicio el mismo movimiento rítmico con sus caderas.

Ella suspiró eróticamente por el estímulo. Mordió con muy poca fuerza el labio inferior del joven en un vano intento por controlar sus gemidos e inconscientemente aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Él gruñó bajito. Dejando en el rincón más oscuro de su cerebro las ganas de eyacular, se dedicó a empujar más rápido contra la chica, pegándola a través del provocativo trasero, más a su erección. Los gemidos de ella también aumentaron en cantidad y volumen.

"Mírame, Hinata-chan" suplicó, con la voz ligeramente ronca. "Mírame". Ella obedeció. Las pupilas del chico empezaban a alargarse y desde el centro leves destellos naranjas comenzaban a esparcirse. Fascinada por la exótica belleza, plantó un pequeño beso en los labios del joven. Él la retuvo mordiendola con suavidad y acelerando sus envites.

Comenzó a gemir a un ritmo bastante apresurado y el movimiento de sus caderas a disminuir hasta quedar casi inmovil sobre el joven. Naruto se vio obligado a mover el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que el trance de placer que estaba experimentando Hinata se intensificara. Después de unos segundos de tales atenciones, la tensión del cuerpo de ella llegó al punto máximo, haciendola temblar y convulsionar del placer.

-Naruto-kun-suspiró ella en cuanto el último estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo. Las caderas de ambos estaban quietas y sus respiraciones agitadas.-Eso fue... Increíble.

Él sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Dio un suave apretón ahí donde mantenía sus manos. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

-Lo fue-susurró él, plantando un suave beso en sus labios. Naruto se divirtió al sentir cómo ella le correspondía, melosa y sin prisas. Al parecer, él no era el único que había estado desesperado por alcanzar la liberación. Hinata comenzó a acariciar su pelo nuevamente, pasando sus manos por todo el cuero cabelludo deleitándose con la suavidad.

-Aún no has "acabado"-apuntó ella mientras mordía con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja.

Él hubiese reído de no haber sentido el cálido aliento de la chica haciendo estragos con su cordura. Las manos de ella paseaban por sus costillas, y sus piernas se movían inquietas entre las de él.

-¿Q-quieres que lo haga?-preguntó Naruto, con la piel de gallina.

-Sí-murmuró la chica.

Nervioso, se limitó a aumentar la intensidad de sus besos y a continuar con el vaivén de sus manos en la espalda de la chica. Deseaba tanto a Hinata. Tanto, tanto... Pero no quería lastimarla. Ya era suficiente mérito haberse controlado con la chica sobre él moviendose de la forma que lo había hecho. Había tomado demasiados riesgos al llevarla a su apartamento... Lo más responsable sería detener todo aquello.

Lo haría, en cuanto ella dejara de succionar así su labio. En lo que su lengua dejara de explorar su boca y ella dejara de gemir de esa manera. Un momento más y estaría listo para dejarlo...

Después de unos minutos, y sin mediar palabra, ella levantó su torso y se despojó de su sueter, dejando a Naruto sin respiración por un par de segundos.

Una camisa negra de tirantes era todo lo que Hinata tenía bajo la prenda que ahora estaba en el piso. Los delicados pezones amenazaban con perforar la delicada tela y unas gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por su pecho. Por si fuera poco, los senos de la chica levantaban la camisa, dejando expuesto hasta el ombligo el bien formado vientre. Aun sin palabras y con la boca abierta, llevó sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura de la chica. El negro contrastaba a la perfección con la blancura de su piel.

Suspiró. ¿Detener todo y dejar de observar esa obra maestra que era el cuerpo de la chica? No. No quería. ¿Podría verla sin nada sobre ella? Esperaba que sí. Ese día no llevaba esas vendas que mantenían los senos inmóviles. Por fin podría observar aquellos montículos. Suspiró de nuevo. Deseaba con toda su alma tocarlos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Mientras él la observaba embobado, ella bajó el cierre del sueter naranja y negro que llevaba él. Casi rie al observar la expresión anonadada del chico cuando pasó la manos sobre la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo.

Naruto desechó todas las ideas de renunciar a ese encuentro. Se incorporó con rapidez, deshaciendose de su chaleco y su camisa, tomando posesión de los labios de la chica mientras la sentaba en su regazo.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó color escarlata ante la semidesnudez del rubio.

Quería verlo. Quería saborearlo. Quería hacerle saber cuánto lo deseaba.

Respondió el beso con ganas, intentando controlar la enorme necesidad de morder, besar y lamer cada duro músculo del pecho del escultural hombre que tenía al frente. Acarició su espalda mientras lo besaba, amando cada hendidura que encontró y añadiendo cada una a la lista mental que llevaba de todo aquello que debía recorrer con sus labios.

El muchacho también había comenzado a hacer lo propio con la espalda de ella. Confirmó, aliviado, que la joven no llevaba sostén. Estaba seguro que hubiese tenido serios problemas con esa prenda.

Besó con pasión su cuello, queriendo marcarla con sus dientes. Recordó lo acontecido hacía un rato. Se conformaría con succionar animadamente.

Lamió las gotas de sudor que se formaban justo arriba de sus pechos y casi se deja llevar ante el impulso de enterrar su cabeza entre ellos cuando ella soltó el más agudo gemido de la velada. Apartó el rostro de los tentadores senos y miró a Hinata directo a los ojos, haciendo una silenciosa pregunta. Deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los costados de la chica deteniendose justo antes de tocar su busto. Hinata lo observó divertida. Puso sus manos sobre las de él y las llevó hacia esa zona que él quería tocar.

Naruto se veía de lo más tierno explorando esa parte de su cuerpo. Su boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras los acariciaba. Se relamió los labios después de unos instantes y al besarla comenzó con unos deliciosos movimientos sobre ellos que le hicieron olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

En definitiva, los senos de Hinata eran lo máximo. Los más grandes que jamás hubiese tocado y los únicos que quería tocar. Sus manos no conseguían abarcar completamente ambos senos.

Grandes sin llegar a lo grotesco, lo suficientemente acolchados como para ser sus almohadas personales.

Siseó de placer al notar sus puntas duras. Temeroso de lastimarla si los apretaba, inició un suave masaje sobre ellos. Su entrepierna dio otro tirón cuando su pulgar se deslizó sobre el excitado pezón y oyó a la muchacha suspirar. Se concentró en esas cumbres. atormendandolas con sus dedo, y volviendo a besar sus labios.

Ella continuaba acariciando la rubia melena, apretando en sus puños mechones cuando los corrientazos de placer la invadían. Suspiró incontables veces el nombre del ninja que la tenía entre sus brazos. Casi podía palpar el orgasmo debido a las deliciosas atenciones. Apostaba que sin esa molesta tela...

Sin pensarlo ni una milésima de segundo más, también se despojó de su camisa.

Naruto casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al verla.

Su piel era toda blanca, blanca como la nieve. Sus senos eran de una redondez casi perfecta. Y sus pezones... Imposiblemente rosados, parecían dos pequeñas cerezas que se alzaban pidiendo su atención. Se preguntó si podría hacer que se pusieran tan rojos como esa fruta. Gimió. Eran como imanes que atraían con una fuerza descomunal sus manos. Sin poder contenerse ante esa atracción, llevó sus dos manos a los montículos.

El primer pensamiento que difusamente apareció en su mente, fue la suavidad que sentía entre sus dedos. Quería abarcarlos todos y estrujarlos.

Experimentaba una dulce frustración al no poder hacerlo.

El segundo pensamiento fue el contraste que había entre las pieles de ambos. La blancura de Hinata junto a su tostada piel, le hizo recordar la pureza de la chica.

La más pura. La más inocente. Solo para él. Entregada a tal punto que se había dejado ir en un liberador orgasmo entre sus brazos, por la acción de su miembro contra su intimidad, al punto que se estaba desnudando para él.

Se sintió endurecer inclusive aun más ante la constatación del hecho.

Una parte de él se sintió sumamente feliz de ser él quien manchara esa pureza y llevara a Hinata por el mundo del amor carnal. Ella sería solo de él.

Siguió jugando con las preciosas puntas de sus senos, enorgulleciendose de cada gemido que salía de los labios de la chica.

Asombrado por la extrema dureza de sus nuevos juguetes, decidió llevarselos a la boca. Empezó con el derecho, cubriéndo completamente el rosado pezón. Hinata susurró su nombre mientras que su lengua empezó a atormentarla tal cual lo habían hecho sus dedos. Sin descuidar ni un segundo el otro con su mano, apretó con fuerza una de las nalgas de la chica.

Ella acariciaba con desesperación el pelo del joven, sintiendo en su bajo vientre la misma tensión que había experimentado solo unos instantes atrás. ¿Sería posible llegar al clímax otra vez en tan poco tiempo? El fuerte apretón en su trasero, sumado a la imagen de Naruto succionando sus pechos y el pene del chico, iniesto y dispuesto a estimularla aun debajo de aquel mono indeseable, le indicaban que sí.

Se volvió a posicionar sobre la erección de Naruto y empezó a frotarse contra ella, con rapidez. El chico mordió con algo de brusquedad el seno de la chica. Ella gimió eróticamente. Esa vez, optó por dar pequeños brincos sobre la longitud del muchacho. Él continuó ensimismado las labores en su pecho y trasero, haciendo que el orgasmo la golpeara a penas unos pocos segundos después de iniciar sus movimientos.

Sin embargo, inquieta y sobrestimulada, Hinata estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecha. Deseaba... Más. Desesperada, puso aun más esmero a sus movimientos con la esperanza de darle algo de tranquilidad a su cuerpo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Naruto había cambiado su boca de seno y ahora se entretenía atormentando al pezón izquierdo. Ella continuó brincando, alentando al chico con sus manos en la rubia cabellera a que siguiera succionando de esa forma sus pechos.

Pasados unos instantes, Naruto se vio obligado a hablar.

"Si sigues brincando... Me correré en mis pantalones, Hinata-chan" dijo, sin molestarse en despegar la boca de su cuerpo."Y en los tuyos, y en toda la cama decir verdad, he estado aguantándolo por mucho rato". Ella sonrió. Esa era la excusa que estaba esperando.

Era hora de poner en marcha lo aprendido. Con cuidado de que no los tuviera entre sus dientes, apartó a Naruto de sus senos, haciendo que el mismo se acostara en la cama nuevamente. El chico hizo pucheros hasta que Hinata intentó quitarle los pantalones, sin éxito. Ahí comprendió lo que la muchacha quería hacer. La ayudó a deshacerse de la incómoda prenda, quedando solo en bóxers ante la hermosa joven, repentinamente consiente del hecho de que a pesar que le quedaba algo holgado su erección se marcaba por completo.

Notó cómo Hinata se sonrojaba aún más y respiraba profundamente antes de apartar la vista de sus partes privadas y comenzar a dejar un reguero de besos por todo su cuello y pecho. Pasaba sus manos por sus pectorales y sus abdominales mientras besaba con adoración cada parte de la piel expuesta.

Sentirse así de querido era un cambio bastante agradable para Naruto. Se preguntó cómo había sabido ella que esos besos lo llevarían tan lejos en el umbral del placer y deleite. Acarició el largo pelo de la joven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Ella levantó la vista cuando sus caricias comenzaban descender más abajo del ombligo del chico. Él sonrió, su mirada completamente azul.

Al menos el Kyuubi se mantenía fuera por el momento

Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero la emoción y nervios en los ojos del rubio la hicieron en cierta forma, tranquilizarse. No era la única que temblaba como un hoja. Un poco más decidida, llevó sus manos al borde elástico del bóxer. Sintió el calor que emanaba el eje del chico. Bajó hasta las rodillas la prenda de un solo tirón.

Tragó en seco ante el miembro que se erguía completamente erecto y desnudo ante ella.

Un tono más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo y totalmente excitado, el pene de Naruto era la parte de su anatomía que más la había impresionado.

Calculó que debía medir cerca de dieciocho centímetros. Mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad. Se suponía que la media era de quince... Maldijo por un segundo a sensei por haberla ilusionado. La primera vez de una chica dolía, incluso si se trataba de un pene pequeño. Seguro que a ella le dolería más que los mil demonios. Parecía ser más grueso de lo normal. Gimió. Debió imaginarselo... Un chico tan alto y con tan buenos genes como su Naruto-kun. Seguro, era hermoso, en su viril manera, pero era muy grande. Se sonrojó. Ay, Naruto la poseería con esa gran...

Él carraspeó.

-Si los sigues mirando así se hará más pequeño_ -_murmuró, avergonzado.

Hinata pestañeó un par de veces.

-Yo... Lo siento. Es que... Es demasiado grande. -explicó ella, todavía observando el miembro del chico. Ni un solo vello. ¿Se habría depilado?

Naruto sonrió, entre divertido y orgulloso, totalmente despojado de su vergüenza. El rostro de Hinata y su expresión al decir aquellas palabras aumentaron su ego a niveles inimaginables. Inocente hasta decir basta y sincera a niveles inimaginables. Su Hinata.

Todavía insegura e intimidada, Hinata lo tomó en su mano, muy cerca de la punta. La piel era suave como en el resto de su cuerpo, y a la vez estaba duro como una roca. La otra mano se dirigió a sus testículos, sopesándolos con cuidado.

Él jadeó.

La mano que sostenía el tronco, comenzó a subir y a bajar con lentitud, haciendo un puño alrededor de él. Ella se maravilló al ver la roja punta siendo tapada y destapada una y otra vez por la misma piel de él. Apretó ligeramente su parte baja, obteniendo como respuesta un gemido placentero. Aumentó el ritmo, cuidandose de no lastimarlo.

El rostro del chico se contrajo en una muy sensual mueca de placer cuando el meneo se aceleró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Naruto optó por desviar la mirada de la excitante escena que tenía frente a sus narices. Las pálidas manos de Hinata acariciaban su masculinidad, creando ese maravilloso contraste que lo ponía a mil. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás con la esperanza de aguantar por unos minutos más las caricias.

-Naruto-kun-lo llamó ella. Él llevó su vista de nuevo a la muchacha y casi se queda sin aliento ante la imagen que sus ojos le mostraron. Hinata había bajado su mano y lo sostenía justo en el medio, dejando su glande expuesto ante ella. La mano seguía trabajando en él mientras que ella...

Ella se disponía a llevar la punta a su boca.

Sentir los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos era lo mejor que había experimentado hasta ese instante. Hasta que sintió la cálida cavidad de la chica recibiendo su pene. Ella primero cubrió su glande y le dió unos pequeños lametazos sin apartarse. Lo sacó de su boca y observó cómo Naruto la miraba sorprendido y extasiado. Besó con devoción los costados de la herramienta, procurando mostrar todo lo posible su lengua en el proceso. Acarició con suavidad su saco durante un momento y luego llevó su mano a las fuertes piernas, disfrutando lo duras que eran. Él comenzaba a retorcerse del placer para ese momento. ¿Cómo la pequeña y dulce Hinata sabía cómo llevarlo a ese punto? Gimió lastimeramente. Quería eyacular, pero también querıa seguir disfrutando de las caricias. Quería todo de ella.

Hinata introdujo de nuevo dentro de sí el pene, intentando abarcar lo más que pudo de su longitud. Fue entonces cuando él colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y acarició con ternura su pelo. Ella supo que era hora de hacer que el chico descargara su tensión. Relajando su garganta, y aplicando un poco de chakra para mantenerse libre de arcadas, metió el miembro aún más dentro de sí. Naruto gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Ella lo mantuvo así un par de segundos antes de retirarlo un poco y volver a introducirlo con más ganas.

-Hinata-chan... V-voy a... Correrme-dijo entredientes. Hinata sonrió para sus adentros y aceleró el proceso. Repitió la acción un par de veces más hasta que Naruto, levantando sus caderas contra su boca y sosteniendo la cabeza de ella con ambas manos, dejó salir un potente chorro de semen. Ella procuró que todo pasara directo a su garganta, pero le fue imposible. El líquido inundó toda su boca, saliendo un poco por las comisuras de sus labios. Tragó con difícultad y sacó de su boca el miembro con lentitud.

Naruto mantenía la mirada fija en ella. Se incorporó en perezosos movimientos y lamió con dulzura una gota de su esencia que corría por el mentón de Hinata. La estrechó fuerte contra él. Jamás había probado su propio semen. Pero Hinata lo había tragado con tal gusto que... La curiosidad había podido más que él. Además, ella se veía tan adorable con esa gotita en su mentón.

Respiró el aroma de la chica. Ella se dejó abrazar, disfrutando también del aroma de Naruto.

Él la colocó a su lado, en la cama. Y se acostó sobre ella. Enterró su cabeza entre los senos de la chica. Hinata continuó acariciando la cabeza del chico.

-¿E-estuvo b-bien?-preguntó ella, sonrojada, intentando sonar desinteresada.

-¿Bien? -bufó-Eso fue... Soberbio. Magnífico... Maravilloso. Tú... Eres maravillosa, Hinata-chan.

Naruto comenzó a besar con suavidad el valle que se hacía entre los dos montículos de la chica.

Ella rió, divertida. La nariz del joven entre sus senos le hacía cosquillas.

-M-me haces cosquillas, Naruto-kun. -avisó, riendo. -Pa-para.

Naruto sonrió con malicia. Arrastró sus manos a los costados de ella, moviendo sus dedos.

Hinata se carcajeó fuertemente.

-No sabía que tenías cosquillas, Hinata-chan-dijo él.

-Po-por favor...-suplicó ella-Detente.

Su risa era tan mágica.

-¿Y si no quiero?-preguntó, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Hinata no pudo responder por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. En lugar de eso, rodeó al chico con sus piernas, y empezó a frotar su centro contra el semierecto miembro del rubio.

-Ey-siseó él. -Juegas sucio.

Sus manos se dirigieron a los senos de la chica, estrujándolos con dulzura.

-Tú empezaste-señaló ella.

-Yo no hice trampa -aclaró Naruto. -Sólo te hacía cosquillas.

Los pezones de la chica estaban duros. Naruto pasó su dedo índice sobre uno de ellos.

-Sólo así te ibas a detener-jadeó ella, un corrientazo de placer atravesándola. -Naruto-kun...

Su nombre en los labios de la muchacha sonaba tremendamente erótico. Llevó uno de las rosadas cumbres a su boca. Ella gimió, elevando sus caderas.

-Eso... Se siente muy bien-jadeó Hinata.

El chico llevó su mano derecha al trasero de la chica, metiéndola debajo de la licra.

-Puedo hacer que se sienta mejor-susurró contra el seno.

-H-hazlo-rogó Hinata, mientras la lengua del chico se paseaba rápido sobre su pezón y sus caderas se juntaban aun más. En un fluido movimiento, le quitó la licra a la chica, dejándola solo con su ropa interior. Acarició las bien torneadas y tersas piernas antes de dirigir su mano a la intimidad de la chica. Ella soltó un gritito de placer.

-E-estás empapada- gimoteó él. Sus dedos iniciaron lento vaivén a lo largo de toda la intimidad. No sentía ningún vello sobre la tela. Terminó de endurecerse.-¿Te gusta?-interrogó, mirandola directo a sus ojos.

-S-sí... Naruto-kun...

Él detuvo las caricias en su centro. La malicia inundó sus rasgos. Ella protestó indignada.

-Naruto-kun... Q-quiero que sigas. ¿Po-por qué te detienes?

Pasó su pulgar a lo largo del elástico de la prenda de la chica.

-Porque quiero tocarte sin esto-respondió, soltando la tira y pinchándola.

Apenada y extremadamente excitada, hizo lo que el chico quería.

Él quedó sin habla. Hinata estaba depilada. Su vulva se encontraba brillante, producto de los líquidos que salían de ella. El clítoris de la chica estaba hinchado y rojo. Clamaba su atención. Se relamió los labios. Acercó su cabeza al monte Venus de la chica y le dio un largo lametazo. Ella suspiró. Continuó lamiendo con gran deleite la intimidad de Hinata. Llevó uno de sus dedos a su entrada, y tanteó antes de introducirlo con lentitud.

Hinata jadeó por la intrusión.

El joven buscó relajarla. La otra mano se dirigió a sus pechos y los masajeó con dedicación. Después de unos instantes, sintió como la chica aflojaba sus músculos vaginales.

Cauteloso, adentró un segundo dedo. Emprendió un suave mete-saca, aumentando la rapidez de sus lamidas.

Hinata gimió muy fuerte cuando él dobló sus dedos, llegando a un punto en extremo sensible.

-Hinata-chan...-suspiró él contra su sexo. -Quiero estar dentro de ti.

El corazón de Hinata latió desbocado. Ella también lo deseaba. Nerviosa, buscó a tientas su sueter y sacó del bolsillo los tres condones que había traído consigo. Sonrió tímidamente, sonrojada, sosteniendo uno entre dos de sus dedos.

Naruto la observó anonadado.

-Yo... Quiero decir... T-t-tú... -el chico tragó saliva-V-viniste preparada.

Ella asintió, avergonzada.

-Q-quiero ponértelo-susurró Hinata. Él se echó para atrás, cayendo sentado. Su pene completamente erecto.

Él gimió en cuanto la chica lo tomó en su delicada mano.

-N-no n-necesitamos... E-eso.

Hinata lo miró curiosa.

-E-estoy l-limpio.-jadeó él. -No he... No he estado con nadie desde que llegué a la aldea y... Me hice exámenes.

Ella se entretuvo acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias.

-E-estoy s-sano-repitió, entre dientes.

De nuevo esa risa musical inundó sus oídos.

-D-de acuerdo, Naruto-kun.-dijo Hinata, riendo. Él no pudo evitar reir con ella.-No necesitamos esto.

Tiró al piso el condón que tenía en sus manos y extendió sus brazos.

Él se abalanzó sobre Hinata, entusiasmado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

El corazón le dejó de latir durante un par de milisegundos cuando Naruto le dijo que no habıa estado con nadie desde que llegó a la aldea. El alivio inundó su cuerpo, liberando toda la tensión en un espontáneo ataque de risa.

No tendría que andar por la calle pensando a qué chica Naruto le habría brindado en el último mes esa sensaciones que ella acababa de experimentar.

No tendría que preocuparse por la salud del joven.

¡Lo sentiría adentrarse dentro de ella sin ningún tipo de barrera!

Eso definitivamente era lo mejor de todo.

Invitó a Naruto a sus brazos, abriéndolos para él. Su boca era demandante sobre la de ella y su miembro se restregaba sobre su húmedo sexo, robándole suspiros de placer. Deseaba tanto sentirse llena...

Enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, sus pies enterrándose en los carnosos glúteos, animándolo a continuar.

Él apartó su rostro del cuerpo de la chica y la miró directo a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban del hermoso azul que ella tanto amaba... Él llevó su mano a la entrada de Hinata, comprobando si estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para él. La chica jadeó inquieta cuando él la masturbó sin apartar la vista.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó él con la voz ronca.

-S-sí-gimió Hinata, absorta en el placer que estaba recibiendo.

Naruto dirigió su miembro a la vagina de la chica sumamente nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y plantó un beso en los labios de Naruto. El glande del joven empezaba a adentrarse en ella. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Sentía una gran presión en su intimidad.

Dolía.

Y mucho.

Él era demasiado grueso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Ignorante sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de desvirgar a una chica, optó por penetrar a Hinata lentamente. Si lo hacía con brusquedad, se correría en cuanto sintiera las cálidas paredes apretádolo y la muchacha terminaría muy decepcionada de su primera vez.

Su miembro se deslizaba con facilidad, haciendo de contenerse un esfuerzo casi titánico. Ella estaba empapada.

Naruto observó el rostro de Hinata. Tenía los labios fruncidos con fuerza y los ojos cerrados de igual manera.

¿Le estaría doliendo?

Preocupado, detuvo el avance de sus caderas y se dedicó a calmarla con besos a lo largo de todo su cuello y mejillas.

-Eres hermosa-dijo Naruto, besándo los párpados de la joven. Ella abrió los ojos, regalándole media sonrisa al rubio.

Él se apoderó de los povocativos labios de ella en un beso tierno y sin prisas. Ella se dejó llevar por la suavidad de Naruto. Sus manos se dirigieron a la melena amarilla, acariciandola.

Después de un rato, el joven se animó a continuar su empuje.

Hinata sonrió contra la boca de su compañero. El dolor había disminuido de forma considerable. Naruto tenía una excelente forma de tranquilizarla

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Él jadeó cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella. La forma que sus paredes lo apretaban, su centro humedeciendose, los leves estremecimientos de su interior... Sentía como si estuviera experimentando todo por primera vez. Nunca antes lo había hecho sin protección y se alegraba de que estuviera compartiendo con Hinata ese momento.

Retiró con la misma lentitud su pene. Y volvió a introducirlo.

Ella gimió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Con Naruto entre sus piernas y el gran miembro llenándola, Hinata se sentía completa. Las ansías que había tenido hacía unos instantes; el desespero y la insatisfacción a pesar de haber tenido dos orgasmos desaparecieron en cuanto la longitud del chico terminó de desvirgarla.

La azul mirada no se apartaba de su rostro. Él era tan condenadamente lindo. Con delicadeza, él salió de ella, dejando un vacío insoportable por un par de segundos.

De nuevo la penetró y la satisfacción salió de sus labios en un suave gemido.

Se sentía bien.

Él repitió el movimiento, con igual parsimonia. Ella mordió el labio inferior del chico. Con sus piernas lo empujó más hacia dentro.

El joven gimoteó el nombre de la muchacha. Enterró la cabeza entre los senos ade la chica y, hambriento, busco los pezones. Tomó uno con sus labios y otro con sus dedos, divirtiéndose con los jadeos de Hinata. Embistió gentilmente de nuevo.

-Naruto-kun-suplicó ella. -L-lo quiero más rápido.

Él la miró a los ojos sin apartar su boca de los pezones. Llevó una de sus manos al hinchado clítoris y lo masajeó con ganas. La joven chilló de placer. Naruto suspiró. Ella lo estaba apretando más. Empujó otra vez.

Hinata se retorcía del placer. En cualquier momento otro orgasmo se apoderaría de ella.

Él salió de ella de nuevo, y cuando se iba a adentrar, Hinata le dio más impulso con sus piernas, haciendo que la embestida fuera mucho más brusca. Ambos jadearon.

-Hi-Hinata...-dijo él, con voz ronca. Arremetió contra ella con mayor fuerza y rapidez. -E-eres mu-muy estrecha.

Hinata elevó sus caderas hacia el rubio, haciéndolo gemir.

-Quiero que... Lo hagas más rápido-susurró ella a su oído, mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja. Dejó salir un gemido ahí mismo,

Naruto no soportó más esas provocaciones. Jamás pensó que la chica sería tan atrevida... Pero le agradaba. Cesó las atenciones al clítoris de Hinata y apoyó ambas manos en los costados de ella e inició un rápido vaivén con sus caderas. Ella lo abrazó y asistió sus movimientos con sus propias caderas y pies.

Todo lo que estaba sintiendo la abrumaba. Sus cuerpos hacían un sonido muy erótico al chocar; los gemidos inundaban la habitación y Naruto estaba haciendo una mueca que le parecía de lo más sensual. Concentrado, empujaba contra ella una y otra vez. No dejaba de mirarla.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus envites. La chica lo estaba apretando cada vez más. Era probable que le faltara poco para correrse. No se perdería por nada del mundo la cara de Hinata llegando al orgasmo en su primera vez. Se sentıa orgulloso de estar logrando eso.

La joven comenzó a gemir a un ritmo muy acelerado. Le faltaba poco. Se apresuró a empujar aun más rápido. A él también le faltaba muy poco. Las paredes de ella comenzaron a contraerse rítmicamente, anunciando la tan esperada liberación. Se estrechó aún mas. La cara de Hinata se contrajo en una expresión de placer puro. Gimió el nombre del rubio y lo abrazó fuerte.

Él se dejó ir a mitad del clímax de ella, cuando las contracciones de su vagina hicieron trizas su aguante. También abrazó con fuerza a la chica. Se sentía tan bien correrse dentro de ella.

Hinata disfrutó la sensación de llenura que experimentó cuando sintió el tibio semen de Naruto derramarse en su interior. Una cantidad enorme... Vaya, aun tenía mucho guardado a pesar de haberse corrido en su boca.

Ella sonrió. "Mi semental"

Naruto la miró divertido.

-Sí, tu semental-río el joven, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus pechos.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate.

-Y-yo... Y-yo...

-Eres muy tierna, Hinata-chan-soltó el chico. -¿Lo sabías?

Se acurrucó, meloso, entre los brazos de la muchacha. No esperó la respuesta.

-Y muy cómoda. Podría dormir aquí, entre tus senos.-añadió. -Eso de hace un momento fue increíble. Nunca lo había hecho sin condón. Te alegrará saber que también fuiste mi primera vez.

Bostezó.

-Son las dos de la mañana. -señaló él.- Te quedarás a dormir conmigo aquí hoy, ¿cierto? Vamos... Que ni siquiera tengo ganas de salir de ti. Seguimos siendo uno.

Ella sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Excelente entonces-murmuró el chico, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus declaradas almohadas. -Ah, eres tan suave.

La abrazó con más fuerza.

-Eres mía.-susurró, cerrando los ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

¡Por fin el lemmon!

jaja.

Lamento la tardanza, pero quería hacer especial la primera vez de estos dos.

Se habrán dado cuenta ya que realmente me extendí en esta parte.

El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, jajaja.

De nuevo les agradezco por todos los comentarios, follows y alerts :)

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Dejenlo saber en los reviews!

Desde ya pido disculpas por los posibles errores ortográficos.

Yo me beteo solita xD.

saludos :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Interrupción

Advertencia: este capítulo también contendrá lemmon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Naruto cayó rendido en cuanto cerró los ojos. Hinata se permitió reir del momento de sinceridad del chico. Había sido tan tierno verlo parlotear. Acarició los suaves cabellos de Naruto. La respiración de él era lenta y acompasada.

El miembro del joven se encogió al punto que terminó por salirse solo de su cuerpo. Ah. Sintió como si se le escapara una parte de ella misma.

Hinata reflexionó sobre lo acontecido en las últimas horas. Realmente no había sentido nada de miedo cuando Naruto perdió por momentos el control y dejó que el kyuubi saliera a la luz. Sabía que él no le haría daño. Prueba de ello fue que cuando la había penetrado su mirada había sido siempre azul.

Pasó su mano por la mejilla del rubio.

Debía estar exhausto. La aparición del Kyuubi siempre terminaba por dejarlo inconsciente y ese día había estado a punto de tomar posesión de él dos veces.

Mientras, ella se encontraba en una burbuja de felicidad en la que solo cabían Naruto y ella. Perder la virginidad con él había sido una experiencia maravillosa. Considerado, tierno y amoroso, había dejado por tierra ese mito tan popular de que más que disfrutarlo, sufriría en su primera vez.

"Te alegrará saber que fuiste mi primera vez también" había dicho Naruto.

De nuevo, el alivió y la alegría habían hecho un recorrido completo por sus venas, expulsando de su organismo todas aquellas ideas locas que le llegaban a la cabeza. Al menos en ese sentido sería la primera mujer del joven. Quería ser la única que sintiera esa calidez recorriéndola.

Quizás algún día Naruto se derramaría en ella y dejaría en su vientre un bebé rubio e hiperactivo como él. Un bebé de ambos. Sonrió ante la imagen. Algún día. Primero disfrutarían juntos de su juventud. Mudarse a una casita, casarse...

Suspiró. Hace unos días parecía tan lejano todo eso y en ese instante podía casi sentir en su dedo una alianza matrimonial.

Se preguntó si no estaba llevando eso muy lejos. No tenían ni siquiera una semana de novios. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

Acarició con delicadeza la espectacular espalda, siguiendo con sus dedos las líneas de los definidos músculos. Siguió hasta sus brazos, apretandolos suavemente. Devolvió sus manos hasta su espalda. ¿Y si aprovechaba ese instante para comprobar con sus manos la consistencia del trasero del chico? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. En sus pies se había sentido algo duro. Moría de ganas de pasar por ahí sus manos. Con el corazón desbocado, arrastró sus manos hasta esa parte y lo estrujó con ganas.

Era firme. No suave ni duro. Firme. Hmm. Era perfecto. Continuó acariciando los glúteos.

De pronto, Naruto se removió inquieto entre sus brazos. Cambió de posición su cabeza en el acolchado pecho. Se asustó. El chico pudo haberla descubierto.

Se sentía algo sucia manoseándolo de esa forma mientras él dormía como un tronco. Sin embargo, no debía despertarlo. Se veía tan adorable y cansado.

Se abrazó más a él. Cerró también sus ojos y a los pocos segundos se durmió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

El sol iluminaba toda la habitación, tal cual Hinata había predicho.

Un haz de luz se coló entre las persianas, pegándole directo a los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño ante la repentina claridad que atravesaba sus párpados cerrados. Intentó darle la espalda a la molesta iluminación y se sorprendió cuando un gran peso sobre ella le impidió moverse. Sobresaltada, abrió los ojos de par en par.

Y se sintió morir de la ternura.

Naruto dormía plácidamente entre sus pechos, desnudo y con una expresión de total calma en su rostro.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la invadieron. Recordó con vaguedad que después de acabar ambos se habían abandonado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Se sonrojó y abrazó con fuerzas al chico dormido.

Lo vería dormir un rato más antes de despertarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Naruto despertó con una agradable sensación en su pecho. La hermosa ninja con la que había hecho el amor la noche enterior se encontraba bajo de él y lo abrazaba con fuerzas mientras lo observaba despertar. Le sonrió tímidamente, con ese ligero rubor tan adorable en sus mejillas.

-Buenos dias, Naruto-kun-dijo ella antes de plantar un suave beso en sus labios. Esos dulces y perfectos labios...

Naruto se apoderó de la boca de la chica tan pronto la tuvo sobre la suya, luchando por abrirse espacio en ella con su lengua. La joven lo recibió gustosa, asombrada por la mañanera emoción del chico. Él se inclinó más hacia adelante con el propósito de besarla más cómodamente. Murmuró un "buenos días" contra los suaves labios de Hinata al tiempo que posicionaba su miembro contra los blanquecinos muslos. Ella jadeó.

El muchacho tenía entre sus piernas una enorme erección matutina.

-¿S-siempre... a-amaneces así?-preguntó Hinata.

Naruto sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Casi siempre-susurró a su oído para después succionar con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja.

Deseoso de observar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, separó su rostro de Hinata.

La imagen lo dejó sin aliento.

El liso pelo desparramado por la almohada enmarcaba el perfecto y delicado rostro, confiriéndole un aspecto realmente sexy a la chica. Las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios hinchados y húmedos por la sesión de besos no hacían más que hacerla parecer aún más bella. Su cuello tenía dos pequeñas marcas moradas, una justo encima de la otra. Chupones. Señales que la marcaban como suya. Sonrió satisfecho. Bajó la mirada hacía los rellenos pechos. Seguían tan blancos como una hoja de papel. Tendría que trabajar en ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigió su boca a las cumbres endurecidas de la chica.

Hinata gimoteó. Llevó sus manos a la cabellera del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo, animándolo a que continuara con sus atenciones.

El joven llevó su mano a la intimidad de la muchacha e introdujo su dedo anular dentro de ella. Recibió los jadeos y gemidos de la chica, de nuevo orgulloso de provocar todas aquellas reacciones.

-¿Quieres más, Hinata-chan?-interrogó él, metiendo un segundo dedo. Hinata estaba húmeda ya.

Ella gimió con fuerza. Asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Sumamente excitado, colocó su miembro en la cálida entrada. Empujó sus caderas con lentitud, aun temeroso de dañarla.

-Naruto-kun... E-eres e-enorme-jadeó Hinata. El rubio sonrió. Embistió fuerte contra ella. -Ahh, Na-Naruto-kun.

Ella abrió más las piernas, ansiosa de recibir más de él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

La parte animal de Naruto tomó posesión de él en cuanto la chica se abrió de esa forma para él. Guiado por sus instintos comenzó a embestir rítmicamente contra Hinata. Ella jadeaba, gemía y suspiraba con cada envite, presa del más puro placer. Sentir que Naruto la llenaba se había convertido en definitiva en su sensación favorita. Los labios del joven se deslizaron perezosamente a lo largo del cuello y pechos de la chica, sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de la piel expuesta. Deseaba tanto marcar ese delicado cuerpo. Aumentó la fuerza de sus movimientos. Era tan estrecha... Se enterró en ella con aun mas ganas.

Necesitaba más. Mucho más de ella. Sin previo aviso, salió totalmente de la chica. Hinata protestó débilmente. La tomó por la cintura y la colocó de bocabajo en la cama, con su respingón trasero exhibiendose ante él. Acarició las suaves nalgas con su mano y las separó con cuidado. Hmmm. Llenar ese agujero con su escencia. Guardó la idea para otro momento. Apresurado, introdujo nuevamente su pene erecto en la intimidad de ella, haciendola jadear. Comenzó a moverse con insistencia contra ella, disfrutando de la nueva movilidad que obtenía en esa posición. Aceleró aun más sus envites y apretó con ganas los glúteos de ella.

Pronto sintió como las paredes lo apretaban. Sonrió, aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos. Ella mordió con fuerza la almohada en un vano intento por ahogar sus gemidos.

Alcanzó la liberación justo cuando él empezaba a enterrarse muy profundamente dentro de ella, en embestidas lentas pero bruscas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Hinata supo que era el kyuubi que la estaba poseyendo en el mismo instante que hizo contacto visual con el chico.

El iris amarillo con destellos naranjas, los rasgos afilados y los colmillos sobresalientes delataron la presencia del demonio en el cuerpo del joven. La hizo acabar en medio de gruñidos y poco delicadas embestidas mientras sostenía sus caderas y trasero con fuerza. Sin embargo, él no se detuvo. Continuó sus envites rápidos y fuertes en cuanto el último estremecimiento del orgasmo de ella hubo pasado.

Después de un rato y de nuevo sin previo aviso, salió de la cálida y empapada cavidad. Se acostó en la cama al lado de ella, besando con pasión los rosados labios y acariciando los duros pezones. Posicionó a la chica de lado. La abrazó con fuerza por detrás y volvió a instroducirse en ella. Hizo que abriera las piernas y dejara expuesto su clítoris para divertirse masajeándolo, al tiempo que le propinaba bruscas embestidas y atormentaba sus pezones.

Hinata no cabía en sí del placer. Naruto la había dejado a punto de tener su segundo orgasmo cuando salió de ella. El nuevo ángulo en el que la estaba penetrando no era mucho mejor que en las posiciones anteriores, pero las manos estrujando sus senos y acariciando su clítoris lo compensaban con creces. Él comenzó a mordisquear y succionar su cuello.

-Hinata-chan-gruñó él con aquella voz tan ronca. -Voy a llenarte. -avisó.

Hinata alcanzó el clímax en cuanto la profunda voz salió del pecho del muchacho. El chico se enterró más en ella al tiempo que dejaba salir toda su esencia y mordía con fuerza el hombro de ella.

Su centro continuó convulsionándose, como exprimiendo el miembro del chico de ese tibio líquido. Sonrió satisfecha una vez los espasmos cesaron. ¿Hacer el amor con Naruto sería siempre así de maravilloso?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Luego de ese íntimo momento, Naruto quedó completamente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

-Lo siento tanto-fue lo único que logró articular unos instantes después, justo antes de separarse de ella y sentarse al borde de la cama. Pasó una mano por su pelo, frustrado.

Hinata se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-N-no lo sientas, Naruto-kun-murmuró la chica.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Que no lo sienta?-siseó.-No pude conter al kyuubi... Dejé que el maldito saliera cuando te tenía en mi cama, desnuda. Debes... Odiarme. Soy un... Maldito bastardo...

-N-no lo eres-lo interrumpió ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.-Yo te amo.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par, notablemente sorprendido.

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó él.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun-respondió Hinata, sonrojada.

El joven se liberó de su abrazo y se levantó de la cama. Se volteó a ver el rostro de la muchacha.

-¿A-acabas de... decir q-que me amas?

Ella asintió.

-V-vamos, no tienes que decir eso sólo para hacerme sentir mejor, Hinata-chan. -susurró él, mirando al piso. Rascó su cabeza, nervioso.

-No lo hago sólo para hacerte sentir mejor-replicó la joven, con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, hace unos días dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí. Pero... ¿Amar? ¿De verdad? ¿A mí?

-Sí, de verdad, a ti.-contestó ella, sonriendo dulcemente.-Te amo.

Él la miró, serio.

-Hinata-chan, no creo que entiendas las implicaciones de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Por qué no nos vestimos, comemos algo y olvidamos el tema?-propuso.

-No. -tajó ella. -Claro que lo entiendo. Entiendo que es algo difícil para ti aceptarlo. Pero... Te amo.-repitió- Oh, Dios, se siente tan bien decirlo. No sabes cuántas veces tuve que aguantarlo mientras...

-Hinata-dijo, entre dientes-Dentro de mí vive el Demonio de las Nueve Colas. El mismo demonio que dejó a Iruka-sensei huérfano. El mismo que mató al legendario 4to Hokage. El mismo que destrozó esta aldea hace 17 años. -señaló- ¿Cómo puedes amar eso?

-Te amo a ti. -explicó ella. -Tú no mataste a esas personas, ni destruiste la aldea porque eras un bebé. Sí, creciste con el demonio dentro de ti, pero ¿No fue ese mismo poder que me salvó de Pain? ¿El que salvó la aldea?

Él enmudeció.

-No lamento lo que acaba de pasar. -añadió la chica.

-Hinata-chan... Y-yo...

Rascó su cabeza, indeciso de por donde empezar.

La chica se aproximó aun más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se veía como un niño avergonzado...

Él correspondió el abrazo, maldiciendo a su miembro que parecía tener vida propia cuando se trataba de la proximidad de Hinata.

Abrumado por la confesión y sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, depositó un pequeño beso sobre los delicados labios.

Entonces se sintió incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera concentrarse en ellos. Eran suaves y se movían contra los de él en una coordinación perfecta. Ella comenzó a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos su espalda, causándole estremecimientos de placer al chico.

De pronto, recordó que estaban completamente desnudos.

-Si no nos detenemos terminaré dentro de ti otra vez-avisó el muchacho.-¿Quieres eso?

Ella se sonrojó con intensidad. Sin apartar su boca de la de él, llevó sus manos al endurecido miembro e inició unas rítmicas caricias sobre él.

Naruto jadeó con ganas. No esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la chica. Su mano sobre su miembro se sentía muy bien. Arrastró el menudo cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama, sentándola y se introdujo en ella en un fluido movimiento.

-Yo también tengo unos sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ti-soltó él mientras la embestía con ímpetu. Le faltaba tan poco a ambos. -N-no sé lo que son, ni como llamarlos. Nunca... Había sentido esto. Quiero... Hacerte feliz. Quiero que seas... Mía.

Y con esa última palabra, en medio de gemidos de ella y constantes contracciones de su vagina, se derramó de nuevo en su interior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

"Sería fácil acostumbrarse a esto" pensó Hinata mientras le servía a Naruto su cuarta ración de huevos fritos. Lo observó devorar el plato entero antes de tenderselo para que lo llenara nuevamente. Habían comido la primera ración juntos entre bromas y conversaciones sobre el último filme del director favorito de ambos.

Finalizada su comida Hinata se había sentido con muchísimas energí ía volver a la habitación a probar si Naruto aún podía resistir al menos dos rondas más. Se disponían a volver a la cama cuando el estómago del chico rugió fuertemente. Él sonrió apenado.

-Lo siento-murmuró él.

La joven sonrió divertida. Lo besó y sentó otra vez en la mesa donde habían comido.

-Prepararé más-anunció Hinata.

-No sabía que cocinaras tan bien, Hinata-chan-dijo el joven, sobando su barriga.-Estoy lleno.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Puedo hacerlo cuando gustes.-

Naruto lució genuinamente sorprendido.

-¿Hablas en serio? Vaya. ¿Qué tal... los jueves en la noche y sábados en la mañana?

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué justo esos días, Naruto-kun?-preguntó, curiosa.

-Así tendré una excusa para que te quedes de jueves a domingo en mi casa.-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.-Ya tenía planeado que pasaras los sábados y los domingos aquí, y si vendrás el miércoles a preparar la cena, entonces te quedarás hasta el domingo. Después de todo, quedarse el jueves para volver el sábado sería algo... Incomodo. ¿Por qué no quedarse de una vez el resto de la semana?.

La lógica implacable del rubio causó que una carcajada saliera de su garganta. Parándose de su asiento, lo abrazó, estando él aun sentado.

-Haré lo que me pidas-susurró ella a su oído.

¿Era posible que eso hubiese sonado en verdad tan erótico como Naruto lo había oído?

Con su cabeza en los acolchados pechos, cerró los ojos e inhaló el dulce aroma de la chica.

-¿Lo que te pida?-preguntó viéndola a los ojos con una mirada maliciosa.

Hinata asintió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dando paso a la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?

La pareja de jóvenes se cubrieron con las sábanas tan pronto escucharon el ensordecedor grito de la muchacha.

-Sa-Sakura-chan-tartamudearon al unísono.

-¿Q-qué haces en mi apartamento? -preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Venía a hablar contigo pero... Agh, vístanse, los espero en la cocina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Naruto se precipitó fuera de la cama y empezó a vestirse apresuradamente.

-Vamos, Hinata-chan-la urgió él. -Podría ser algo importante.

Ella, más roja que un tomate, volvió a colocarse sus prendas.

-Na-Naruto-kun-musitó Hinata-N-no t-tengo ánimos de... H-hablar con Sakura-chan en este instante. E-ella... N-nos vió... Haciendo... Cosas.

Naruto la observó divertido por el adorable tartamudeo.

-Está bien.-concedió el joven-yo iré a hablar con ella y luego vendré, ¿sí?

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí-dijo, nerviosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo :)

Otra vez, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, alerts, y follows.

-Lilipili, me has hecho reir muchísimo con lo de "ya de pura no tiene nada" jajajajajaja.

Siempre pensé en el título del fic como una especie de ironía xD.

Pues, poco a poco verán como es Naruto con Hinata ;) ya hoy habrán podido ver más o menos que siente el rubio por la Hyuuga.

En fin, espero los comentarios :)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. Subjetividad

Sakura había entrado al apartamento con la llave de emergencia que le había dado Naruto. Había decidido averiguar por qué Naruto no se había aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento esa mañana. De estar enfermo necesitaría que un ninja médico (concretamente, ella) lo examinase.

El lugar estaba inusualmente limpio. Entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Avanzó lentamente examinando el piso, buscando señales que delataran la presencia de alguien extraño. Habían platos y una sartén sucia en el fregadero.

Eso estaba mal.

Naruto no cocinaba más que ramen instantáneo y comida de microondas.

Alguien había entrado allí.

De pronto, escuchó un golpe seco. Provenía de la habitación. Apresurada, se dirigió al lugar, sacando de su bolsito una kunai. Los golpes se volvieron constantes y rápidos. Unos ruidos extraños salían por la puerta.

-P-po-por favor... N-no t-te detengas-dijo una voz femenina en un gemido.

-No lo... Hare... Estas muy... Muy estrecha-jadeó quien Sakura reconoció como Naruto.

¿Qué demonios? Guardó el arma.

Los gimoteos aumentaron su ritmo, como también lo hicieron los golpes secos que había escuchado.

Naruto estaba teniendo sexo con una chica. Ese jodido imbécil. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a la pobre Hinata-chan? Después de que la había besado en el restaurante... Ya vería... Patearía su culo con tal fuerza que desearía que Pain lo hubiese asesinado.

Abrió la puerta lo más violentamente que pudo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?-chilló.

La pareja de jóvenes se cubrió con las sábanas.

Su mandíbula casi cae al suelo al ver que la mujer que le había estado rogándole al rubio que no se detuviera era Hinata.

-Sa-Sakura-chan-tartamudearon al mismo tiempo.

Naruto la miraba con una mezcla de confusión y enojo. Lógico, ella había interrumpido lo que parecía ser la follada del siglo. Sintió una punzada de envidia.

-¿Q-qué haces en mi apartamento? -preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Venía a hablar contigo pero...-notó lo escarlata que se había tornado el rostro de la kunoichi que se encontraba en la cama. La chica se tapó con la sábana hasta su cuello- Agh, vístanse, los espero en la cocina.

Se dejó caer en la silla del pequeño comedor que estaba en la cocina y masajeó sus sienes, intentando procesar lo que había presenciado. El beso del restaurante había sido un enorme shock, pero...

Acababa de conseguir a Naruto y Hinata teniendo alucinante sexo. La dulce, virginal e ingenua Hinata, con el imposiblemente animoso, descuidado y desastroso Naruto. Los dos habían resultado ser una caja de sorpresas. Maldijo. Hacía tanto que ella no...

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?

La perezosa voz del chico interrumpió el hilo de sus ensamientos.

-Yo...-carraspeó.-Lamento haberlos... Eh. Molestado. No me avisaste que faltarías al entrenamiento hoy y vine a ver si todo andaba bien.

Él sonrió, apenado.

-Está bien. Yo no planee... Esto-admitió. Rascó su cabeza en un gesto de nervisismo. -Mañana estaré ahí sin falta.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Sakura detalló al chico. ¿Era ese el mismo muchacho que había formado parte del equipo 7?

Su mandíbula estaba más cuadrada, y sus rasgos eran más masculinos. Había crecido al menos unos treinta centímetros desde entonces. Sin embargo, no había sido hasta hacía unos días que había empezado a ver a Naruto de una forma totalmente distinta. De hecho, en ese preciso instante solo podía pensar en lo que hacía unos minutos lo había encontrado haciendo.

Era razonable pensar que no fuera virgen. Casi dos años con el viejo Ero-sennin con seguridad lo habrían transformado en un pervertido de primera categoría. Pero de ahí a pensar que convencería a Hinata a hacer ese tipo de cosas... Se preguntó cuánto habría tenido que insistir el rubio para que ella permitiera que las cosas se volvieran más... Físicas.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que ustedes dos están saliendo?-soltó, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

-Tres días-respondió el joven mostrando sus blancos dientes en una orgullosa sonrisa. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Tres días!

-V-Vaya-exclamó Sakura. -¿Tres días y ya estaban follando como si jamás pudieran volver a hacerlo?-rió.

Naruto se sonrojo.

-V-vamos, n-nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo más tiempo y...

-Claro, Naruto-dijo la joven, restándole importancia a lo que decía el chico con un gesto de su mano. -Me tengo que ir. Avisaré a Kakashi-sensei que por estar teniendo sexo animal no fuiste a la práctica hoy.

-Sa-Sakura-chan, n-no...

Ignorando al rubio, se levantó de la silla y antes de dejar el apartamento, tocó con insistencia la puerta de la habitación del chico. -¡Hinata-chan! ¡Mañana, reunión en casa de Ino, en la noche! ¡Te esperaremos las chicas y yo! -anunció, en voz alta. -¡Lleva ropa para dormir y prepárate para un interrogatorio!... Ah, ¡Lleva algo para picar también! -añadió.

Y sin más, se fue del lugar.

El joven limpió unas gotas de sudor que se habían formado en su frente y dando grandes pasos, se dirigió a su cuarto. Estaban solos nuevamente.

-Hinata-chan-suspiró, ansioso de abrazarla. Estaba en la cama, vestida pero sin zapatos, con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo y completamente sonrojada. Se veía tan tierna.

-L-lo siento-dijo ella, señalando las sábanas que estaban en el piso. El chico se acercó a ellas y las estiró en sus manos. Una mancha de sangre estaba plasmada en la tela. Una mancha llena de significado. Sonrió fatisfecho.

-S-siento haber arruinado la sábana. Te compraré un juego de cama entero. Yo...

El chico dejó caer la tela al piso y se abalanzó sobre ella. Hundió su nariz en el esbelto cuello, inhalando su aroma.

-Si por mi fuera jamás lavaría o desecharía esa sábana-murmuró mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. -La llevaría como una especie de capa o bandera para que todos supieran que te hice mía.

Ella no pudo evitar reir. Naruto, extasiado por el sonido de su risa, comenzó a besar con ternura los labios de la chica.

-No nos hemos duchado. Y estamos solos de nuevo-señaló él, en el espacio entre un beso y otro. -¿Te parece bien si lo hacemos juntos?

El rostro de Hinata se tornó de un color escarlata intenso. Meneó su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

Sumamente emocionado y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, arrastró a la chica a la ducha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

-N-no puedo hacerlo-murmuró ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Bajó por quinta vez su camisa cuando estaba a medio camino de quitársela. Las orbes azules la miraban atentamente, como si ella fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. El día anterior también había sido observada de esa manera.

"Pero esto no es nada como ayer" pensó. Él no la estaba tocando ni besando. Sólo observaba. Con esos adorables ojos que atravesaban su alma.

Había mucha más luz y... Naruto la vería completamente desnuda. Frunció los labios con fuerza y cerró los ojos de la misma manera. ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que veía? La angustia comenzó a quemar en su garganta.

El chico se acercó a ella, preocupado.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo primero?-ofreció él.

Sorprendida y a la vez encantada por la propuesta, asintió lentamente. El rubio le regaló una radiante sonrisa y sin ningún tipo de inhibición, se despojó de su camisa, dejando a la vista el esculpido pecho y el camino en forma de "V" que ella tanto había admirado hacía unas horas. Hinata ahogó un gemido. Él era tan perfecto. Su piel uniformemente tostada rogaba ser besada. Él le guiñó un ojo. Y procedió a quitarse sus largos pantalones en un movimiento fluido.

Solo faltaban sus bóxers. Los bajó lentamente, disfrutando de la mirada inquisidora de Hinata que esperaba ansiosa que se deshiciera de esa molesta tela.

-Listo-dijo él. La boca de la chica se abrió un poco. Su pene estaba listo para introducirse otra vez en ella.

¿Dejaría de asombrarse por la enormidad de él? Grueso y excitado, llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo de su dueño. Su punta estaba roja y su saco firme. Ah, lo enjabonaría y dejaría impecable. Así podría llevárselo a la boca y ver las muecas de placer que haría el chico.

Ella por fin se dignó a verlo a los ojos. Mordió su labio, insegura.

-¿Po-podrías ha-hacerlo por mí?-suplicó Hinata, inconsciente de la sensualidad de sus gestos.-A-así me distraería y...

Naruto la interrumpió con un beso. Con solo morderse de esa forma había hecho que deseara hacer lo que ahora pedía que hiciera. Dirigió ambas manos a los bordes de la camisa y la subió con parsimonia, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

-Me gusta lo suave que es tu piel-musitó contra los rosados labios. Terminó de sacar la camisa por la cabeza de la chica. -Y que no lleves sostén-jadeó.

La azul mirada se dirigió a los blancos pechos y el joven sintió su boca hacerse agua. ¿Era posible que en verdad tuviera la necesidad de tenerlos en su boca? Las ganas de saborearla superaba con creces las ansias que había sentido por un plato de ramen de Ichiraku cuando había vuelto a la aldea. Flexionando un poco sus rodillas, llevó su boca a las rosadas cumbres y se deleitó escuchando los eróticos gemidos que dejaba escapar la chica. Sus manos se posaron en las bien formadas nalgas.

Hinata sabía delicioso. Su boca se paseó por toda la superficie los rellenos montículos. Succionando, lamiendo y mordisqueando. Mientras, bajaba simultáneamente las dos últimas prendas restantes de la joven.

-Naruto-kun-gimió ella, sus uñas recorriendo el cuero cabelludo del chico.

Él sí que sabía distraerla y hacer a un lado sus inseguridades.

Escuchó un gruñido de placer de parte del joven justo antes de que el mismo se apartara para contemplarla.

La visión lo dejó extasiado. Apreciar el cuerpo entero de la chica en vez de hacerlo por partes era muchísimo mejor que cualquier tipo de publicación erótica. Las delicadas curvas, los enormes senos, el plano abdomen y el angelical rostro hacian de Hinata una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa. Sin mencionar la inocencia que parecía emanar por cada uno de sus poros y el pudor que sentía al exponerse de esa manera que hacían que toda la sangre del cuerpo del muchacho se concentrara en un solo lugar.

Después de unos instantes, la chica cubrió su pecho y sus partes íntimas como un acto reflejo ante la escrutadora mirada del rubio. Naruto la miró confuso.

-¿Por qué te tapas?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella lo miró avergonzada.

-Es que... M-me da pena-musitó Hinata. Apartó su mirada del joven. Él levanto una ceja.

-¿En serio?-replicó Naruto. Ella asintió. El chico la abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de mirarla. Llevó su mano al delicado mentón, haciendo que lo mirara.-Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, Hinata-chan. ¿Por qué te daría pena mostrarme tu cuerpo?

-N-no soy la mujer más hermosa que jamás hayas visto, Naruto-kun.

Naruto bufó.

-Claro que lo eres-protestó, terco. -Además, anoche no te dio pena nada de lo que hicimos-acusó.

-E-es diferente. Yo... -titubeó Hinata.-Estaba más... Concentrada en ti y en lo que estaba sintiendo que... No estaba consciente de que estábamos...

-¿Desnudos? ¿Como ahora?-completó él, divertido. -Justo ahora quiero ver a mi preciosa novia desnuda. Estamos igual de solos. No hay diferencia entre esto y lo de anoche.

Ella gimió, derrotada. Naruto tendría lo que quisiera de ella.

Se apartó con suavidad del chico y sostuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda, obligándose a observar la reacción del rubio. Notó que tragaba en seco y que su mirada la recorría de pies a cabeza. Su expresión era de puro deleite. Se detuvo unos instantes en su rostro y le sonrió dulcemente. Parecía que quisiera... Besarla y hacer de nuevo todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

-¿Te gusta más el agua fría o caliente?-interrogó el joven.

-L-la prefiero tibia, Naruto-kun. -respondió ella.

El rubio soltó un jadeo. Imágenes de Hinata bañándose en un cuarto lleno de vapor inundaron su mente. La tendría que llevar a esas aguas termales mixtas y tan solitarias que había conseguido en un pueblito cercano.

No podía esperar para acariciar el mojado y desnudo cuerpo de su compañera.

Ajustó la temperatura del agua hasta que se encontró satisfecho e invitó a que ella probara si estaba bien para ella. Hinata aprobó la temperatura.

Ambos ingresaron en la ducha al mismo tiempo, abrazados, dejándose empapar por el agua sin querer soltarse ni dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Empezaron a besarse de un momento a otro, fascinados por el hecho de que decidieron acercar sus cabezas casi al mismo tiempo. Las manos de ella se escabulleron hasta la musculosa espalda mientras que las de él pusieron todo su empeño en pegarla aún más a él y en masajear uno de los pechos de la chica.

-Quiero enjabonarte-musitóel muchacho. Ella se sonrojó violentamente. Naruto buscó a tientas el jabón y se dispuso a lavar a su que dieran unos pasos hacia atrás para que el agua no les cayera directamente e inició movimientos circulares a lo largo de la menuda y delicada espalda de la ninja.

Hinata gimió con ganas en cuanto sintió la pastilla de jabón deslizarse por sus nalgas. Él sonrió maliciosamente al recordar sus pensamientos sobre poseerla por ahí. Debía comprar lubricante. Introdujo su dedo índice en el íntimo agujero, haciendo que la muchacha se tensase.

-Naruto-kun-protestó ella. -¿P-por ahi...?

El rubio la calló con un apasionado beso.

-Tengo que lavarte entera-se excusó. Pasó cuidadosamente su dedo enjabonado por toda la ranura. Hinata jadeó y se apretó más contra él.

La intrusión de un solo dedo no había sido traumática ni desagradable para ella. Estaba relajada en el momento en que se adentró y en ese instante casi se sentía bien el recorrido que hacía el mismo. Incluso lloriqueó débilmente en cuanto las caricias se detuvieron y las masculinas manos se dirigieron a su vientre.

Él enjabonó toda su parte superior deteniéndose tortuosamenteen sus pezones. Con el jabón los movimientos que el chico podía hacer eran muchísimo más fluidos y rápidos.

-A-ahh -gimió Hinata. -Naruto-kun.

El pene del rubio dio un tirón ante la erótica imagen de la chica gimiendo con sus senos brillosos y enjabonados por él. Joder. Quería más de eso. Bajó sus manos hasta el hinchado clítoris y notó una humedad distinta a la del agua. Lavó la intimidad de la joven con ganas, masturbándola y se agachó. Abrió los rosadoslabios con sus dedos y admiró lo excitada que estaba ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dedicó a atormentar con su lengua ese bultito tan rojo y apetecible. A los pocos segundos sintió las manos de la chica en su cabello, animándolo a que continuase. Llevó su mano al enjabonado pezón y lo masajeó insistentemente.

-T-tu lengua es mágica-jadeó ella, abrumada por la mezcla de sensaciones. Estaba al borde de su orgasmo. Él sonrió en medio de su labor y apresuró sus lamidas.

El nombre del chico comenzó a salir de los labios de la muchacha con mayor frecuencia e intensidad mientras su compañero acerelaba el ritmo de sus lamidas.

"Este será intenso" pensó el joven. Su mano libre se fue al respingón trasero e introdujo de nuevo su dedo índice en ella. Esa vez, Hinata gritó. Los estremecimientos de placer llegaron hasta la punta de sus dedos del pie y se mantuvieron bastante rato. El chico continuó su labor con la esperanza de alargar su orgasmo.

-Na-Naruto-kun-suspiró ella.-Eso fue increíble.

Él se levantó y sonrió, mientras la volvía a abrazar.

-Eso es porque tengo una lengua mágica-explicó, creído. El rubor de las mejillas de la Hyuuga se convirtió en un auténtico color rojo. Mordió su labio inferior.

Provocado por ese gesto, él se apoderó de la boca de la joven nuevamente y la pegó de espaldas a la pared. Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo del campo de entrenamiento, donde habían estado en una situación parecida. Las piernas de Hinata se enrollaron en la cintura del muchacho con toda naturalidad y él se adentró en ella en una fluida y lenta estocada. Comenzó a bombear a un ritmo acompasado y rápido.

-Esto... Era... Lo que... Quería... Hacerte... Ese día-gruñó Naruto entre estocada y estocada. -Esto... Es... Lo que.. He querido... Por... Meses.-añadió.

Hinata gimió, halagada. Sus manos fueron a los dorados cabellos y los acarició con ternura. Seguro de haber tenido ella más experiencia también hubiese deseado ser poseída por Naruto de esa forma durante todo ese tiempo. El esbelto cuerpo golpeaba insistentemente contra ella, llenándola en cada ida, sin llegar nunca a salirse del todo. El placer era indescriptible. Cada vez, el grueso pene rozaba un punto dentro de ella que la hacía enloquecer y jadear y el chico no parecía con animos de dejar de bombear en un buen rato. Una de las manos de él comenzó a acariciar frenéticamente su clítoris y la otra se dirigió a ese nuevo lugar con el que Naruto parecía estar obsesionado. La boca de él y la de ella se unieron y Hinata tuvo al chico dentro de ella en cada una de sus cavidades.

Sus paredes se contrajeron tan pronto fue consciente de ese hecho. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas. Gimió fuerte el nombre del chico cuando alcanzó el clímax y pocos segundos después sintió el tibio líquido llenándola.

Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, disfrutando de los últimos estremecimientos de placer. Hinata lo miraba con adoración. Se sentía completa con él dentro, derramándose. Naruto abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya existido.-suspiró.- Al menos, lo eres para mí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Me hubiese gustado extender este capítulo un poco más, pero se me han presentado unos inconvenientes y... Tengo unas malas noticias u.u

Me he visto en la obligación de vender mi tablet y no tengo donde seguir escribiendo.

En el peor de los casos continuaré en Diciembre. Aunque mañana mismo podría solventarse el problema que tengo con el envío de mi computadora, así que a ciencia cierta no sé cuando podría continuar.

En fin, ya la historia tiene un capítulo final escrito así que no se preocupen demasiado por que deje abandonada la historia. Igual los reviews ayudarían muchísimo para que eso no sucediera ;)

Agradezco de nuevo todos los reviews, follows y alerts. Aprecio cada uno con toda mi alma.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	11. Noche de chicas

¡Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

¡Estoy de vuelta, gente! Ya los extrañaba :') Jaja. Hay muchas cosas sobre qué ponernos al día en esta historia.

Tuve un millón de ideas en el tiempo que no podía escribirlas con comodidad.

Irónico, ¿no?

En fin. Paso por aquí para _advertir_ que este capítulo contiene un _levísimo_** yuri **que me pareció divertido incluir.

Ahora, no les diré entre quiénes sucede. Intenten adivinar desde este momento y me escriben en un review quienes creían que serían las protagonistas de esa escena :p. Nos leemos al final del cap.

* * *

Hinata llenó de aire y valentía sus pulmones antes de tocar el timbre de la residencia de los Yamanaka. Dio dos toques espaciados por dos segundos y retrocedió un paso. Sus manos estaban llenas de comida chatarra y respiraba de forma agitada. Había corrido por los tejados desde el otro lado de la aldea con la esperanza de no llegar tan tarde. Suspiró. Aunque no se le hubiese hecho tarde si Naruto no la hubiese retenido esos últimos minutos con caricias, besos y...

Se preguntó una vez más si la ninja de ojos verdes habría informado a las demás de las actividades en las que la había encontrado la mañana anterior.

Golpeó con brusquedad su cabeza contra la palma de su mano.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho.

La virginidad de la heredera del clan Hyuuga había sido tema de interés en cada una de las reuniones del último año.

-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamó la despampanante rubia que apareció repentinamente frente a ella una vez se hubo abierto la puerta. -¡Ya pensamos que no vendrías! Entra. Estábamos a punto de subir.

Hinata entró al edificio, completamente intimidada. Todas las chicas la miraban como si acabara de asesinar a alguien.

-¡Eh!-dijo Tenten. -¿Por qué llegaste tarde, Hinata-chan?

El rostro de la aludida se tornó tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Tenten la miraba con una expresión mortalmente seria y movía con impaciencia la punta de su pie.

-Yo... Yo... T-tenía que comprar las cosas q-que m-me pidió Sakura-chan—se justificó, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no las compraste antes?-interrogó Sakura, también mirándola con suspicacia.

-De seguro fue por culpa de Naruto –objetó Ino. -Dormiste en su casa ayer otra vez, ¿No es cierto?

-S-sí-musitó la chica. -Pe-pero... ¿C-cómo saben que yo dor...?

La pregunta quedó a medias cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Sakura. Toda su sangre se dirigió a sus mejillas.

-E-Entonces... D-de verdad... Y-ya lo saben—susurró a la parte más inocente de sí misma.

-¡Claro que lo sabemos!-rugió Ino, indignada. –Y te interrogaremos al respecto después—agregó—Lo que no sabemos es por qué no nos enteramos por tu propia boca. ¡Somos tus amigas, Hinata-chan! Tuvimos que enterarnos por boca de los demás aldeanos que estabas saliendo con Naruto y por una mera casualidad que te habías acostado con él ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue tener que admitir que no teníamos ni idea de qué había pasado con ustedes dos?

Hinata miró al piso, avergonzada.

-Y-yo... Y-yo... ¡L-Lo lamento!-se disculpó. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y su cara completamente roja. -N-no p-pensé que...

-¿Que debías compartir con tus amigas el hecho de que fueras a confesarte al chico del que estás enamorada desde que todos tenemos memoria?-atajó Sakura. -El idiota de Naruto pudo haber reaccionado de una manera totalmente distinta, ¿Sabes?

El corazón de la Hyuuga se encogió por unos instantes. ¿Qué Naruto-kun podría haberla... Rechazado? Claro que pudo haberlo hecho. Ella había intentado por todos los medios no ilusionarse respecto a la forma en que Naruto respondería a sus sentimientos. A pesar de eso, fue inevitable no pensar que el joven, cuando menos, intentaría tener algo con ella. Si algo había aprendido del hiperactivo rubio en todos esos años había sido a mantener una mente positiva ante cualquier situación.

Aunque él hubiese manifestado que no albergaba ninguna clase de sentimientos románticos hacia ella, habría puesto toda su alma y esfuerzos en cambiar eso. Porque así debía ser la chica con la que él merecía estar.

Se armó de valor ante ese pensamiento. Ella era la chica que él había escogido.

-¿Y contándoles q-qué planeaba hacer iba a cambiar eso?-preguntó, desafiante, pero aún sonrojada. Le parecía injusto que las chicas reaccionaran de forma tan hostil.

Sakura meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No, no lo hubieses hecho—concedió. -Pero hubiésemos preparado algo enorme para mantenerte ocupada si el idiota no te daba una oportunidad. O algo como esto—señaló con su dedo índice a todas las presentes—Si hubiese aceptado... Como lo hizo.

-Es verdad, Hinata-chan—dijo la de ojos azules—Todas hemos compartido nuestras experiencias contigo.

Hinata volvió a mirar apenada al piso.

-L-Lo s-siento. Y-yo... D-de verdad, lo siento—jadeó, unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos. Había lastimado a sus únicas amigas... Naruto-kun jamás haría eso...

-¡Está bien, está bien!-dijo Tenten al notar que la joven estaba al borde de las lágrimas. La abrazó casi como un reflejo. Pronto, Sakura e Ino se unieron a la espontánea muestra de afecto.

Después de unos instantes en esa posición y varias lágrimas derramadas por parte de todas, Ino aclaró su garganta.

-Bueno, subamos rápido. Tienes muchas, pero muchas cosas que contarnos—dijo la rubia, tomando a la más sonrojada joven por la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia las escaleras. De inmediato, el resto de las kunoichis las siguieron.

* * *

La habitación de Ino era de lejos la habitación más femenina que Hinata jamás hubiese visto. Aunque ni las paredes ni la cama fueran rosadas sino de un morado claro, el hecho de que una adolescente ocupaba esa habitación era palpable. Pulcramente organizada, y con el maquillaje e implementos de bellezas necesarios para montar un pequeño salón, tenía en el medio una cama tamaño King Size donde usualmente dormían las cuatro jóvenes cuando organizaban reuniones como la de ese día.

En la mesa de noche habían dos portaretratos: uno de ellos contenía la foto del equipo 10 que estaba segura también Choji y Shikamaru tenían en sus cuartos; y otro que albergaba una adorable imagen de Shikamaru abrazando a la rubia por la espalda y besando su mejilla con una expresión de auténtica adoración y una poco habitual sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír también. ¿Qué tan raro era ver a Shikamaru sonriendo? O mejor, ¿Qué qué tan raro era ver una foto del ninja en un estado distinto a su acostumbrado desgano?

-Bien, empecemos por el principio—inició Tenten.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaron besándose en el parque el mismo día que te confesaste?-Ino fue directo al grano.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida debido a que las chicas supieran de ese hecho. Ella misma había examinado el lugar con su Byakugan y se había asegurado de que no hubiese nadie que los interrumpiera a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Tampoco había hablado con nadie más que con Kurenai lo acontecido ese día.

-¿C-cómo...?

-Kakashi-sensei los vio —explicó Sakura.

Hinata chasqueó la lengua. El copy-ninja. De seguro la había estado espiando desde el mismo momento que salió de su casa. Había culpado a sus nervios de crear la ilusión de que alguien la estaba siguiendo ese día. Gracias al sharingan Kakashi lograba conseguir el punto ciego de su técnica hereditaria con extrema facilidad.

Respiró profundamente en un intentó por organizar el orden de sus ideas.

-N-Nos b-besamos después de que yo... F-fue él... Él m-me besó d-después de que y-yo... Y-ya saben, m-me c-confesara.

-¿Así sin más?-preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes. Hinata asintió. -¿Sin responder primero? Naruto es un bruto.

-F-fue m-muy tierno—musitó la Hyuuga—E-Esa f-fue su forma de... R-responderme.

-Kakashi-san nos dijo que no había nada de tierno en el beso que los vio dándose—intervino Tenten, conteniendo la risa.

Ino la secundó.

-Es cierto, nos dijo algo así como "devoraban sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, con mucha saliva de por medio".

Todas menos Hinata, que miraba con vergüenza la pared, soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-Es sonó muy parecido a los libros del Ero-sennin. Kakashi ve esas cosas en todas partes ahora—bromeó Sakura.

La de piel trigueña la miró divertida.

-¿Y tú cómo podrías saber que es parecido? ¿Acaso los lees, Sakura-chan?

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un rosa intenso.

-¡N-No!-negó con demasiado ahínco—Y-yo _jamás_ leería...

-Bueno, ya todas aquí sabemos las cosas sucias que ha hecho Sakura—cortó la rubia, impaciente—Saber... Que también las lee no hace mucha diferencia—restó importancia al asunto mientras movía con despreocupación su mano derecha.-Quien nos interesa ahora es Hinata. Cuéntanos, ¿Qué tal besa?

El rostro de Hinata no podía estar más sonrojado.

-B-Bien-respondió la Hyuuga. No conseguía adjetivos para empezar a describir lo excitantes que habían sido esos besos. Su mente casi queda en blanco al rememorarlos.

-¿Sólo "bien"?-rió Sakura. Todas se carcajearon.

-M-Más que bien—insistió la penosa muchacha, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué se reían?

-Vamos, Hinata no tiene con quien comparar al pobre chico—dijo Tenten, divertida—Claro que lo único que puede decir es eso.

-¿C-c-comparar?-se preguntó la de pelo oscuro y ojos albinos—N-No necesito c-comparar p-para...

-Tenten tiene razón, no puedes sacar conclusiones al respecto—interrumpió Sakura.

Y sin previo aviso, Ino, quien estaba sentada al lado de la susodicha, tomó el sonrojado rostro entre sus manos con firmeza y plantó en sus labios un largo beso, dejando a todas, incluida la joven Hyuuga con los ojos como platos.

El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó ante el contacto de los suaves labios de su amiga; apretó con fuerza sus manos en un puño; frunció los labios mientras los de la rubia se movían insistentemente sobre los suyos. Después de un rato y casi por inercia, los labios de la Hyuuga también se abrieron. Debía reconocer que la habilidad de la rubia era digna de admiración. Sintió la húmeda lengua de la rubia introducirse en su boca y jugar con la suya un par de segundos antes de obligarse a cerrar los ojos.

Las orbes azules de la rubia le habían empezado a recordar las de su amado e hiperactivo novio y casi se deja llevar por la maestría de la chica cuando...

-¿¡A-A q-qué vino eso, Ino-cerda!?-reclamó Sakura una vez la Yamanaka se separara de Hinata y limpiara con el torso de su mano el hilo de saliva que se había formado entre las bocas de ella y su amiga.

Ino sonrió, algo agitada y con sus mejillas rosadas.

-Ahora tiene con qué comparar—respondió, llanamente.

Tenten se carcajeó con ganas. Hinata continuaba mirando a un punto fijo en la pared, tocando con la yema de los dedos sus labios. Parecía estar procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, no es nada—dijo Tenten, limpiando de su rostro las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por su rostro producto de la risa—Ahora Hinata-chan tendrá una referencia.

-Shikamaru te va a matar en cuanto se entere—gruñó la de ojos verdes.

-_Au contraire*—_dijo la rubia—**Él** se va a morir cuando se entere—rió.

Tenten chocó los cinco con la rubia. Sakura cruzó sus brazos con impaciencia.

-¿Y bien, Hinata-chan?-preguntó Ino.

La azul mirada de la rubia de posó sobre la apenada muchacha. La observaba divertida; el color rojo se había apoderado completamente de su rostro.

-Y-yo... Y-yo...-tartamudeó la Hyuuga, dejando a medio camino su oración. Su mente continuaba aturdida.

Los ojos de Naruto eran _tan_ distintos a los de los de Ino... Azules, por supuesto, pero no del mismo tono. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de familiaridad en ojos tan diferentes? Su cuerpo había reaccionado a ese beso en el preciso instante en que detalló los hermosos ojos azules. Mordió su labio inferior. ¿Se estaría convirtiendo en una pervertida o simplemente empezaba a extrañar la cercanía de Naruto?

Suspiró en un intento de aclarar su cabeza. Los labios del chico sobre los suyos se habían sentido, aunque más bruscos y desesperados, muchísimo mejor que los de la kunoichi. Su pecho se había hinchado con un sentimiento de posesión y felicidad cada vez que el chico la había besado que no acababa de experimentar con su amiga. Ino-chan parecía poseer más experiencia que su inquieto novio, pero Naruto había expresado tantas cosas con ese gesto... Con el beso de Naruto había entendido esa necesidad de sentir a esa persona que amas más y más cerca de ti. Se había sentido... Verdaderamente excitada, aunque a la vez querida y feliz.

-M-Me gustó más el de N-Naruto-kun—concluyó, más para sí misma que para las demás. Ino la miró seriamente—Sin ofender, Ino-chan—se disculpó inmediatamente.

La rubia sonrió con picardía.

-¿Te gustó "_más_"?-interrogó, complacida—Te gustaron ambos, pero el de él más que el mío—afirmó.

-¡N-no!-se apresuró a negar la joven—N-No... N-No es que me gustara... E-Es q-que...-luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas. Gimió frustrada—Es que...-No fue... Desagradable—explicó, muerta de la vergüenza—Ahg... P-Pensé en Naruto-kun todo el tiempo—aclaró.

-Entonces no fue desagradable—reflexionó la Yamanaka—Quizás tampoco encuentres desagradable unírtenos a Shikamaru y a mí en...

-¡Basta, Ino-cerda!-chilló Sakura, quien estaba tan sonrojada como la que acababa de recibir el beso. Estaba segura de lo que estaba por proponer la rubia.

-No te enojes, frentona—dijo Ino con fastidio—También puedo darte un poco de amor si quieres.

-¡Suficiente!-gritó la de ojos verdes justo antes de golpear con su descomunal fuerza a la desinhibida ninja en la cabeza.

-No tenías por qué golpearla así de duro—regañó Tenten a Sakura mientras colocaba una compresa de hielo en la cabeza de la anfitriona.

-Es verdad. Pero no tenías ni por qué golpearme—agregó Ino—Creo que eres la única persona que llega a casa de alguien más a darle golpes.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú te lo buscaste—gruñó.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y sacó la lengua a su antigua rival. Después de unos segundos, llevó su mirada a donde se encontraba la heredera del clan más poderoso de la aldea.

-¿Quieres ponerme el hielo tú, Hinata-chan?-la tentó. Hinata volvió a sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

Tenten rió suavemente antes de golpear con suavidad el hombro de la chica.

-Por muy divertido que sea ver a Hinata-chan sonrojarse por este asunto, deberías cortarla, Ino—dijo—Podemos hacerla sonrojar mientras nos cuenta cómo Naruto hizo que perdiera su inocencia—continuó, guiñándole un ojo a la susodicha.

-¡Tienes razón!-exclamó Ino—Un momento—exigió, justo antes de brincar hacia la puerta—Buscaré algo para picar. Más te vale darnos _todos_ los detalles.

-De acuerdo. Palomitas, helado, y refrescos servidos—enumeró Sakura—Ya estamos listas para escuchar la historia de "Cómo la Inocente y Pura Hinata Perdió su Virginidad con el Hiperactivo y Tonto Naruto Tan Solo Unos Días Después de Haber Formalizado su Relación".

-O sus títulos alternativos "Cómo Naruto se tiró a Hinata"-bromeó Tenten— y "Hinata y Naruto Tuvieron Sexo"

-É-Él no... -titubeó Hinata—N-Nosotros n-no t-tuvimos sexo—dijo en un susurro.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

-Si no estaban teniendo sexo...-empezó, con la voz contenida y una vena latiendo en su sien-¿PUEDES EXPLICARNOS QUE CARAJO HACÍAN DESNUDOS GRITANDO EN LA CAMA DE LA FORMA EN QUE LOS CONSEGUÍ?

-N-osotros h-hicimos el amor—explicó la tímida chica—N-No f-fue solo... Sexo—aclaró.

Tenten rió ante la ocurrencia.

-Por supuesto, Hinata-chan—le concedió, como si hablara con una niña pequeña—El hecho es que metió su pene dentro de tu vagina repetidas veces y queremos saber cómo llegaron a eso y cómo se desempeñó.

-É-Él... Y-yo... N-No lo p-planeamos—murmuró Hinata—S-Sólo pasó.

-¡Queremos saber todo con detalles!-protestó la rubia mientras llevaba un puñado de palomitas a su boca.

-B-Bien-dijo la de ojos albinos—N-Nosotros... Eh... Fuimos a Ichiraku a c-cenar. P-Pero... Na-Naruto-kun m-me llevó a la montaña de los Kages y ahí... Pues... N-Nos besamos.

-Vaya lugar para ponerse en plan pervertido...-murmuró Sakura entre dientes.

Ino bufó.

-¿Quieres callarte? Por fin está hablando por su cuenta.

-Continúa, Hinata-chan—pidió Tenten.

-B-Bueno... E-estuvimos ahí b-besándonos u-un rato h-hasta que... Naruto-kun... Decidió que era... Muy tarde—contó la chica. Prefirió guardar para sí los detalles de la repentina y corta aparición del Kyuubi durante sus encuentros—F-Fuimos a su d-departamento y... S-Sin s-saberlo e-estábamos en la c-cama y recordé las palabras de Kurenai-sensei. S-Sobre aprovechar cada m-momento y...

Se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos.

-Y...

Las chicas se acercaron más a la muchacha debido a la expectativa que estaba creando con su titubeo.

-¿Y...?-preguntaron al unísono. Hinata murmuró algo inentendible-¿Qué?-chillaron

La de pelo oscuro repitió lo que había dicho, en el mismo bajo tono de voz y a penas moviendo los labios.

-Hinata-chan, no te entendemos nada—se quejó la de piel trigüeña—Tendrás que decirlo más alto.

-LE HICE SEXO ORAL, ¿¡BIEN!?—gritó la Hyuuga con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos hechas unos puños—ME FROTÉ CONTRA SU ERECCIÓN Y DESPUÉS LE HICE SEXO ORAL A NARUTO-KUN.

-Hinata-chan, ¿estás diciendo que te llevaste a la boca su...?

-SÍ, SAKURA-CHAN—cortó la chica. Escondió su rostro en una almohada.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya—exclamó Ino—Hinatita se desinhibió totalmente con Naruto...-meditó.

-¡No jodas!-dijo Tenten—Ahora nos dirás que también le hiciste un _streptease _antes de ya sabes...

-¡N-No! F-Fue porque Kurenai-sensei me recomendó que lo hiciera y...

-¿Kurenai-sensei sabía de esto y nosotras no?-Exclamó Sakura, indignada.

-S-Sí-reconoció Hinata. Su cabeza seguía escondida en la almohada—T-Tuve que decirle que m-me había confesado y ella... M-Me mostró u-un p-par de cosas.

-¿Ves, Frentona? Kurenai-sensei también hizo esas cosas con Hinata—señaló Ino.

-¡NO!-chilló Hinata—E-Ella solo m-me regaló algunos... C-C-Condones y... Me dio consejos sobre... _Eso_.

-"C-C-Condones", ¿eh?-se burló Tenten.

-Espero que te haya dado unos tamaño extra grande—dijo Sakura. Todas la miraron sorprendidas-¿Qué? Ahg... ¿Piensan que yo...? ¡Vamos, chicas!-se quejó- L-Lo sé porque Sasuke y él solían competir en... Todo. Incluso en... _Eso_—contó—. Sasuke no era exactamente... Pequeño. Pero un día Naruto estaba presumiendo porque... Bueno, él resultó ser más grande que Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei también estaba impresionado por su tamaño... Y...

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes que Sasuke-kun no es "pequeño"?-indagó la suspicaz rubia.

Sakura se sonrojó notablemente.

-Eh... Bueno, yo...-desvió su mirada—Solía espiar a Sasuke-kun en las duchas—reveló, avergonzada.

-Cada día me sorprenden más, muchachas—se lamentó Ino, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro—Pensaba que ustedes eran otro tipo de mujeres...

-Mira quién habla—siseó la de ojos verdes-¡Tú también espiabas a Sasuke en las duchas!

-Pero de ella eso se esperaba—replicó Tenten, riendo.

-En fin... No nos desviemos del tema—dijo la rubia.

-Es cierto—secundó Tenten—Danos detalles. ¿Qué tan grande es?

-E-Enorme-confesó Hinata, sin pensarlo, totalmente abstraída. Señaló con sus manos la longitud del chico.

Un generalizado jadeo de admiración llenó la habitación.

-V-vaya-dijo Ino. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado—Pero no sirve de nada una herramienta así si no sabe usarla. ¿Acabó pronto? ¿Cuántas rondas fueron?

Hinata negó con su cabeza lentamente pero dudó antes de responder la última pregunta.

-F-Fueron...-vaciló. Por fin levantaba su cabeza de la almohada—Q-Quince veces.

De nuevo, una exclamación generalizada.

-¿¡QUINCE VECES!? ¿CÓMO HACES PARA CAMINAR NORMAL!?

-¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HACÍAS A ESE CHICO, HINATA?

Sakura fue la única que mantuvo su compostura a pesar de también estar impresionada.

-Chicas, Naruto siempre ha tenido la resistencia de veinte hombres—destacó—Y Hinata entró cojeando, sólo no se dieron cuenta.

La Hyuuga gimió frustrada. Escondió su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada y se regañó mentalmente.

Por supuesto que la ninja médico se daría cuenta.

* * *

*_Au contraire_ (francés) significa _al contrario._

**Pues, bien, aquí la temida charla de chicas que estábamos esperando xD ¿Qué les pareció?**

Estuve indecisa sobre colocar o no esta advertencia cuando la escena quedó plasmada en el .odt (sí, admito que quería que divertirme a costa del enojo de ciertos homófobos), pero finalmente me decidí a prevenirlos.

En cualquier caso, escenas románticas entre personajes del mismo sexo siempre han estado presentes en... Bueno, casi todos los animes que he visto, así que esto no es nada del otro mundo. Francamente, espero sus comentarios xD.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan reviews. Anónimos o registrados, los valoro mucho :). También a los que dan follow, alert o ponen esta historia en favoritos :D.

Guarani shelion 1811, planeaba no pasarme de 30 capítulos xD. Todavía hay bastante tela por cortar.

Por cierto, gabrielita-chan, me has hecho reir mucho con lo de "Erosegagua-sama" JAJAJAJA

¿Vieron lo rápido que llegó diciembre? Jaja. Estaba súper impaciente por continuar la historia y ni me di cuenta de cómo se pasó el tiempo tan rápido.

Sé que todavía faltan _muchos_ aspectos por desarrollar de esta historia, pero ¡A eso vamos!

Nos estamos leyendo :D


	12. Deshonra

Sakura apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y sus puños. Todavía no podía creer la injusticia del asunto. Ella había esperado que, después de haber faltado injustificadamente a las prácticas y de haber evadido sus responsabilidades por una semana entera, Kakashi regañara a Naruto como lo había hecho con ella tantísimas veces en el pasado. Recordaba a la perfección el largo discurso que había soltado el copyninja sobre cómo no debía dejar que su vida amorosa interfieriera en su camino ninja cuando había intentado reprogramar una práctica porque un chico realmente lindo la había invitado a una cita. En su lugar, había felicitado a su alumno y había pospuesto el entrenamiento para que el joven contara con mayor comodidad lo sucedido.

Exhaló con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a los dos ninjas, especialmente al más viejo de los dos. Después de todo, oír la historia de boca de Naruto tampoco era una mala idea. Podría contrastar la versión de Hinata con la del rubio y tener una aproximación un poco más exacta de la verdad.

Después de un rato, descubrió también se había equivocado en eso.

Naruto explicó en menos de 15 minutos la situación de una forma bastante condensada. Hinata se confesó; se besaron; Hinata es maravillosa; cenaron; pasearon; la piel de Hinata es perfecta; fueron al apartamento; finalmente, "hicieron el amor"; fue lo máximo.

Kakashi dio un par de palmaditas al chico en la espalda.

-Enhorabuena, Naruto-kun-congratuló el jounin-Sin embargo, no me gustaría ser tú en estos momentos.

El muchacho lo miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó.

Kakashi sonrió, divertido. Señaló sin mirar, con su dedo índice, a la derecha del rubio y antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse la vuelta para observar, un puño salido de la dirección que indicaba el jounin, golpeó a Naruto con tal fuerza que el mismo se estrelló contra un árbol en sentido contrario. El chico sobó su mejilla y alzó la vista, completamente extrañado por lo que acababa de suceder.

El autor del puñetazo se ergía sin inmutarse frente a ellos.

-Explícame cuáles son tus malditas intenciones con Hinata-sama en este mismo instante-exigió.

-N-Neji - - tartamudeó el rubio-¿De qué estás...?

-Acabo de escuchar de tu propia sucia boca que te acostaste con Hinata-sama-escupió-No te molestes en negarlo.

Naruto lo miró todavía sin comprender.

-¿Qué demonios te importa lo que haga con Hinata-chan? - - desafió Naruto.

-Respuesta equivocada - - dijo Neji antes de propinar otro fuerte golpe al rubio.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Neji? -intervino Sakura. Se acercó a Naruto y lo ayudó a levantarse. Sólo hacía falta eso para completar su mal humor.

-Le ruego no interfiera en esto, Sakura-san - - pidió el Hyuuga con voz neutra-Naruto debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿De sus actos...? ¿DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HABLANDO?

-Robó la virginidad de Hinata-sama-siseó el chuunin-Deshonró a todo el clan Hyuuga y se pavonea al respecto. Es una provocación directa a mi persona, el protector de Hinata-sama.

-No la protegiste muy bien que digamos, Neji-kun-señaló riendo el copyninja. El mismo parecía estar divirtiéndose con el asunto. Neji frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Acepto mi cuota de responsabilidad en este asunto! - - exclamó-Que toda Konoha lo sepa. Pero me remidiré. Haré que Hinata-sama recupere su honor...

-Naruto no violó a Hinata-espetó la de ojos verdes. Dirigió una mirada asesina al poseedor del Byakugan.

-Ese bastado pudo no haberla violado, pero con seguridad se aprovechó de los sentimientos que Hinata-sama alberga hacia él para... Hacer de las suyas.

-¿Hacer de las suyas? ¿En qué mundo vives, Neji? Hinata le entregó voluntariamente a Naruto su virginidad. Y puedo asegurarte que lo disfrutó como loca-Sakura empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Q-Qué? Malnacido, pervertiste a Hinata-sama.

-Me cansé de escuchar tus tonterías-gruñó el rubio justo antes de abalanzarse sobre Neji.

El Hyuuga esquivó hábilmente el ataque del joven.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - - bufó-No eres digno de ser pareja ni de las menores de las ramas más bajas del clan.

-La última vez que peleamos te las viste difíciles, así que no...

-¡Basta! ¡Los dos! - - gritó Sakura-No me hagas llamar a Tenten, Neji - - advirtió. De inmediato, el joven Hyuuga se detuvo. Volteó su cabeza, aterrorizado.

-¿Tú sabes...? - - interrogó, temeroso. Sakura asintió.

-Y te aseguro que no le hará la menor gracia que estés buscándole pelea al novio de su amiga.

-¿Este idiota es el novio de Hinata-sama? - - exclamó.

-Idiota. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que le había pagado por tener sexo? - - ironizó el genin. Respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso de una Hyuuga? - - Neji parecía ofendido.

-Hinata-chan es mi novia. No es una puta. Tú eres el que está poniéndola por el suelo. Ella nunca tendría sexo con alguien con quien no mantuviera una relación, imbécil.

-Se suponía que Hinata-sama no haría eso sino con su esposo... Es el deber ser.

-¿Ah, sí? Dime, ¿Cuándo fue tu boda con Tenten y por qué ella no le dijo nada a sus amigas al respecto? - - preguntó sarcásticamente Sakura.

El rubor llegó hasta las mejillas del chuunin.

-E-es distinto-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Eres un idiota, Neji -apuntó Sakura, exasperada - - Es exactamente igual. Por acostarte con ella no deshonraste a nadie. Naruto tampoco hizo nada a tu clan teniendo sexo con Hinata.

Neji apretó sus labios con fuerza. La ninja médico tenía razón.

Desesperado, notó que debía negociar.

-Hiashi-sama se enojará muchísimo con ambos si se entera de cualquiera de estas dos cosas, Naruto-Neji miraba preocupado al chico de ojos azules - - No diré nada, pero será mejor que vayas pensando en enfrentarte a él. A cambio, tú callarás sobre Tenten.

Naruto mostró sus dientes en una zorruna sonrisa. Sakura suspiró. Entre hombres esas peleas quedaban rápidamente olvidadas.

-Neji, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

Neji miró serio al chico. Estaba seguro que Naruto no entendía la magnitud del asunto.

Cansado, decidió dejar que su prima le explicase.

Sin más nada que hacer o agregar, se fue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Se encontraba desconcertado. A todos les había dado por actuar de forma extraña ese día. Desde el asunto de Neji todo se había vuelto más y más loco. Se había topado con Tenten e Ino, quienes no habían parado de reírse mientras hablaba con ellas. Sakura parecía estar enojada con... ¿Él? Su mal humor no había disminuido en todo el día.

No entendía a nadie. Extrañaba a Hinata y tenía hambre y frío. Tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Quería abrazarla y verla dormir entre sus brazos. Quería despertar y pedirle que le preparara el desayuno. Quería tenerla siempre consigo.

Sería genial. Vivir con Hinata.

"Podría hacerle el amor todas las noches"

Su pervertida mente comenzó a maquinaria con intensidad durante el instante que le tomó terner ese pensamiento hasta el momento en que imágenes de la hermosa cabellera negra desparramado sobre la blanca tela de la almohada lo atormentaron. Los perlados ojos enmarcados con unas larguísimas pestañas... Los labios húmedos y rosados que se habían envuelto al rededor de su miembro.

Gimió frustrado.

Su pene dolía por la necesidad de volver a poseerla.

No deseaba tomar una ducha fría; sería la tercera que tomará con ese propósito en menos de un día. Así que, resignado, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre las almohadas y bajó hasta las rodillas la única prenda que cubría sus partes bajas. Se acarició con lentitud, tanteando qué tan sensible se encontraba. Recordó las suaves manos de su novia realizando esos mismos movimientos y sintió cómo una ola de placer atravesaba su cuerpo. La pequeña boca se había ceñido a su grueso miembro mientras la chica lo miraba inocentemente, su húmeda lengua hacía maravillas en su glande y una traviesa mano cubría sus testículos.

En ese momento, pensar en tener a Hinata para sí solo y poder hacer esas cosas que su morbosa imaginación le sugería, sonaba como la mejor idea del mundo.

Por fin entendía a Jiraiya cuando hablaba de que tener sexo no era solo meter el pene en las cavidades de las chicas y acabar en un santiamén. Hablaba de descubrir la sensualidad del acto, de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que tu compañera te ocasionase y de aprender los puntos más sensibles de cada uno. Él jamás entendió a qué se refería ese viejo pervertido hasta ese momento en que le provocó besar cada parte del femenino cuerpo.

Para él, Hinata se había convertido en la encarnación del erotismo. No era una muchacha medianamente atractiva en la que descargaría su frustración o energía sobrante, ni le estaba pagando para que se acostara con él. Ella era su novia y le había dado más placer con su boca y sus manos que cualquier otra mujer con su vagina.

El joven aumentó el ritmo de sus meneos. El interior de la Hyuuga... Se había adherido a él con tal fuerza que casi eyacula con sólo introducirse.

Recordó la mueca de placer en el rostro de Hinata mientras se masturbaba frenéticamente. Su orgullo masculino se había elevado a niveles insospechados; había hecho llegar al orgasmo a esa preciosa mujer en más de una ocasión. Y esos sonidos...

Los gemidos de Hinata fueron los que lo llevaron al clímax. Rememorándolos, su pene dejó salir un potente chorro de semen que manchó por completo su camisa y empapó sus manos. Le hubiese gustado tanto a acabar dentro de su chica...

Reprochándose por haberse dejado llevar antes de tomar un papel desechable, limpió el desastre que había hecho. Lavó sus manos con abundante jabón y suspiró aliviado. Esa pequeña liberación lo ayudaría a mantener sus mente más clara y a contenerse mejor cuando estuviera con su novia.

O eso esperaba.

Cambió el juego de sábanas y se dispuso a dormir, cuando, de repente, sonó el estruendoso timbre. Alarmado, saltó de la cama. El timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Un momento!-gritó, mientras se colocaba sus bóxers. Vio la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Once menos cuarto ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?

El timbre sonó nuevamente.

-¡Que ya voy!-reiteró.

Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar su camisa...

"Tonto, acabas de ensuciarla". Desistió en la búsqueda de la camisa que usaba para estar en su apartamento y se colocó una del montón limpio que tenía en sus cajones. Apresuradamente, se dirigió a la puerta que con tanta insistencia habían tocado.

El menudo cuerpo de su novia se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto abrió el portal. Los delgados brazos se enroscaron en su torso y los enormes senos se apretaron contra él. El aroma de ella inundó sus fosas nasales y su cuerpo reaccionó con violencia a la repentina proximidad de la muchacha.

-Hinata-chan-jadeó el rubio.

-Na-Naruto-kun-respondió ella, mientras enterraba su cabeza en el masculino pecho-¿P-Puedo quedarme a aquí dormir hoy? - - preguntó. Sus manos se aferran fuertemente a la camisa del joven.

El corazón del rubio se derritió de la ternura. ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando le hablaba con aquella voz y lo abrazaba?

Los pensamientos que había tenido sobre ella hacía unos segundos casi parecían discordantes.

-Cl-Claro, Hinata-chan-dijo él.

Ella se apretó más contra él. Sus grandes senos pegándose a su pecho, amenazando su cordura.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun-Hinata elevó su mirada llena de agradecimiento y mostró una pequeña y tímida sonrisa para luego morder su labio sensualmente.

En definitiva sus pensamientos no eran discordantes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

La Hyuuga tenía más de una hora en su casa y apenas si había intercambiado una docena de palabras con él. Eso, por supuesto, no habría sido un problema de haber dado inicio a las actividades que el tan vigoroso rubio deseaba hacer pero Hinata no había querido recibir tan siquiera un casto beso en los labios.

-Bien, Hinata-chan. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme? - - interrogó el joven.

La muchacha quedó paralizada ante la pregunta. No había sabido cómo abordar el tema que la había atormentado desde que abandonara la casa de Ino y ahora él le preguntaba directamente. ¿Cómo podía plantear la situación?

Naruto la miraba, serio. Lo mejor seria responder su pregunta primero. Asintió con lentitud. Después de unos instantes en los que organizó sus ideas, abrió su boca para empezar a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-Lo sabía. Neji abrió su maldita boca-masculló el ninja. Ella parecía sorprendida-Sé lo que vas a decir. Y me voy a adelantar-hizo una pausa-Tengo la solución: Puedes vivir conmigo, Hinata-chan.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Vamos, no te preocupes-restó importancia-Neji me dijo un par de cosas sobre como funcionan las cosas en tu clan. Luego me las arreglaré con él por habernos delatado.

"Se tragarán sus palabras sobre que soy indigno cuando me convierta en Hokage", añadió para sí.

Hinata se sonrojó notablemente.

-¿Q-Quieres que vivamos juntos?

-Sí-contestó él, regalando su más radiante y zorruna sonrisa-Entiendo que tu clan es algo estricto, pero lo que necesitan es tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. En unos años...

-Na-Naruto-kun, sólo llevamos s-saliendo me-menos de una semana-argumentó la chica. Sus ilusiones respecto a ese tema siempre las deshacía usando ese mismo razonamiento. Quería darse una cachetada por estar rechazando la proposición de Naruto.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué opción tenemos? No quiero dejar de verte y tu padre... Tu clan... Ya lo saben

-Espera. ¿Saben qué?

-Que tuvimos sexo. Neji me explicó que las cosas en tu clan funcionaban distinto, que dejando de ser virgen habíamos deshonrado a tu clan y... - - detuvo su explicación - - ¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?

La joven se había puesto tan pálida como una hoja de papel. Había quedado tan deslumbrada por el futuro que se estaba imaginando que había pasado por alto los motivos que le estaba dando el rubio.

-¿N-N-Neji sabe que t-t-tú y-y-y yo l-l-lo hicimos?

-Sí-respondió él llanamente.

Hinata tapó su rostro, avergonzada.

-¿C-Cómo se enteró?

-Me escuchó hablando con Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei al respecto.

-Ahg. ¿Kakashi-sensei también lo sabe? -gimió ella. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como un tomate-No puedo creerlo.

Naruto sonrió débilmente.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, Hinata-chan? - - interrogó.

-N-No... Pero... Me da vergüenza-su cara era de completa angustia.

-¿Por qué habrías de avergonzarte por haber hecho el amor con tu novio?

Silencio.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la chica. Se agachó para quedar un par de centímetros más abajo de la mirada de Hinata.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí? - - soltó él después de haber examinado el angelical rostro.

-Por supuesto que no, Naruto-kun-replicó ella mientras tomaba el rostro de Naruto entre sus dos manos y lo miraba directo a los ojos-Esa experiencia ha sido una de las mejores de mi vida-confesó. Naruto sonrió.

-Yo podría decir que fue la mejor de la mía-musitó el rubio, dejándose llevar por la suave caricia de la mano de Hinata-Eres genial, Hinata-chan.

-Tú también lo eres-respondió la muchacha. Los ojos azules habían conseguido embobarla como tantas otras veces.

-Entonces... ¿Qué querías decirme? - - soltó el ninja con espontaneidad-Debe ser algo muy importante como para que hayas venido a esta hora.

-Eh... Bu-Bueno... - - titubeó. Los dos zafiros la observaban curiosos-E-Es s-s-s-sobre a-a-algo q-que p-p-pasó a-a-anteayer.

Naruto levantó una ceja.

-¿Cuándo estabas con las chicas? - - confirmó.

-S-Sí... Verás...

-¿Te enteraste de algún chisme que quieres que sepa? - - preguntó esperanzado.

-N-No. N-No-negó la Hyuuga-E-Es sobre mí. E Ino-chan. E-Ella... M-M-Me... M-Me... Me besó - - finalizó con un hilo de voz.

El genin permaneció en silencio debido a su estado de estupefacción. Hinata e Ino... Se había besado. Toda la sangre se dirigió a sus partes bajas.

-N-No duró más de t-t-tres minutos-Se apresuró a aclarar la joven. Naruto hiperventilaba. Su mente hizo un rápido cálculo y figuró que se habrían besado por minuto y medio. Su pene creció un par de centímetros más. Al menos no había habido... -Y... Y... Hu-Hubo le-lengua s-solo un ra-ratito y...

Lengua.

Su cerebro hizo cortocircuito. Hinata e Ino besándose. Con lengua. Ah. Tenia que haber visto eso.

-Por... - - la voz de Naruto salió ronca. Carraspeó en un intento por aclarar su garganta-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Q-Q-Quería que di-dijera q-quien besaba me-mejor entre t-tú y e-ella.

Las blancas mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso. Naruto la miraba serio, con su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

-¿E-Estás m-mo-molesto?

-En absoluto-dijo el rubio, justo antes de lanzarse a devorar los entreabiertos labios de la Hyuuga.

Aún tensa, Hinata correspondió el beso. La brusquedad con la que Naruto se había levantado y apoderado de sus labios la habían sorprendido. Francamente esperaba un regaño o herir sus sentimientos. Pero él la besaba con más ahínco que nunca.

Las varoniles manos se deslizaron a lo largo de las estilizadas curvas mientras succionaba con ganas el labio inferior de la chica. Naruto introdujo su lengua en la cálida cavidad en lo que sintió que los delicados hombros se relajaban. Masajeó el húmedo músculo con el propio hasta que un provocador gemido salió desde la garganta de la muchacha. Ella enrrolló sus brazos alrededor del fornido cuello y se dedicó a corresponderle. Después de un rato, el muchacho se separó de ella.

- - ¿ Y bien?-La tentó. Respiraba agitadamente-¿Quién besa mejor?

-T-T-Tú-tartamudeó la joven.

Naruto rió. Era tan linda cuando tartamudeaba.

-¿Quieres mostrarme como fue ese beso?-susurró a su oído-Me siento algo mal por habermelo perdido.

-¿No estás molesto? - - Naruto negó con su cabeza-¿Ni triste?

Él negó de nuevo.

-Es sexy que hayas hecho eso-explicó el joven. Sus mejillas estaban rojas-Pero la próxima vez, preferiría estar presente.

-¿Pro-próxima vez?

Meneó su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

-N-No me gustaría re-repetir e-eso...-dijo ella con dificultad.

-Entonces muéstrame cómo te besó.

Hinata supo que el tono que usaba el rubio significaba que no iba a parar hasta que se lo mostrara. Era el mismo tono que tanto había utilizado con Jiraiya para que los entrenara. Dándose por vencida, tomó el simétrico rostro en sus manos y lo besó como recordaba Ino lo había hecho con ella.

Procuró imitar los sensuales movimientos que la rubia había hecho con sus labios. Naruto se mantenía quieto, solo disfrutando del cálido roce, y facilitaba su trabajo. Con la misma delicadeza que había sido tratada, introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico y jugueteó con la de él un instante antes de intentar separarse.

Las fuertes manos la detuvieron. Naruto profundizó el beso, tomando el control. Hizo que la chica se recostara en amplio sofá en el que estaban.

-Quiero besar tus labios como lo hice la otra noche -confesó el rubio.

Hinata tuvo que sentir los gruesos dedos acariciando perversamente su vulva sobre la ropa y escuchar a Naruto decir "estos labios" para finalmente entender que el joven deseaba hacerle sexo oral. Cuando lo hizo, un jadeo salió de sus labios.

-Naruto-kun... -gimió. El chico besaba concentrado el cuello de la Hyuuga mientras sus manos rozaban con delicadeza sus labios mayores.

-Caminas raro- musitó contra su piel-Sigues adolorida por mí, ¿Cierto?

Con cuidado, pero de un tirón, despojó a la chica de las prendas de su parte inferior.

-Lo lamento tanto-dijo, viéndola directo a los ojos. Plantó un suave beso sobre el hinchado clítoris-Quizás esto te ayude.

Y así, empezó a lamer con infinita devoción la intimidad de la hermosa kunoichi. Las femeninas manos se dirigieron a la dorada cabellera, incentivando al joven a que continuara. Suaves gemidos salían de su garganta a medida que se intensificaban los juegos del muchacho.

-Quítate la ropa-demandó él contra su sexo. El largo dedo índice se introdujo en ella. Hinata gimió con fuerza, pero hizo lo que el chico le pedía. No sin algo de dificultad, se deshizo del resto de sus prendas.

Naruto la miraba extasiado. Detuvo por un momento sus atenciones al centro de la chica y se dirigió a los perfectos pechos. Atormentó uno de ellos hasta conseguir que el pezón se pusiera tan duro como un botón y se lo llevó a la boca.

Ella sabía delicioso. Cada parte de ella.

Hinata elevó sus caderas hasta las de él en un claro gesto de súplica. Naruto sonrió maliciosamente. Amaba que ella se le insinuara de esa forma. Llevó su mano derecha al sexo de ella e inició un acelerado vaivén. Su otra mano masajeaba el pecho libre.

-Na-Naruto-k-kun... S-Si si-sigues voy a... A... -los zafiros la miraban llenos de deseo-acabar-Finalizó, rindiéndose. Naruto aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, llevando al límite del placer a la chica.

Ella jadeaba y transpiraba copiosamente, completamente abrumada por el intenso orgasmo. Naruto la observaba, orgulloso. Su entrepierna dolía como los mil demonios pero el rostro sonrojado y la sonrisa de satisfacción que portaba su novia en ese momento bien lo valía.

Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza y fue repentinamente consciente del hecho de que ella estaba totalmente desnuda y él no se había quitado ni una sola prenda.

-Estás vestido todavía-musitó ella.

Naruto la pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. No había querido desvestirse por dos motivos: le gustaba la idea de tener a la chica a su merced, desnuda y dispuesta y desvestirse para luego no alcanzar la liberación con ella de esa forma seria más de lo que podría soportar. No deseaba lastimarla ni forzarla a hacer alguna de las miles de cosas que se le ocurrían para eyacular sin penetrarla.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Podía sentir la prominente erección del rubio debajo de toda esa ropa. ¿No le dejaría hacer nada para aliviarlo?

Decidida, hizo que el joven se incorporara y ella sola bajó sus bóxers.

-¿Q-Qué haces? - - preguntó el sorprendido rubio.

-Ha-hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste por mí-respondió ella justo antes de introducir de una sola vez un poco menos de la mitad del miembro del joven en su boca.

Naruto casi chilla como una colegiala al sentir la húmeda boca rodeando su pene. Los pálidos ojos lo miraban al tiempo que lo sacaba con suma parsimonia y lo cubría nuevamente, en su lugar, gruñó como un animal en celo. Ella llenó de saliva esa parte de su anatomía mientras acariciaba su bien marcado abdomen y lo masturbaba con tortuosa lentitud.

-¿P-Puedo probar algo, Na-Naruto-kun? - - susurró ella contra la ardientemente piel de él.

-Cl-claro, Hinata-chan-jadeó el muchacho. A esas alturas, Hinata conseguiría lo que quisiera de él.

Ella lo miró con algo de pudor, aunque igualmente excitada. Los incesantes gemidos del ninja fueron lo necesario hacerla tomar valor. Sonrió con timidez y lamió un poco más al chico antes de apretar el grueso miembro entre sus senos.

El semen de Naruto casi se desparrama en la blancura que lo envolvía cuando ella comenzó un sube y baja con sus pechos. El contraste era más que maravilloso y la vista que obtenía era la mejor. Por si fuera poco... Podía sentir los duros pezones chocando contra su abdomen cada vez que ella se levantaba para darle placer.

-Voy a correrme-avisó. Los embates de habían vuelto demasiado placenteros y ella empezaba a transpirar por el esfuerzo. Hinata dio un lametazo al glande que se asomaba entre sus cumbres y lo succionó con fuerza sin detener el movimiento que hacía con sus manos sobre sus senos-Hinata-chan-gimió el rubio.

Hinata dejó que el chico se derramara sobre su prominentes pechos y disfrutó cada oleada del tibio líquido que cayó en su rostro y cuello. Continuó con sus movimientos un par de segundos más antes de separarse y tirarse encima de su adormilado novio.

-¿Cómo sabias que esa era una de mis fantasías? - - interrogó. Luchaba por mantener sus párpados abiertos.

-N-No lo sabia-reconoció ella.

-Pues, espero que sigas adivinando de esa forma-rió-Fue fantástico. Pero ahora tendremos que ducharnos para quitarte esto de encima-comentó mientras pasaba juguetonamente su dedo entre los empapados senos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

¡Mi regalo de navidad para ustedes!

Jaja. No hubo penetración, ¿Esto cuenta como Lemmon? Jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap :) ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Neji? ¡Hagamelo en los reviews!

Intentaré escribir caps así de largos, y actualizar más seguido, así que nos estamos leyendo.

¡Felices fiestas!

PD: Si tienen alguna duda, recuerden postear el review desde su cuenta FF u.u


	13. Despistados

"Ese maldito va a escucharme" pensó la joven mientras caminaba a un ritmo apresurado hacía la casa de uno de los ninjas más conocidos del mundo shinobi. El hombre había colmado su paciencia cuando había hecho un comentario sobre dejar en paz al entrometido primo de Hinata después de que llegara buscando pleito en medio de lo que debía haber sido su práctica. Práctica que el mismo bocón había cancelado para escuchar la historia del "reciente y tierno amor que había florecido" entre su idiota compañero de equipo y la chica más acosadora e introvertida que jamás hubiera existido.

Neji merecía una paliza. Una grande y bien dada. ¿Por qué demonios la había detenido? ¿Qué tenía de diferente Neji a los miles de chicos a los que había molido a golpes por hacer idioteces parecidas o intentar sobrepasarse con ella?

O mejor aún...

-¿¡Qué mierda te pasa conmigo, Kakashi!?-exclamó la de pelo rosado al ninja que se paraba frente a ella. Había decidido que esperaría a que le abriera la puerta, en lugar de romperla. Así ahorraría fuerzas.

-Ey, calma-suplicó él, riendo nerviosamente. La kunoichi lo había acorralado contra la pared en su repentina explosión de ira y lo miraba como si de un momento a otro fuera a estampar un puño en su cara-¿Por qué no pasas y nos sentamos a conversar de ninja a nin...?

El brazo de Sakura se apretó contra su garganta, cortando sus palabras en cuestión de segundos. Ella debía ponerse de puntillas para realizar tal acción, pero su agarre era tan mortífero como el de un águila.

Casi no podía respirar y... Maldición. Eso era malo.

-Me vas a decir ahora mismo cual es tu maldito problema-amenazó la chica-Si no quieres que te aplaste las bolas y las deje tan finas como unas jodidas hojas de papel.

Un gemido lastimero salió de los labios del copy ninja. Las masculinas manos hicieron el vano intento de aflojar su agarre, haciendo que la chica soltara un bufido.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no tienes más fuerza que yo-rió-¿Me dirás que carajo pasa?-reiteró. El jounin asintió lo mejor que pudo con su cabeza. Sus manos cayeron pesadamente a sus lados-Bien.

Tan pronto la joven soltó a su antiguo maestro, el ninja comenzó a jadear. Sus manos sobaban con frustración su cuello y unas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente.

Sakura pensó en lamer esas gruesas gotas de sudor y al instante se dio una cachetada mental. Kakashi era un hombre muy muy atractivo, pero no debía ser él con quien descargara toda su frustración sexual. Además, ella estaba molesta con él. Sí, se recordó. Muy molesta.

Ugh. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa mueca tan sensual mientras confortaba su malherido cuello?

-Me debes algo de respeto-protestó el hombre tan pronto recuperó el aire-Eres mi alumna.

-Naruto también es tu alumno. Y él no tiene que soportar toda la mierda que me dices, o que no me dejas hacer-señaló-¿Por qué a mí me armas un lío y me sueltas un discurso sobre los obstáculos en el camino ninja cuando intento posponer un entrenamiento y a Naruto lo invitas a comer ramen para celebrar que faltó una semana entera por andar teniendo sexo con su nueva novia?

-Naruto-kun es diferente, él no es...

-¿Mujer? -adivinó ella.

Kakashi la miró serio.

-Naruto-kun no es... Estuvo aquí por dos años. Se estaba partiendo el culo entrenando y merece algo de tranquilidad después de... Esforzarse tanto.

Ese titubeo la hizo sulfurar. Kakashi siempre encontraba una excusa medianamente convincente para eludir ese tipo de acusaciones. Furiosa, acorraló nuevamente al jounin contra la pared, asfixiándole con su brazo-No estoy para pretextos.

El ninja jadeó, desesperado.

Sakura ajustó su agarre pegándose más al copyninja justo antes de notar algo que hizo que perdiera toda fuerza en sus brazos. Tal fue su sorpresa que cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a hiperventilar. Kakashi, por su lado, parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-E-Eres un enfermo-susurró. Señaló la prominente erección que el hombre tenía en sus pantalones.

-N-No es totalmente lo que piensas-Se apresuró a aclarar el ninja.

-¿No? ¿Entonces que es esa cosa que me está apuntando? - - respondió, irónica.

-Mi pene-reconoció-Pero... Eh... Ya estaba así cuando llegaste porque estaba en medio de... Tú sabes y... La asfixia puede ocasionar este tipo de reacciones así que...

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿En serio me estás diciendo que te estabas masturbando y que fuiste a abrir la puerta de esa forma?

El jounin suspiró, derrotado. Sakura llevaba razón. Se encontraba en una situación en extremo incómoda en la que se jodería sin importar qué dijera. Sus opciones eran: masturbación, gusto por el sadomasoquismo, reflejo involuntario y... La verdad. La cual implicaba un poco de todas esas excusas, más una confesión que estaba atorada en su garganta desde hacía meses.

-Sí-admitió él, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza y riendo nervioso.

-¿Y esperas que crea eso?

Con el mismo gesto de nerviosismo, negó con su cabeza.

-Eres un pervertido que se excita cuando lo lastiman-acusó ella.

Kakashi la miró con un deje de tristeza. Aunque esa afirmación se había vuelto un hecho desde hacía un buen tiempo para acá, había otros motivos para que se encontrara en ese estado.

-¿Y piensas que eso es todo?-Se lamentó-Deberías ser más observadora.

-Más observadora mis ovarios-escupió la chica-¿Ahora me vas a decir que me tratas distinto a Naruto porque te la pongo dura?

Kakashi contuvo las ganas de echarse a reir, su tristeza desvaneciendose; Las salidas de esa chica eran muy ocurrentes.

-No es tan simple como eso, Sa-ku-ra-dijo él, agachándose a la altura a la que se encontraba la kunoichi.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Cómo que no es tan simple?

-Esto-apretó su erección con una mano, marcándola entre sus pantalones. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Kakashi era enorme-No ha bajado desde que te acercaste a mí.

-¿T-Tú...? ¿Y-Yo...?-tartamudeó ella-¿Te... Gusto? - - interrogó con un hilo de voz.

Kakashi se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Tú qué crees? - - replicó.

Asustada y completamente abrumada por la confesión, optó por salir corriendo del lugar. El ninja la observó huir y se preguntó si habría hecho lo correcto diciéndole la verdad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

-Serás tonto-masculló la muchacha de piel trigueña mientras acariciaba tiernamente los largos cabellos del hombre que retozaba a su lado. Neji abrió con pereza uno de sus ojos albinos-Mira que llegar golpeando a diestra y siniestra al anfitrión del Kyuubi...

El Hyuuga espabiló ambos ojos, sorprendido. ¿Cómo se había...?

-Los chismes vuelan-dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-También me enteré de que usaron mi nombre para hacer que te detuvieras.

El chico la miró serio.

-Sakura-san amenazó indirectamente con decirle a Hiashi-sama sobre... Mi indecorosa comportamiento si continuaba-explicó él. Tenten bufó.

-¿Indecoroso? - - reviró la kunoichi. Neji a veces usaba unas palabras...

-Poco a propiado, incorrecto, deshonroso...

-¡Sé lo que significa esa palabra! - - espetó-Lo que quiero saber es a qué te refieres cuando hablas de tu "indecoroso" comportamiento.

Neji acercó su rostro al de ella, fijando su mirada en los delgados labios. Sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de la joven y la pegaron más a su bien formado cuerpo. Plantó un húmedo beso en el nacimiento de los firmes pechos y llevó su muslo a la tibia entrepierna de ella.

-Me refiero a esto-musitó contra la piel del femenino cuello.

-No veo nada de incorrecto en esto-jadeó Tenten. La traviesa lengua jugaba con un punto sensible en su cuello mientras una de las masculinas manos se paseaba por su vientre.

-Yo si-dijo el Hyuuga. Y tan pronto como lo dijo, su rostro fue apartado con brusquedad del cuerpo que deseaba poseer.

-Ah, ¿Sí? Explícame. ¿Qué hay de malo en esto? - - Lo desafió. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que casi parecía tener una sola ceja. Neji la miró confundido. ¿Acaso ella no sabía desde un principio que todo aquello era una locura?

-Hay muchas cosas malas. ¿Por qué si no lo haríamos a escondidas?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en el medio de la aldea?-probó la de piel trigueña.

La sangre de Neji hirvió ante la simple idea de que alguien más viera el cuerpo desnudo de compañera de equipo. Sólo él podía ver esa estilizada figura sin ropa. Sólo él podía escuchar sus gemidos de placer.

-No me refiero a eso-gruñó el chuunin-Nadie sabe que mantenemos relaciones sexuales. Tan solo un reducido grupo de...

-Todos saben que soy tu novia-dijo ella con brusquedad-Que hagamos este tipo de cosas se da por sentado.

-¿N-Novia?-exclamó él. Tenten lo fulminó con la mirada-¿En qué momento nos convertimos en...?

La mano de Tenten se estrelló sonoramente contra la mejilla del muchacho.

-En verdad que eres un imbécil - - siseó la kunoichi. Apartó con todas sus fuerzas al chico y brincó fuera de la cama. Apresurada, se vistió nuevamente, evitando la mirada violeta que la observaba anonadada.

Neji se quedó ahí, sentado en la cama de la habitación del modesto hotel en el que Tenten y él usualmente compartían esos fogosos encuentros, sobando su mejilla y preguntándose una vez más en qué momento la hermosa ninja se había convertido en su novia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Hinata despertó con unas energías nada habituales en ella. Sonrió al notar unas cálidas y masculinas manos aferradas posesivamente a su cintura desde su espalda. Naruto dormía como un tronco a su lado, con la boca entreabierta que dejaba salir de vez en cuando lo que a ella le parecían adorables ronquidos. Sintiéndose atrevida, llevo una de esas tostadas manos a su entrepierna. El suave calor que manaba del cuerpo del muchacho era suficiente como para hacerla sentir lista para ser penetrada. Gimió suavemente cuando la mano se movió de forma inconsciente hacia su punto más sensible.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Naruto en despertar?

Ansiosa, decidió que no interrumpiría el plácido sueño de su pareja solo porque había despertado con ganas de más de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Así que resolvió que ella misma se complacería.

Sí. De esa forma todos ganaban. Él conseguía seguir durmiendo, y ella, liberar toda la tensión que se estaba acumulando progresivamente en su vientre bajo.

El asunto era entonces... ¿Cómo podía masturbarse sin despertar al rubio?

De nuevo, la mano se revolvió contra su intimidad. Hinata contuvo un sonoro gemido mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. El muchacho seguía profundamente dormido. Era un hecho que él tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Usaría la inerte mano de Naruto para masturbarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

¿Cómo era posible que su mente le hiciera esa sucia jugarreta aun cuando la noche anterior había descargado cinco veces su semen?

Necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Había escuchado los eróticos gemidos de Hinata en sus sueños, había sentido los sedosos pliegues de la cálida vulva entre sus dedos...

No podía tener suficiente de su novia.

La necesidad lo atormentaba hasta su inconsciente.

Lo peor de todo era que todavía podía sentir esa humedad entre sus dedos y oir el suave chapoteo que hacía al chocar contra su mano.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos esperando conseguirse a su bella compañera dormida como una princesa entre sus brazos. En su lugar, se la consiguió como una viciosa masturbándose con sus dedos.

Quedó aturdido un par de segundos antes de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo: la humedad entre sus dedos era real; su novia gemía de placer mientras que acariciaba sus prominentes senos y movía sus caderas contra la paralizada mano de él; estaba siendo usado para el goce y disfrute de una bella mujer.

Solo hubiese despertado más feliz de haber iniciado el día con esa tentadora y húmeda boca ceñida a su miembro.

Las mejillas de Hinata estaban tan sonrojadas como lo habían estado cuando en estado de vigilia había sido víctima de sus caricias y los preciosos ojos estaban cerrados suavemente. De sus labios salían sensuales jadeos y por su frente empezaban a formarse perladas gotas de sudor.

Naruto dudó que conseguiría un estado de su novia que le gustara más que ese. Su miembro palpitan de deseo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría Hinata haciendo eso.

Vacilaba sobre si debía intervenir directamente en el asunto cuando los torneados muslos lo apretaron con fuerza, los gemidos aumentaron su intensidad unos decibelios y los movimientos del menudo cuerpo se volvieron erráticos.

Notó que la joven mordía su carnoso labio inferior mientras se convulsionaba de placer.

Incluso después de unos instantes, las ahora gráciles oscilaciones no cesaron. Tampoco se detuvieron los agudos y bajitos gemidos, ni las caricias a los duros pezones. Hinata respiraba agitadamente.

-Fue uno bueno, ¿Cierto? - - susurró el chico contra el sudoroso cuello. La Hyuuga se tensó cuando sintió el cálido aliento de él.

-Na-Naruto-kun-dijo, nerviosa.

Los masculinos dedos empezaron a masajear la cálida intimidad de la chica.

-No quiero que te detengas por mi culpa-musitó él. La mano aplastada por el peso de la joven se dirigió al pecho que tenía más cerca, imitando los movimientos que ella misma había realizado sobre ellos. Hinata, presa del intenso placer que el rubio le estaba proporcionando, apoyó su cabeza contra el fornido pecho.

Alcanzó el clímax tan solo después de unos pocos minutos de estimulación. Pero el ardor en su entrepierna no se alivió.

Mientras Naruto alargaba su orgasmo con suaves caricias, ella supo que la única manera de acabar con aquella ansiedad era ser poseída por el chico nuevamente.

Él la miraba fascinado.

¿Hinata era multiorgásmica?

Deseó golpearse a sí mismo por formular el pensamiento como una pregunta. Claro que lo era.

Ensimismado como estaba por el descubrimiento, no se dio cuenta que la joven había tomado por completo el control.

Ávida por sus besos, Hinata devoró los labios del chico. La corta distancia entre ellos se le antojaba interminable. Desesperada, se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de él.

El miembro del ninja reaccionó en cuanto sintió el dulce peso de la muchacha sobre él. Estaba tan tibia y húmeda como lo recordaba.

Casi muere de un ataque al corazón cuando los delicados dedos tomaron su duro pene, lo dirigieron a la apretada entrada y la caliente estrechez empezó a bajar con tortuosa lentitud hasta cubrirlo completamente.

Hinata tenía una expresión de total deleite. El chico era enorme, pero su interior se estaba empezando a habituar a albergarlo casi todo. Comenzó a dar pequeños brincos sobre él mientras acariciaba en forma circular sus pezones.

Él la miraba embobado. En verdad, Hinata era su sueño hecho realidad. Era la primera vez que una mujer lo... Montaba. Y estaba encantado. La Hyuuga estaba completamente desinhibida. Naruto bajó su mirada a la unión de sus cuerpos y soltó un ronco gruñido cuando la chica hizo lo mismo. Ella se sonrojó aun más y regaló al joven una tímida sonrisa, completamente incongruente con el resto de las acciones que realizaba.

-Hinata-chan-jadeó el rubio. Llevó sus manos a las femeninas caderas para ayudarla en sus movimientos. La sintió ceñirse más a él cuando observó cómo lo envolvía y los familiares apretones que hacía cuando estaba por terminar se hicieron presentes. Acabaría el también si ella continuaba gimiendo de esa forma...

-Ah... Naruto-kun.

Oír su nombre pronunciado entre aquellas exclamaciones de placer fue todo lo que necesitó para dejarse ir.

Ella parecía tremendamente agitada.

-Bu-Buenos días-murmuró la Hyuuga contra la tostada piel del hombro del muchacho. Sonreía radiante, intentando acompasar su respiración.

-Buenos días, preciosa-respondió Naruto, abrazándola. Enterró su nariz en el sedoso pelo de la kunoichi y aspiró lo más que pudo de su fragancia.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Estás segura que no puedes venir a vivir conmigo? - - soltó él mientras hacía un adorable puchero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

"Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota" se reprochaba la Hyuuga mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta del baño de su habitación. ¿Cómo había podido rechazar dos veces la proposición de vivir con el chico?

Si bien la idea vista desde afuera sonaba en extremo descabellada, para ella tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Tantos años esperando que el rubio de fijara en ella, tanto tiempo sintiendo como si no valiera nada... Y ahora, que por fin podía tener a Naruto para ella, decidía mantenerse más o menos al pie de la letra de las reglas del clan. Reglas, que en cierto modo la beneficiarían.

"Idiota, tendrás que esperar años" Se dijo y estrelló nuevamente su frente contra la robusta madera.

Y es que ella lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era ser Hinata Uzumaki. Quería ser la madre de un par de bebés de ojos azules y pelo dorado, hiperactivos y curiosos como su padre. Quería... Formar una familia con Naruto.

Gimió frustrada. Pronto tendría que enfrentarse a su propio clan.

Por suerte, su padre y su hermana se encontraban en una importante misión en el país del Agua. No tendría que preocuparse por ellos hasta que volvieran.

Según sus cálculos, faltaban tres semanas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

-Shikamaru, b-basta-suplicó la rubia. Su vulva dolía un poco debido al exceso de atenciones que el muchacho le había proporcionado y sus caderas estaban cansadas de tantos movimientos bruscos que había hecho. ¿Cómo carajo había podido Hinata soportar quince veces ese mismo proceso en un solo día?

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de que ella y Naruto no tendrían sexo tan salvaje como el de Shikamaru y ella.

-No basta-dijo él, los masculinos labios envolviendo el rosado pezón. Su pene se había vuelto a endurecer al imaginar a su ardiente novia besando a la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Shika... - - suspiró Ino-Me duele de tanto hacerlo - - confesó y tan pronto lo hizo, un largo dedo se introdujo dentro de ella. La kunoichi gimió con ganas, presa de una deliciosa mezcla de dolor y necesidad.

-¿Y por qué gimes de placer? - - La tentó. Con su mano libre tanteó en la mesita de noche buscándole el lubricante frío que usaban para esos casos-Eres una chica muy problemática y pervertida-jadeó. Las paredes de la muchacha lo apretaron con fuerza cuando el frío líquido resbaló por sus ardidos labios. Shikamaru retiró su dedo de la joven y se cubrió a sí mismo con el lubricante antes de penetrarla. Lo hizo sin clemencia, disfrutando cada uno de los suaves gemidos que emitía su compañera. Mordió con algo de rudeza el labio inferior de la chica e introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca en un beso tan demandante como brusco.

-Shika... No te detengas-pidió la de ojos azules. El jounin sonrió con suficiencia y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas

El interior de la rubia de ceñía con demasiada fuerza a su miembro; le faltaba muy poco para derramarse en su interior. Ino enrrolló sus blancas piernas en las masculinas caderas, asistiendo a su compañero a realizar el duro trabajo que realizaba. Su espalda se arqueó cuando el muchacho alcanzó de nuevo ese punto tan sensible dentro de ella y se dejó ir en un intenso orgasmo que el joven se concentró en prolongar lo más que pudo con fluidas embestidas.

Shikamaru, jadeante, acarició el elegante cuello con su nariz. La de los ojos azules rió tontamente. Él sabía que eso le hacía cosquillas. Llevó las delicadas manos hasta los lisos cabellos del jounin.

-Tu pelo es muy suave, Shikamaru-elogió. Las hebras de cabello se deslizaban graciosamente entre sus dedos-¿Por qué no lo llevas suelto?

Él bufó contra la suave piel.

-Sería muy problemático-respondió, llanamente.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

-Baaka-dijo ella y apretó el semiduro miembro que seguía en su interior con sus paredes vaginales.

Shikamaru siseó de placer.

-¿Acaso quieres más? - - preguntó juguetonamente. Ella sonrió con picardía. Le respondió con un beso húmedo y prolongado.

-Sigo pensando que Hinata-chan besa mejor que tú-Lo desafió la chica-¿No intentarás cambiar mi opinión?

El ninja la miró serio.

-Vas a matarme un día de estos-dijo, teatralmente, antes de disponerse a hacer que la rubia se retractase de sus palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

Kakashi tenía que estar tomándole el pelo, decidió la de ojos verdes. Apostaba que en ese instante el jounin estaba destornillándose de la risa en la sala de su casa.

"Pero lo que sentiste en sus pantalones era muy real" observó su alter ego, "¿Qué harías si lo que te dijo es verdad?"

Sakura escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Si eso fuera verdad...

La reticencia a que ella tuviera novio; Las improvisadas prácticas cada vez que tenían un día libre de Tsunade; aquellos discursos sobre no dejar que los chicos interfierieran en su camino ninja y esas furtivas miradas que recibía cuando realizaba cualquier actividad y su antiguo mentor estaba presente tendrían explicación.

Había pensado que todo eso era un invento de su desesperada por atención mente, así que se esforzó por seguir sus consejos chapados a la antigua; luego, que su sensei era un maldito machista y por eso fue a su casa a darle una paliza; y ahora, en ese instante, que sabía la verdad, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto.

"Que crees saber la verdad", se reprochó.

Pero es que Kakashi lo había dicho como si temiera su reacción. Como si en verdad fuera algo que lo tuviera preocupado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Y Sakura no podía empezar a imaginarse lo acertada que era esa observación, ni lo estresado que se encontraba el de pelo plateado por el asunto.


	14. Obsesión

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes!

He aquí mi regalo :p

* * *

Su "pequeña" obsesión por Sakura, como a él le gustaba llamarle, había empezado por culpa del difunto Jiraiya cuando la chica habían recién cumplido los 15 años.

Sí, indirectamente Jiraiya era responsable de que el jounin hubiese empezado a notar que su dulce alumna se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer de belleza exótica.

El volumen de Icha Icha Paradise de ese año, tuvo por protagonista a una joven de 18 años, de pelo verde y ojos rosados.

"Justo lo contrario que Sakura", había pensado el copyninja mientras observaba a su alumna realizar la serie de quinientas lagartijas que le había mandado.

En el libro, todos los hombres caían a los pies de la heroína. Cautivados por los colores tan llamativos que poseía en sus ojos y su larga cabellera, presos de su floreciente belleza.

Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar que a Sakura le pasaría eso mismo.

Largas filas de pretendientes a lo largo de toda su vida. Probablemente algunos señores feudales y sus hijos engrosarían la lista, al igual que jóvenes donjuanes en busca de añadirla a su colección.

No le hubiese gustado ser el padre de una chica tan linda como Sakura, reflexionó. El pobre hombre tendría que soportar a todos esos pretendientes.

Sin embargo, él sabía que la joven kunoichi deseaba más que nada en el mundo sentirse útil. Y eso no lo lograría convirtiéndose en la flamante esposa de cualquier persona. Ella sería una reconocida ninja médico. Quizás incluso mejor que la propia Tsunade. Y cuando el tiempo llegara, se casaría con otro ninja. Alguien que pudiera entender todas aquellas responsabilidades que cargaría sobre sus hombros.

Hombros, que ahora que lo pensaba, se estaban convirtiendo en unos bastante sexies.

¿Qué otra parte del cuerpo de la Haruno habría cambiado sin que él se diera cuenta? Bajó su mirada hasta los blancos muslos. Los mismos se veían extremadamente femeninos a pesar del arduo entrenamiento al que se sometía.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de los par en par cuando detalló la curva de su trasero.

Era tan... Abultado y...

-¿Cuántas faltan, sensei? -interrogó la joven, sin detener el acelerado ritmo con el que realizaba los ejercicios.

El hombre fue atrapado fuera de base. Se había distraído tanto en sus cavilaciones sobre el futuro de la chica y lo esbelto que se había tornado su cuerpo que había perdido por completo la cuenta de las repeticiones.

-Cincuenta más y pasamos a otro ejercicio de taijutsu-respondió, de forma automática.

A partir de ese día, los pervertidos pensamientos que el ninja tenía se centraron casi exclusivamente en la joven del pelo rosado.

Pelo rosado que, meses después, Sakura había cortado hasta la nuca. Su hermosa cabellera se había ido, y según ella, también las "tontas" ilusiones respecto al Uchiha. Recuperaría a su amigo, pero los sentimientos románticos que albergaba hacia él, quedaban confinados al bote de basura, al igual que su pelo.

Kakashi, que nunca había sentido predilección por las mujeres de pelo corto, empezó a admirar el cambio que había hecho su alumna. El elegante y largo cuello quedaba al descubierto, y se veía todavía más adulta.

-Me gusta tu nuevo corte-comentó, intentando sonar desinteresado. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la muchacha. Ella se sonrojó.

-Gracias-respondió Sakura. Kakashi era la primera persona que elogiaba su nuevo estilo.

Los reproches sobre el hecho de que la chica era demasiado joven para él se acabaron en ese mismo instante. Con casi dieciséis años y ese nuevo corte, Sakura parecía de veinte. Y veinte años no sonaba tan mal como quince, o dieciséis.

Esperaría esos cuatro años para tener su oportunidad.

Numerosas veces había citado a la joven kunoichi con excusas tontas solo para conversar un rato con ella. Maldecía el momento en que Sakura había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una hermosa, deseable e interesante mujer.

Procuraba mantener un rostro serio en esas ocasiones, pero era inútil. No podía evitar sonreir más de lo normal cuando estaba con ella. Por suerte, con la excusa de supervisar el avance de Sakura ya que Tsunade se encontraba ocupada Muchas veces, había podido conseguir que la Hokage le cediera sesiones de entrenamiento privadas con su pupila.

Desde entonces, había mantenido un control más o menos directo sobre la vida de la kunoichi: Sugiriendo misiones en las que no tuviera que dar un uso distinto al de pelear, planificando entrenamientos sorpresas cuando cualquier chico se animaba a invitarla a salir y espantando de manera no muy sutil a los que eran demasiado insistentes.

Aunque todavía se lamentaba por lo haber podido mantener a raya a todos.

Recordó a aquel molesto niño de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

Odiaba a ese chico con toda su alma puesto que había sido él quien desvirgara a su preciosa alumna. También detestaba a Tsunade por aquel episodio, ya que había sido ella quien coaccionara a la muchacha a hacerlo.

-Kakashi, ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas por un instante? Tengo algo que hablar con Sakura-había dicho La Quinta. El rubor que apareció en las mejillas de Sakura no pasó desapercibido para el jounin, que a pesar de eso, asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y salió de la habitación con agilidad similar a la de un gato. Se quedó justo enfrente de la puerta para espiar la conversación de las dos mujeres.

Escuchó cómo la mujer ofrecía asiento a la de pelo rosado.

-¿Cómo avanza tu relación con el encantador joven que conociste en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena? - - había preguntado la rubia.

-V-Vamos... B-Bien-respondió la muchacha. Se hizo silencio en la habitación por unos segundos-Él es un buen chico, Tsunade-sama, pero no creo que sea el adecuado para iniciar mi vida sexual-soltó finalmente la chica.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe contra la madera. Kakashi asumió que sería el puño de la Hogake contra su escritorio.

-¡Eres una kunoichi de alto nivel perteneciente a la aldea Oculta de la Hoja!-espetó-¡Y como tal debes estar preparada para cualquier situación! ¿Qué harías si mañana mismo te enviara en una misión y unos cabrones te violaran? Eso sí sería una terrible forma de empezar tu vida sexual.

-Tsunade-sama... Yo...

-No quiero oír ninguna excusa-cortó la Gondaime-Ve, y pierde la virginidad con ese chico. Relájate. El sexo puede llegar a ser algo muy divertido.

Kakashi había apretado con fuerza sus puños mientras Tsunade decía esas palabras. La mujer tenía razón en parte. Era mejor que Sakura perdiera su virginidad a manos de alguien a quien conociera y que apreciara de forma moderada que a manos de un sucio violador. Pero ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser aquel niñato?

Estaba seguro que aquel chico no lo haría tan bien. Que Sakura sufriría. Ella se merecía una primera vez que pudiera atesorar como su despertar sexual. Alguien debía guiarla.

Y ¡Maldita sea! Él quería hacerlo.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió frente a él, los ojos verdes apareciendo de la nada, observándolo curiosos.

-Kakashi-sensei-susurró la sorprendida muchachq muchacha. Sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que su pelo. ¿Habría escuchado su conversación con Tsunade?

-Sakura-dijo él, sonriendo. Su rostro no mostraba el deslumbramiento que había sentido cuando esas esmeraldas se habían fijado en él y su sonrisa no era ni la mitad de grande de lo que se le antojaba mostrar a la joven kunoichi-Olvidé entregarle algo a Tsunade-sama-Se justificó-Nos vemos mañana para tu práctica.

Entró al lugar apresuradamente, evitando mirar a su alumna, quien terminó por salir a los pocos segundos.

-¿Vas a decirme que hacías espiándonos o esperarás todo el rato que Sakura termine de bajar las escaleras? - - preguntó la Hogake, su mirada fija en una solicitud de tres guardaespaldas que hacía un señor feudal de su país.

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo que Sakura le entregue su virginidad a ese tonto niño-soltó él jounin, cruzándose de brazos.

Tsunade levantó la vista tan sólo un instante de sus papeles y preguntó:

-¿A quién sugieres entonces?

-A alguien más experimentado y maduro-respondió sin vacilar el hombre.

-¿Alguien como...?

-Yo-dijo. Y tan pronto lo hizo, fue estampado contra la pared.

-¿Quieres cogerte a tu propia alumna, maldito viejo verde?-interrogó la mujer, fulminándolo con la mirada. En verdad Tsunade poseía un carácter explosivo-¿Y encima pretendes que te ayude a conseguirlo?

"¿Cómo pudo golpearme a esa distancia?" se preguntó el ninja, que todavía sentía el puño en su estómago.

-Me preocupa Sakura-jadeó él-Y estoy seguro que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio quisiera...

-Como digas "cogérsela" vas a ver-dijo Tsunade entre dientes.

-Iba a decir "quisiera tener algo con ella" - - aclaró el jounin, riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Tú...-comenzó la Hogake, su dedo índice señalando al hombre-Quieres tener algo con ella?

Kakashi desvió su mirada.

-La Gondaime Hogake te está haciendo una pregunta, Kakashi. Responde.

-Sí-soltó Kakashi en un suspiro. Su rostro reflejaba la angustia que sentía al revelar por fin a alguien más ese secreto.

Tsunade lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿En serio, Kakashi? Tiene dieciséis-reprochó-Le llevas casi quince años.

-Lo sé-replicó él-Pero en un par de años... Cuando ella tenga al menos veinte años...

-La diferencia no se verá tan mal-completó la mujer.

-Precisamente. Veinte y treinta y cuatro no suenan tan mal como... Dieciséis y treinta.

-¿Y pretendes que ella se mantenga lejos de otros hombres mientras que la diferencia de edad deja de ser un problema?

Y con ese argumento, Kakashi había quedado desarmado. De mala gana, prometió que dejaría que el muchacho iniciara a su tierna e inocente alumna en las artes amatorias.

Pero no mencionó que después haría todo lo posible por alejarlo de la chica. A él y a cualquiera que intentara ir demasiado lejos.

Kakashi supo de inmediato cuándo su alumna dejó de ser virgen.

El humor de la kunoichi había mejorado de forma notable, al igual que su concentración durante los entrenamientos. Y podían llamarlo paranoico, pero juraba que la chica hasta caminaba distinto.

Notó que los encuentros con el joven de la Arena sucedían con cierta frecuencia y empezó a preocuparse. A ese ritmo, Sakura empezaría a tener una relación estable con el muchacho.

Tan solo unas semanas antes de que Naruto regresara a la aldea, Kakashi había decidido que haría que la chica terminara con aquel idilio. Sin avisar, se había presentado en el hogar de la kunoichi, fingiendo estar molesto porque Tsunade le había informado que tendrían que posponer su práctica de control semanal.

-Estoy sumamente preocupado por ti, Sakura-había empezado. Su tono era serio, su voz inusualmente grave. Era la misma táctica que había utilizado las innumerables veces que los había regañado cuando eran niños-Has estado distraída durante las prácticas desde hace un par de semanas -mintió-Pareces estar en otro lado siempre, tardas más de lo que se exige en las misiones que se te asignan y ahora Tsunade me dice que quieres posponer tu entrenamiento rutinario... ¿Todo anda bien, Sakura?

El corazón de la de ojos verdes dio un vuelco debido a las palabras del jounin. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosa mientras buscaba alguna excusa convincente.

-¿Todo esto es por aquel chico que has estado viendo?-preguntó él. Su cara no reflejaba emoción alguna. Intimidada por su maestro e incapaz de mentir con esa dura mirada posada sobre sus ojos, Sakura asintió. El copyninja suspiró teatralmente-No pensé que mi mejor estudiante tendría alguna vez ese tipo de problemas.

-¿M-Mejor estudiante?

-Sí-afirmó-Sakura...-el nombre de la kunoichi se sentía como la miel entre sus labios. Se vio obligado a carraspear-Sakura-repitió, esa vez con más severidad-A lo largo de tu vida encontrarás diversos obstáculos en tu camino para convertirte en una ninja de alto nivel. Enfrentarás situaciones tan dolorosas como la de Sasuke-kun al menos un par de veces más a lo largo de toda tu vida, encontrarás pruebas tanto más difíciles que las de los exámenes chuunin y te toparás con personas que te harán flaquear en tus objetivos.

-Sensei...

-Escucha, por favor-suplicó él jounin-Estas personas no siempre serán ninjas corruptos como Orochimaru, o Kabuto-kun-explicó-La mayoría de las veces serán las personas con las que te relacionas que te harán pensar que completar misiones y entrenar para defender a la aldea no es tan importante. Esas personas son las que hacen que corramos verdadero peligro. Eres una aprendiz de ninja médico. Una de las mejores, con más talento que he visto. ¿De verdad dejarás perder eso por un simple muchacho de otra aldea?

-Kakashi-sensei, es solo un entrenamiento al que...

-Hoy es solo un entrenamiento-corrigió el hombre-Mañana podría pedirte que lo vayas a visitar a su aldea y pierdas fácilmente dos semanas de trabajo y entrenamiento. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-S-Sí, sensei.

-Bien, espero que hayas cambiado tu opinión sobre posponer el entrenamiento.

-Sí, sensei-repitió la joven, derrotada.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo él hombre, sonriendo-Nos vemos entonces, Sakura-chan.

Desordenó cariñosamente el rosado pelo y salió del lugar con pereza, pero con el mejor humor que había tenido en semanas.

Supo que su alumna y el joven de la Arena habían continuado su relación por unas semanas más hasta que Sakura misma había finalizado la relación.

Kakashi se sintió aliviado al enterarse de esa noticia. Y en ese instante se prometió que no dejaría que ningún otro mocoso se acercara a Sakura.

* * *

Perder la virginidad no había sido una experiencia traumante para Sakura. Por primera vez, seguir un consejo de Tsunade que no tratara de técnicas médicas había dado resultado. El chico había resultado ser una buena persona, y un amante decente como después pudo comprobar en sus posteriores experiencias.

La relación había terminado tan naturalmente como había empezado. Debido a la charla con Kakashi, Sakura había retomado cada una de sus responsabilidades con el doble de seriedad, por lo que dejó de permitirse escapadas a la aldea aliada. Y con eso, se acabaron sus constantes encuentros. No se veían tanto, no coincidían en nada... Sakura había hecho lo correcto en terminar con él. No hubiesen llegado a ninguna parte.

¿O no?

Ahora dudaba de todo por culpa de la confesión de su maestro.

¿Con cuántos chicos se había privado de tener una relación seria por aquellas palabras de su maestro?

Si Kakashi había sido sincero respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, tendría que dejarle claro muchas cosas.

La kunoichi decidió que hablaría con el jounin en cuanto hubiese logrado aclarar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Naruto estaba encantado con la belleza de la enorme mansión Hyuuga. Jamás en su vida había estado en un lugar que demostrara tal poderío con sólo su estructura física.

Su tímida novia lo arrastraba por los pasillos del lugar a un paso apresurado mientras él observaba embobado cada detalle de la majestuosa edificación. Subieron un par de escaleras y recorrieron un sinfín de corredores. Naruto contó quince habitaciones tan solo en la planta baja.

Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

-Llegamos-jadeó la Hyuuga, aliviada. Hizo que el rubio entrara en la habitación justo después de que ella lo hizo, y tan pronto estuvo dentro, puso seguro a la puerta.

Naruto observó desconcertado el lugar a donde la muchacha lo había llevado.

-¿Esta es tu habitación, Hinata-chan?-preguntó él. El lugar era tan grande como la sala de su casa y su cocina combinadas-¡Es enorme!

Avergonzada, Hinata asintió.

-Mira, ¡Tienes un baño para ti sola!-exclamó cuando abrió la puerta que estaba a su lado-¡Y también es enorme! Ah, ¿Qué haces con tanto espacio libre?

-N-Nada-respondió la joven, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Vamos, es imposible que tengas todo este espacio y que...

La frase quedó incompleta cuando al darse la vuelta para conversar con la muchacha, observó que la misma estaba sentada en la gigantesca cama con sus torneadas piernas cruzadas y se había despojado de su suéter, dejándola solo con aquella provocativa camisa de tirantes.

Sin pensar mucho, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-T-Te q-quitaste el sueter-musitó. Su mirada estaba fija en los enormes pechos.

De inmediato, la joven hizo el ademán de taparse, pero Naruto se lo impidió. La tomó por las muñecas y la miró a los ojos con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

-¿Por qué siempre te tapas? - - preguntó de repente.

La chica se sonrojó completamente. Él la contemplaba serio, esperando a que ella respondiese.

-Es que... Me da pena-reconoció la Hyuuga.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Te da pena andar un poco descubierta pero no montarte sobre mí y meter tu misma mi pene en...?

-¡SÍ!-respondió ella antes de que el joven pudiera terminar la idea.

-¿Por qué?

-P-Porque... T-Te hice sentir b-Bien con e-eso que hi-hice-replicó-En cambio, e-Esto...

-También me hace sentir bien-interrumpió él.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

-N-No entiendo c-cómo e-esto te haría sentir... B-Bien.

El rubio rió suavemente.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-interrogó el chico. Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Naruto llevó a la muchacha hasta el gran espejo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Con delicadeza, la despojó de sus pantalones. Hinata estaba inmóvil. Se posicionó tras su espalda y la pegó a su cuerpo, tomándola de las caderas.

-Es muy simple-dijo él. Paseó sus manos por la suave piel de los femeninos brazos hasta apretar con firmeza las tiernas manos. Dirigió su mirada al espejo, encontrándose ahí con la de la Hyuuga-Tú eres mi novia. Y eres preciosa-soltó una de las manos para dedicarse a recorrer el costado del torso de la joven-Me haces sentir bien cuando me dejas verte así porque esa mujer tan fascinante y hermosa que está en el espejo quiere que yo la vea de esa forma porque es mi chica. Mía. Y de nadie más.

Hinata casi pudo sentir cómo sus braguitas caían al piso ante las palabras del muchacho. Él besó cariñosamente el terso cuello y, casi en un suspiro, soltó las dos palabras que no había sabido decir después de la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

-Te amo-susurró, con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella.

El corazón de la Hyuuga dio un vuelco, acelerándose como si acabará de correr una larguísima maratón y llevando en partes iguales sangre a sus mejillas y a sus partes bajas.

-Te amo-repitió él al notar que ella no hablaba ni se movía, esa vez lo dijo sonriendo y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Las orbes azules hipnotizaron a Hinata a través del espejo. ¿No estaría soñando?

-Nee, Hinata-chan-la llamó el rubio-¿Me estás escuchando? Te amo-reiteró.

Y eso fue suficiente para que ella, que había estado mordiendo el interior de su mejilla para asegurarse que no estaba soñando, se abalanzara sobre el rubio, colgándose de su cuello con sus brazos y enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Yo también te amo!-dijo ella. Él rió por el comportamiento de la muchacha. Estaba colgada a él, sin que él siquiera la tocase-¡Te amo mucho, Naruto-kun!

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Puedes llamarme simplemente "Naruto" si lo deseas-acotó después de un buen rato de estar abrazados en silencio.

Hinata reflexionó un instante al respecto.

-Naruto-probó. Su nombre en esos delicados labios sonaba muy bien, pensó el chico-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto-repitió. Se detuvo-Es raro decirte Naruto, Naruto-kun-protestó ella, inflando sus mofletes.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras entonces-dijo, entre risas.

Ella titubeó unos instantes.

-¿Cómo yo quiera?-preguntó. Él asintió. Una idea cruzó por la mente de la Hyuuga.

Acercó su rostro a la oreja del sonriente joven y dijo lenta y claramente:

-Naruto-sama.

Las risas cesaron. Ella alejó su rostro del de él para observar la reacción de su amado.

El ya intranquilo pene del chico dio un tirón cuando esa voz tan sensual soltó esas palabras estando tan cerca de él. Casi inconscientemente había empezado a besar los hermosos labios de donde había salido ese mote y a amasar las perfectas nalgas con ambas manos.

Ella se frotaba con suavidad contra su erecto miembro mientras acariciaba el rubio pelo de la nuca del joven.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Naruto se deshizo de la camisa de tirantes que tanto lo había provocado instantes atrás y del molesto sostén que cubría los enormes senos, los cuales acarició con una sola mano y con el mismo entusiasmo con que hacía con la parte posterior de ella.

-Esto es... Injusto-reclamó Hinata entre beso y beso-Otra vez... Me dejaste casi... Desnuda. Y tú... Sigues... Vestido.

Naruto soltó algo parecido a una risa. En un rápido movimiento, tumbó a Hinata sobre la gran cama y empezó a desvestirse todavía estando de pie.

-¿Mejor?-interrogó él cuando hubo terminado. Para quedar en igualdad de condiciones había mantenido sus bóxers.

-Mucho-respondió la chica. Maravillada, se permitió incorporarse en el borde de la cama y acariciar la marcada erección del joven sobre la tela. Él la miraba miraba fascinado. Las antes tímidas manos lo recorrían con la seguridad propia de una amante experimentada mientras los perlados ojos alternaban miradas entre su hinchado miembro y su rostro con expresión de deleite. Pasados unos instantes, la joven despojó a Naruto de esa última prenda.

Contuvo el aliento.

¿Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de lo grande que era el chico?

Llevó el duro pedazo de carne a su boca e inició el esperado vaivén al tiempo que acariciaba con ternura los suaves testículos y lo masturbaba.

-Pa-Para-pidió él. Las traviesas manos se disponían a apretarlo entre los perfectos senos. La chica se detuvo de inmediato. Naruto beso suavemente sus labios y la recostó de nuevo en la cama. Bajó las braguitas de Hinata hasta las rodillas y... La observó.

Estaba más hermosa que otras veces. ¿Era por el hecho de que había podido darse cuenta de sus sentimientos que le parecía ver algo especial en el sonrojado rostro?

No lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía es que a partir de ese momento, no se separaría de Hinata.

-Te amo-musitó, justo antes de enterrarse profundamente en ella.

La Hyuuga lo recibió encantada. Él se movía con lentitud.

-Yo también te amo, Naruto-suspiró ella. Recorrió la musculosa espalda con sus manos y se abrazó aún más al rubio.

Él estaba concentrado en sus suaves envestidas. Por su cara, se podía decir que eyacularía de un momento a otro.

Veinte embestidas más tarde y sin decir una palabra, se retiró de ella respirando agitadamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que haciéndote el amor más lento me den ganas de terminar más rápido?-preguntó, frustrado.

Entendía la frustración del rubio. Tampoco comprendía cómo teniendo sexo lento, se había sumido en un trance de puro placer tan intenso que alcanzar el clímax casi le había parecido redundante.

-Vayamos más lento todavía-propuso, sonriente. Se sentó en las fuertes piernas del joven y volvió a introducir el duro miembro dentro de ella. Él siseó de placer-No me moveré-avisó.

Y de esa forma tan inocente, Hinata lo estaba llevando a la perdición.

Naruto sabía que si se movía eyacularía, pero sin moverse, tan solo con ella ceñida a su alrededor, y sus suaves labios besando los de él, ya sentía que iba a acabar.

-Naruto-kun... Esto también se siente muy bien-murmuró ella contra sus labios. Él acarició con ternura la espalda de la chica. Sus paredes empezaban a apretarlo muy fuerte y a contraerse ritmicamente.

Era inminente su pronta eyaculación.

Se abrazo férreamente a la Hyuuga y la llenó con su esencia en cuanto el placer fue insoportable.

Aliviado, comprobó que ella también había alcanzado el orgasmo. Y al parecer, había sido tan intenso como el de él. Su cabeza descansaba en su fornido hombro.

-¿Te he dicho ya hoy que te amo?-preguntó el rubio juguetonamente mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo del angelical rostro. Ella rió.

-No, las primeras cuatro veces no cuentan-bromeó-Pero yo también te amo, Naruto-kun.

Permanecieron abrazados largo rato antes de que alguno de los dos hablara.

-No tenía idea de que se podía hacer eso que acabas de hacerme-elogió el rubio.

-Yo tampoco-reconoció ella.

Naruto rió.

-¿Quieres ir a comer a Ichiraku?-propuso. Eran casi las ocho de la noche. Hinata asintió-¿Y vendrás a dormir conmigo hoy, a mi apartamento?

-Sí, Naruto-kun-respondió la kunoichi, mientras mordisquear el cuello del joven.

-Y... ¿Cuándo lleguemos a mi apartamento puedes volver a hacerme eso que me acabas de hacer?- - preguntó él, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella también se sonrojó, pero agitó su cabeza vigorosamente en un gesto afirmativo.

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué opinan de este cap? :p

¡No pude evitar incluir el KakaSaku! ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Agradezco a cada persona que se ha molestado en dejar review y darle follow o favorite a la historia :D no saben lo mucho que significan esos pequeños gestos para mí.

¡Los mejores deseos para este nuevo año!


	15. Tiempo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo me limito a inventar una historia con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene lemmons, limes y cualquier cantidad de cosas pervertidas y descabelladas que te puedas imaginar (?).

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Naruto que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido cuando llegó a la aldea, probablemente habría bufado y reído en su cara. Aunque, pensándolo bien, habría dicho lo mismo hacía un par de años sobre mantener una relación con Hinata "la chica rara que siempre se desmaya" Hyuuga.

Una idea sin pies ni cabeza, habría pensado.

Pero ahí estaba, cenando con quien por muchos años había sido su admiradora "secreta" , en su restaurante favorito, sintiendo cómo el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos.

Desde que Hinata había comentado que faltaban unas pocas semanas para que su aterrador padre volviera a la aldea con su fastidiosa y mezquina hermana, él había estado acompañando a su chica a casi todas partes. Su padre... Era impredecible, había dicho. Mejor era aprovechar la casi total libertad de la que disponían en ese instante.

-Naruto-kun, nos van a ver-regañó cariñosamente la joven al travieso rubio que había comenzado a sobar su trasero mientras se despedían en el portal de su casa. Hinata debía pasar por lo menos esa noche en la mansión, había ordenado Neji.

-Está muy oscuro, nadie nos verá-dijo él, restándole importancia. Desde la mañana que no sentía entre sus manos ese delicioso trasero.

-Varios guardias son Hyuugas también, Naruto-kun-informó Hinata-Y ya sabes lo poderoso que es el Byakugan.

Naruto se apartó de mala gana de la muchacha.

-Tonta técnica hereditaria-bufó.

Ella rió suavemente.

-Lo sé, yo también la detesto a veces-dijo ella. Plantó un casto beso en los labios del chico-Te amo.

El rostro del chico se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Hinata-chan-respondió y la abrazó con fuerza.

Solo después de un rato fue capaz de soltarla para que entrara a la mansión Hyuuga.

Naruto había entendido la negativa de la kunoichi ante la propuesta de ir a vivir con él después de haber visitado esa casa. Todavía varios días después alucinaba sobre lo grande y hermoso que era el lugar. ¿Por qué querría ella dejar la comodidad que brindaba esa imponente casa por su humilde y pequeñísimo apartamento? Suspiró. Hinata no era una chica superficial, pero... ¿Cómo negarse a un lugar así?

Cuando fuera Hogake... Construiría una casa así para ella, resolvió.

Mientras, debía empezar desde abajo. Buscaría un departamento más grande para empezar.

* * *

La chica corría velozmente entre los árboles del bosque. Llevaba cerca de una hora huyendo del ninja que la perseguía.

"¿Es que ese maldito no me dejará en paz? ", se preguntó.

-No eres más rápida que yo, Sa-ku-ra-gritó el hombre, quien ni siquiera daba señales de estar cansado. Frustrada, la chuunin lanzó tres kunais a su perseguidor-Bravo. Uno casi me pega-Se burló.

-¡Déjame en paz!-vociferó.

-O si no, ¿Qué? - - La retó él.

-¡Te moleré a golpes!

-Hmm-meditó el de pelo gris—En cierta forma, me agrada la idea.

Súbitamente, la joven se detuvo.

-¡Pervertido!-exclamó, antes de estampar al jounin contra un árbol con un puñetazo.

Kakashi sobó su mejilla mientras se levantaba trabajosamente.

-Necesitamos hablar del tema, Sakura-dijo con seriedad en cuanto hubo recuperado más o menos el equilibrio-No puedes seguir evitádome de esta forma. Sigo siendo tu sensei.

-No quiero hablar contigo-escupió la kunoichi.

Kakashi suspiró.

-No dejaré de perseguirte hasta que lo hagas—avisó. Y es que ya había dejado pasar tres días para que lo pensara.

-No serías capaz...

-Oh, claro que lo soy-corrigió, divertido-Y lo haré. Sé que si es por ti no hablaremos de esto sino hasta dentro de varios meses.

Sakura frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos, molesta.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hablar al respecto?-preguntó ella.

-Quiero que me digas como te sientes.

-Me sentía bien hasta que un viejo verde sadomasoquista empezó a perseguirme-respondió ella.

-No soy un viejo verde-refunfuñó el hombre.

-Ah, ¿Pero si un sadomasoquista?

Él se sonrojó ligeramente. Agradeció a los dioses por llevar su máscara.

-No es tan simple como ser sadomasoquista... Tiene más que ver con... Con-titubeó-Con... Ah. Es una historia muy larga—suspiró y pasó con nerviosismo una mano por su cabeza.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con curiosidad.

-Podemos empezar por ahí-propuso ella, ocultando bastante mal su interés-Explícame por qué... Te ponen ponen esas cosas.

-No me ponen esas cosas-repuso él-Como norma general no me ponen estas cosas-rectificó—Tiene más que ver contigo que con...

-¿Insinúas que es mi culpa, mald-...?

-No, no, de ninguna manera-interrumpió Kakashi, sabía que Sakura tomaría mal su explicación. Vaciló un instante antes de decidir que de cualquier forma saldría mal parado. Sería sincero-Él asunto es que... Desde hace muchísimo tiempo, sólo me pones tú.

-¿Muchísimo... Tiempo?

-Sí-reconoció el copyninja, mirándola seriamente.

Sakura se acercó cautelosamente a su profesor hasta quedar a menos de quince centímetros de él, sus manos agarradas tras su espalda.

Los ojos verdes lo observaban, dudosos.

-¿Qué tan en serio hablas?-interrogó ella-La verdad, creo que estás diciendo todo esto sólo para molestarme.

-Muy en serio-susurró él. El dulce rostro se acercó más al suyo.

-Demuéstramelo -pidió Sakura, llanamente, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Por una milésima de segundo, el jounin observó los rosados labios y Sakura supo lo que pasaría a continuación; en menos tiempo de lo que le tomó pestañar, Kakashi se despojó de su máscara y juntó su boca con la de ella en un desesperado beso.

Los labios del hombre eran demandantes y más suaves de lo que ella jamás se pudo haber imaginado. Las masculinas manos se colocaron una detrás de su cabeza, cerca de su nuca y otra en su cintura, atrayéndola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. Los ojos de ella se cerraron como un acto reflejo, olvidándose por completo del hecho de que su maestro tenía el rostro libre de cualquier tela.

Sakura se sentía aturdida por la maestría y necesidad con que el hombre la besaba. Jamás se había sentido tan... Deseada. Él se apartaba apenas unos centímetros cada cierto tiempo para darle espacio para respirar, rozando ligeramente sus labios y volvía a intensificar el beso después de unos instantes.

Por otro lado, Kakashi pensaba que besar a Sakura era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Ella le correspondía con la misma pasión con que él había iniciado el beso y lo hacía de una forma que lo volvía loco. Los blancos brazos se colocaron alrededor del cuello del hombre y los ágiles pies se pusieron de puntillas para tener mejor alcance al rostro de su sensei.

No fue sino después de largo rato que Kakashi se apartó de la chica de manera definitiva, dejándola todavía con los ojos cerrados, en espera de sus labios. Con la misma rapidez con que se la había retirado, el ninja acomodó su máscara en su cara.

Uno de los preciosos ojos verdes se abrió, esperando encontrarse con el rostro del hombre a pocos centímetros del suyo. En su lugar halló al hombre apartado, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-jadeó ella. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y su ceño fruncido-Quiero decir...-corrigió. No quería parecer tan ansiosa- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo hiciste para ponerte la máscara tan rápido?

Kakashi rió. La expresión en el femenino rostro se le antojaba de lo más tierna. Los finos labios de la muchacha estaban húmedos, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿No tienes más preguntas que esas?-preguntó él, afianzando su agarre en la delgada cintura. Ella tragó con dificultad.

-Sí-dijo, momentáneamente hipnotizada por la intensidad de la oscura mirada-Y deberíamos hablar de esto en la Aldea.

* * *

-Hinata-chan, vamos-suplicó él-Hazlo por mí, ¿Sí? Te lo ruego-gimió el rubio, arrodillándose a los pies de ella-Puedo comprar lo que necesites justo ahora, sólo haz una lista. Por favor.

La Hyuuga miró resignada al chico que había empezado a besar sus pies. Su hiperactivo novio le pedía que cocinara ramen y ella no sería quien le negara al joven una comida casera hecha con amor a quien jamás había tenido una madre que lo consintiera. Lo único que lamentaba era que se le ocurriera mencionar que ella sabía prepararlo justo cuando faltaban diez minutos para la hora en que su "adorado primo" le había recomendado llegar a casa.

-Lo haré, Naruto-kun, no tienes por qué arrodillarte.

-¡Gracias, Hinata-chan!-chilló el genin mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la chica-Dime lo que necesito comprar. Lo tendrás aquí en un santiamén-dijo el joven, sin soltarla. Hinata fue a la cocina y verificó qué ingredientes poseía el rubio. Decepcionada, notó que solo poseía los platos para servir el ramen.

-Iré contigo a comprar todo, Naruto-kun—anunció ella con suavidad. El ninja sonrió satisfecho.

Podría pasar incluso más tiempo con su Hinata.

* * *

-¡Ah!-exclamó el rubio-¡No puedo creer lo bueno que estaba!-jadeó, al tiempo que sobaba su ahora enorme y llena de ramen barriga-Eres la mejor novia del mundo, Hinata-chan-la elogió.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Exageras, N-Naruto-kun.

-Hablo en serio-repuso él-Quiero decir... Mírate-recorrió el menudo cuerpo de pies a cabeza-Tu rostro es precioso; tienes un cuerpo de infarto; eres la mujer más dulce que jamás haya conocido; eres considerada, inteligente, adorablemente tímida y sabes cocinar mi comida favorita. Además, eres increíble en la cama. No puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte-dijo, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra el sonrojado cachete de ella. La Hyuuga abrazó con firmeza al muchacho.

-Te amo-susurró ella-Mucho.

-Y yo a ti, Hinata-chan-respondió Naruto, también sonrojándose. ¿Podía ella ser más adorable?-Pero faltó algo en esta cena-añadió él.

Mentalmente la chica comenzó a repasar cada uno de los ingredientes del miso ramen que acababa de preparar. Los fideos... El caldo...

El caldo...

-No me digas que olvidé la salsa de soya-gimió la joven.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-No-musitó él contra la piel del femenino cuello riendo suavemente-Falta el postre-dijo en forma juguetona.

-Debiste decírmelo antes, Naruto-kun-protestó la joven, con su ceño fruncido. Observó la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared del comedor donde se encontraban -Todavía podemos comprar algunas cosas. ¿Qué te provoca comer? Puedo prep-...

El rubio la calló con un beso. Los tensos músculos de la muchacha se relajaron tan pronto sintió los cálidos labios moviéndose sobre los de ella.

-Esto-contestó él

-¿"Esto"? - - preguntó ella, justo antes de que entender qué clase de apetito tenía su compañero-Oh... Quieres decir... _Eso_.

Naruto asintió y plantó un tierno beso en la clavícula de la muchacha.

-N-No creo que debamos-dijo la Hyuuga sin mucha convicción. Los labios del muchacho continuaron besando devotamente la piel descubierta de su cuello-E-Es t-tarde y... Y... N-Neji m-Me pidió q-que... Que...

¿Por qué era tan difícil recordar qué le había pedido Neji cuando las traviesas manos se paseaban por su espalda peligrosamente cerca de su trasero?

-Quédate esta noche, por favor-pidió el joven. Sus pulgares jugueteaban con el borde del pantalón de ella.

-Está bien-susurró ella. La mirada azul nublada completamente sus pensamientos. Naruto esbozó una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que su ritmo cardíaco se disparase. No era capaz de negarle ni una sola cosa al rubio-M-Me quedaré.

* * *

Hinata se veía demasiado bien con la camisa que él usaba todos los días bajo su suéter naranja. Ella había elegido una de las negras que él conservaba en su armario y se la había puesto como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. Y es que con la Hyuuga todo se sentía como respirar.

Quizás no era necesario que ella dejase en su hogar unos cuantos cambios de ropa como la joven había sugerido tímidamente. Compartir ropa sonaba en ese instante como una excelente idea.

Naruto echó un vistazo a las bien torneadas piernas de la kunoichi que se paseaba de un lado a otro del lugar, cocinando para él. El contraste que existía entre la oscuridad de la tela y la blancura de sus muslos era exquisito.

Ella abrió el refrigerador y buscó con la mirada aquello que necesitaba para completar la receta que estaba preparando. Frotó su pie derecho contra la parte de atrás de su pierna.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Cambiaste de lugar los huevos?-preguntó la Hyuuga. Estaba segura de que había comprado los suficientes la última vez.

-Sí-respondió el chico y se preparó para el espectáculo que sabía que vendría-Están en la gaveta de abajo.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun.

La muchacha dobló su tronco para recoger los ingredientes, dando, sin saberlo, una vista completa de su trasero al pervertido ninja.

Naruto gimió audiblemente. Las cosas habían resultado incluso mejor de lo que esperaba: Hinata no llevaba ropa interior.

-¿Estás seguro de que están aquí, Naruto-kun?-interrogó ella.

-S-Sí-contestó el rubio-Muy seguro. Sigue buscando.

Se inclinó aun más tantear más adentro del refrigerador. El rubio no apartó la vista de la chica.

Había visto desnuda a su novia incontables veces y, sin embargo, ella conseguía excitarlo a niveles increíbles en cada nueva ocasión. Aunque no fuera consciente de ese hecho, él jamás se cansaría de observar sus rosados pliegues ni ninguna otra parte de la perfección que la conformaba.

-Aquí no hay, Naruto-kun-avisó ella, enderezándose. El ninja casi llora cuando se le privó de la maravillosa vista—Oh, mira ¡Están en el de arriba!-exclamó, sonriente. Tomó los que necesitaba y los colocó en el mostrador donde tenía el resto de los ingredientes.

Harina, leche, mantequilla, azúcar...

Había resuelto que prepararía _crêpes_* y así se lo informó al muchacho_. _Se dirigía al lavamanos para asearse antes de empezar a mezclar todo cuando sintió el fuerte pecho del rubio contra su espalda.

-¿Quieres que me de un infarto, Hinata?-interrogó él con voz ronca. Había empujado a la chica contra el tope de la cocina. Una de las masculinas manos aprisionó ambas muñecas de ella como unos grilletes sobre su trasero mientras que la desocupada se dedicaba a acariciar con suavidad el sedoso pelo.

El centro de ella se humedeció tan solo escuchar el profundo tono de voz que había empleado el chico y la reacción de su cuerpo la hizo sentir como una degenerada. Habían hecho el amor más de tres veces la noche anterior y ella aún se sentía con ganas de dejarse hacer.

-L-Lo siento-musitó Hinata-¿Q-Quieres que prepare o-otra cosa? -ofreció. Si se concentraba en la comida que iba a preparar disiparía esos lujuriosos pensamientos. Naruto comenzó a besuquear su cuello—D-Debí pensar que comer tantos huevos haría d-desastres con tu colesterol...-continuó, casi sin voz-Pu-Puedo preparar u-una ensalada o...

Naruto bufó, conteniendo la risa. Ella nunca captaría sus insinuaciones. Tal vez debería dejar de hablar como lo haría el protagonista de Icha Icha Paradise.

-El problema no es mi colesterol—explicó—Es que te ves demasiado provocativa con mi camisa puesta.

Pegó su endurecido miembro al sexo de ella.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de inmediato.

-Eh. Y-Yo... B-Bueno...-tartamudeó la Hyuuga. Naruto estaba muy excitado.

El joven hizo que ella recostara por completo su tronco contra la madera. Acto seguido, se inclinó sobre ella.

-Noté que estás sin braguitas—musitó el ninja contra su cuello.

-Oh, lo siento—dijo ella, con rapidez, repentinamente avergonzada. Hizo el ademán de separarse de él, pero solo consiguió hacer un provocativo movimiento con sus caderas, las cuales eran firmemente sujetadas por una de las manos de Naruto.

-¿Te disculpas por haberme dado un pequeño espectáculo porno en la cocina de mi casa?-preguntó con humor y mordió delicadamente la piel de la fina mandíbula—Deberías disculparte por no hacerlo más a menudo.

-N-No f-fue a propósito—aclaró la Hyuuga.

Él casi ríe por el adorable puchero que hizo la chica. En un impulso, acercó su cabeza a la de ella y plantó un largo beso en sus labios. De inmediato, el cuerpo de la muchacha se relajó, dejando espacio en su organismo para que la ola de deseo que la recorría de pies a cabeza fluyera libremente.

Naruto era quien marcaba el ritmo de aquella muestra de afecto. Ella lo besaba con el mismo ahínco de siempre, pero le era imposible demostrar gran cosa desde la posición en la que estaban.

El chico llevó sus dedos a la entrada de ella y la acarició con delicadeza.

-Estás goteando-dijo. Y entonces una pervertida idea cruzó su rubia cabeza.

De un tirón, bajó sus bóxers y empapó su pene de aquel líquido que manaba de su intimidad, robándole a su compañera unos cuantos gemidos de placer.

-Na-Naruto-jadeó ella. Su interior se contraía con anticipación. Él se retiró unos centímetros y luego volvió a su posición original.

Mantuvo las muñecas de ella aprisionadas en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Te humedeces muy rápido—señaló él. Hinata dejó salir un gemido. Él se había agachado y estaba segura de que observaba con ojos curiosos su vulva.

-¿Q-Qué ha-haces, Naruto-kun? - - preguntó, nerviosa. Podía sentir la agitada respiración de Naruto tan cerca de su entrada...

-Pensaba en la mejor forma de comerte—contestó el ninja e introdujo su lengua en el agujero que tanto había atormentado con sus dedos.

Para Hinata lo mismo hubiese dado si él no avisaba que la lamería. Nada en el mundo podría jamás prepararla para la invasión de esa hábil lengua. Mordió su labio inferior con la esperanza de gemir más bajo, pero fue inútil. Con cada movimiento el rubio parecía descubrir un nuevo punto hipersensible entre sus pliegues. Sin embargo, su punto de quiebre fue cuando comenzó a escuchar cómo él se complacía a sí mismo mientras la degustaba. Debía estar aprovechando la humedad con la que ella lo había empapado.

Después de un rato, y al parecer, por estimulación de los eróticos gemidos que ella dejaba salir, el ritmo se tornó frenético.

-N-Naruto-kun... -gimió. Intuyó que a su compañero le faltaba tan poco como a ella. Tomó valor para soltar lo que diría-¿P-podrías...?-empezó-¿Podrías...? ¿P-Podrías e-eyacular dentro de m-mí?

Las sacudidas y lamidas se detuvieron. Un gutural gruñido salió del pecho del muchacho.

-Hinata-suspiró él, levantándose. Se introdujo en ella lentamente.

El interior de la joven se ciñó a él de forma tan deliciosa que tuvo que contenerse por unos segundos antes de comenzar a bombear con ganas contra ella. Recostó su cabeza en la femenina espalda. Con unas pocas embestidas más estaría listo.

Hinata se sintió desfallecer cuando él mordió sensualmente su hombro mientras la llenaba. El orgasmo la golpeó con intensidad durante treinta largos segundos.

Ambos exhalaron, satisfechos. La piel de la chica se había erizado mientras él repartía pequeños besos por sus hombros.

-Te has convertido en una pervertida, Hinata-chan—bromeó el rubio.

La Hyuuga se sobresaltó ligeramente. Justo en ese momento pensaba en lo agradable que era tener a Naruto dentro de ella y se preguntaba si apretando sus paredes podría hacer que se endureciera de nuevo.

Sus mejillas se tornaron color escarlata. Él tenía razón.

–Me gusta—añadió él, cerrando los ojos.

Hinata sonrió, todavía avergonzada.

Al menos no era la única que lo disfrutaba.

* * *

*_Crêpes_: receta europea de origen francés hecha fundamentalmente de harina de trigo, con la que se elabora una masa en forma de disco (Fuente: Wikipedia).

Son fáciles de hacer y demasiado buenas con nutella y fresas (Fuente: Yo)

* * *

¡Gente!

Antes de ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar y explicarme como es debido, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejar reviews cuando actualicé la última vez.

De verdad que me hizo feliz recibir tantos comentarios asdfghjk.

Ahora sí, me disculpo por haberme tomado casi quince días sin actualizar cuando había empezado a llevar un ritmo de un cap cada dos días o día por medio.

Cogí una conjuntivitis espantosa cuando iba por la mitad de este capítulo (no les recomiendo que pasen todo el día metidos en una piscina cuando usan lentes de contactos) y después...

Simplemente me fui de fiesta por haber recibido tantos reviews xD. Jaja.

_Just kidding_,_ just kidding. _

Ya estoy mejor de la vista y con mi computadora nueva 100% funcional nuevamente así que empezaré el proceso de corrección de varios errores (ortográficos, detalles de la historia original -muchas gracias a **okashira janet** por la corrección sobre el rango de los ninjas-, equivocaciones locas) que hay en otros caps. También agregaré encabezados bonitos y advertencias por los lemmons :D.

En fin, nos leemos pronto.


	16. Malententidos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo me limito a inventar una historia con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene lemmons, limes y cualquier cantidad de cosas pervertidas y descabelladas que te puedas imaginar (?).

* * *

Neji caminaba ansioso de un rado al otro de la espaciosa sala de la mansión Hyuuga. Hinata había vuelto a pasar la noche fuera. ¿Cómo demonios podría justificar eso ante los bien entrenados guardias que terminarían informándole a Hiashi-sama de todo aquello que considerasen inusual?

Maldijo en voz alta. Estaba seguro de que el rubio había coaccionado a su prima para que se quedara con él esa noche. Tal cual lo había ido haciendo desde hacía unos días. Tronó por quinta vez sus dedos.

Se sentía tentado a ir al departamento del Uzumaki y darle su merecido pero el pensamiento de Tenten lo detenía cada vez.

Tenía un pacto con el poseedor del Kyuubi e interferir de esa forma podría hacer que él revelase la clase de cosas que hacía con la kunoichi. Suspiró pesadamente.

Antes había pensado que no tenía una "relación formal" con la chica pero que estaban en un cómodo punto medio entre amigos y amantes, pero ahora estaba en el limbo.

Tenten no había querido saber nada de él en los últimos días y Neji comenzaba a preguntarse si eso cambiaría en un futuro próximo.

Jamás, en sus 18 años de vida, había sido ignorado por tanto tiempo por una persona y con Tenten, cualquier cosa podía esperar. Pero él no quería esperar más tiempo.

Quizás era hora de buscarla y hablar con ella.

* * *

Rascó, nervioso, la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Eran las 7:34 pm. ¿Sería muy tarde para ir a su casa a conversar?

-Idiota –masculló la de piel trigueña en voz baja para que solo su compañero de equipo pudiera oirla. Su madre se había entusiasmado como cada vez que el prodigio Hyuuga pasaba por su casa. En ese instante preparaba galletas para atender al invitado—No puedo creer que vinieras hasta acá a jo...

-¿Te gustan con chispas de chocolate, Neji-kun?-preguntó animadamente la madre de Tenten asomándose desde la cocina.

-Sí, señora—respondió el joven, sonriendo con calma.

-De acuerdo, querido—replicó la mujer, usando un tono dulce—Tenten, ¡Ve a comprar chispas de chocolate! -añadió, casi como un regaño—Todavía la tienda debe estar abierta.

La joven dirigió una mirada asesina al Hyuuga.

-¿Qué esperas? -riñó la de más edad—¡Apresúrate!

-Vamos, Tenten—animó él—Iré contigo.

Ese día, Neji no parecía valorar en lo más mínimo su vida.

-Eres un encanto, cariño—elogió la madre de Tenten—Deberías hacerte la novia de Neji, Tenten—sugirió—Es un chico muy atento.

La kunoichi bufó. Detestaba cuando su madre hacía como si no supiera nada de lo que pasaba en su vida...

-Claro, mamá—dijo entre dientes mientras tomaba las llaves de la puerta principal.

Neji fue detrás de ella, ligeramente sonrojado por el comentario que había hecho la mujer.

Caminando hacia el pequeño local donde vendían ingredientes para repostería, el jounin se posicionó al lado de la muchacha. Después de un rato de andar en silencio, se animó a hablar.

-¿Continuarás sin hablarme durante el resto de tu vida?-preguntó él.

-¿Continuarás siendo un idiota durante el resto de tu vida?-replicó ella, rodando los ojos.

-Muchas personas estarían en completo desacuerdo con ese planteamiento—informó él—De hecho, soy considerado un pro-

-Un prodigio, sí—dijo la kunoichi, fastidiada—De esos de los que solo nace uno en cada generación y... Blá, blá, blá.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Se estaba burlando?

-Mira, podrás ser muy inteligente en materia de jutsus y un excelente estratega en el campo de batalla—dijo—Pero eres un soberano imbécil.

-¿Imbécil? -repitió él.

-Sí. Un soberano imbécil—replicó ella con desgano—Y dices ser un genio...—resopló. Neji agarró con fuerza el brazo de la chica.

-¿En qué te basas para decir que soy un imbécil?—demandó, su boca formando una línea recta.

Ella se soltó de su agarre en un movimiento brusco.

-Que me preguntes eso es una prueba más de lo imbécil que eres—contestó la kunoichi con desprecio. Neji rechinó los dientes con furia.

-Si por algo soy un imbécil—comenzó él—Es porque pensé que podría venir acá y conversar esto contigo como personas civilizadas.

Tenten se detuvo en medio de la calle justo después de que las duras palabras salieran de la boca del joven.

Las manos estaban hechas unos puños a ambos lados del menudo cuerpo; su cabeza estaba gacha.

Neji sintió una punzada a la altura del corazón cuando ella levantó por fin la vista.

Los hermosos ojos color chocolate estaban inundados de lágrimas.

-Tenten-susurró. En un impulso, eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de la chica y la abrazó con energía. Ella lo apartó.

-Eres más que un imbécil, Neji—susurró. Hacía un esfuerzo titánico por que su voz no se quebrase—Eres un cabrón.

Dicho eso, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Neji sobó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Ella estaba llorando.

Sin saber muy bien por qué el pecho se le estrujaba de dolor cuando recordaba esas lágrimas luchando por salir de la comisura de sus ojos, activó el Byakugan y comenzó a buscar a su compañera

El Hyuuga suspiró, cansado.

* * *

Al fin había dado con Tenten. La misma frunció el ceño en cuanto lo vio. En un rápido movimiento limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Neji maldijo interiormente. De nuevo, esa extraña sensación en su pecho.

-¿Qué quieres?-siseó ella-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Tengo... Algo que decirte—admitió el ninja con dificultad.

-Pues dilo de una buena vez—respondió ella.

El rostro del muchacho se tiño de un suave color rosa mientras aclaraba su garganta.

-Lo siento—musitó después de largo rato, mirando al piso.

Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?-preguntó la kunoichi. Había perdido repentinamente las ganas de apalear al chico.

Avergonzado, el ninja miró hacia un lado y cruzó los brazos.

-Lo siento—repitió, casi entre dientes.

Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la actitud del joven.

-¿El gran Neji Hyuuga está pidiéndo disculpas?—preguntó ella en tono burlón.

El chico apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Sí-contestó.

-¿Y por qué pides disculpas, exactamente?-curioseó ella.

-Por...—empezó el Hyuuga—Por... Por...—las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Sabía a la perfección qué palabras debía utilizar para disipar la molestia y la tristeza de la joven, pero las mismas se negaban a salir—Por ser un idiota—reconoció finalmente, derrotado.

Incrédula, Tenten lo miro.

-Neji –susurró. Él dirigió su perlada mirada al rostro de la muchacha. Su ceño continuaba fruncido, pero sonreía con algo de ternura.

-Hay otra cosa que me gustaría decirte—dijo él al tiempo que rascaba con nerviosismo la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Suéltalo –animó ella. Se sentía de mucho mejor humor. Cruzó los brazos para evitar enrollarlos entorno a el bien formado cuerpo del chico.

-Mi confusión de la última vez—recordó. Ella rechinó los dientes—se debía a que no habíamos hablado abiertamente del tema. Yo... No quería herir tus sentimientos.

Esa vez, la kunoichi no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó sobre el Hyuuga.

-Acepto tus disculpas—susurró ella contra su cuello. Neji sonrió con satisfacción; tenía días sin sentir la deliciosa presión de los suaves senos de ella contra su pecho—¿Crees que debamos decirle a mamá sobre nosotros ahora? Lleva años queriéndote como yerno. Estará tan contenta...

-¿Decirle qué, Tenten?-preguntó Neji, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahg. Dime que estás jugando.

-No-contestó el ninja. Su rostro reflejaba auténtica confusión-¿Qué se supone que debemos decirle a tu madre?

-En verdad eres un idiota, Neji—dijo ella, apartándose por completo del chico—¿Haces

esto a próposito?

Neji expulsó todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones de un tirón y pasó con frustración su mano por su rostro.

¿Nunca podría hacer las cosas bien con Tenten?

-Pero es que siempre saca conclusiones apresuradas... -musitó para sí mismo—Sólo tenía que dejar que le hiciera la pregunta...

-¡Y es que tú nunca quieres formalizar esto, demonios!-bramó la enfadada muchacha, quien había escuchado las palabras de su compañero. El mismo la miró estupefacto-¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo ponga? ¿¡Ah!?

Neji permaneció en silencio.

-¿Quieres que te pregunte si quieres ser mi jodido novio porque tú no tienes el valor para hacerlo?-siseó-¿O es que sólo me ves como una amiga con la que te acuestas regularmente? Vamos, no seas cobarde.

-Tenten, me sentiría honrado si aceptaras ser mi novia—soltó el joven. Su expresión era tan dura como su mirada.

-Oh, vamos, sólo responde mis preguntas. Estoy segura de que el sabiondo Neji Hyuuga puede responder dos preguntas tan simples como...

-Me gustaría que te convirtieras en mi novia oficial, Tenten—reformuló él. Tenten quedó petrificada.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes—afirmó el Hyuuga—Yo, Neji Hyuuga, quiero que tú, Tenten, aceptes ser mi novia.

-Vamos... -susurró ella, recelosa-¿Qué vacío hay en lo que estás diciendo? De seguro responderé y saldrás con cualquier otra tontería "que no hablamos abiertamente"-añadió, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.

-No hay ningún "vacío"-respondió él, imitando el gesto que la chica había utilizado.

Tenten sonrió ampliamente y abrazó de nuevo a su atolondrada pareja.

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia, Neji—jadeó. Por su sistema sintió correr una ola de profunda tranquilidad y alivio. El ninja juntó sus labios contra los de ella en un pequeño beso.

-Entonces, lo somos—anunció el muchacho. Apretó con fuerza a la chica que se aferraba a su cuello como un bebé koala—Me gustaría que me presentaras ante tu padre como tu prometido cuanto antes—murmuró.

En esa ocasión, fue el turno de Tenten de lucir asombrada.

-¿Dijiste... Pr-prometido?

* * *

Kakashi observaba angustiado el rosto impasible de su alumna. Las orbes verdes lo analizaban sin inmutarse. No había en su rostro ni rastro de lo que pensaba la kunoichi y eso... Era mucho peor que ver sus facciones arder con ira inhumana.

-¿Me estás diciendo que por tu culpa no pude tener un novio decente en casi dos años?—preguntó con una voz libre de emociones. Tan neutra que Kakashi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-N-No exactamente—tartamudeó él.

-Es una pregunta para responder con un "sí" o un "no", Kakashi-sensei—musitó la muchacha mientras miraba distraídamente sus uñas. Un destello de ¿odio? apareció y desapareció de sus ojos en un pestañeo. El corazón del jounin latía a mil por hora en una mezcla de excitación y miedo. ¿Por qué demonios le parecía tan sexy aquella calma asesina?

-Bueno...—titubeó, rascando su barbilla—Depende de tu punto de vista—explicó—Pero si lo abordas de esa manera en particular, en donde consideras "decentes" a esos cerdos que se te acercaban... Sí—finalizó con un hilo de voz. Cerró los ojos esperando el primer puñetazo.

Sakura soltó un pequeño suspiro y sonrió dulcemente.

Kakashi estaba aún más confundido y asustado.

-Más te vale que corras por tu vida—avisó la kunoichi—Te doy diez segundos.

-Sakura, si lo piensas bien...

-Nueve...-prosiguió.

-Es algo romántico que haya mantenido a todos esos...

-Ocho... -la intensidad de la verde mirada lo aplastó como una enorme roca.

-De acuerdo, veo que no tienes ánimos de conversar.

-Siete-continuó ella tronando amenazadoramente sus dedos.

Y en menos de dos segundos ya el hombre había desaparecido del lugar.

-Naruto-kun, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo?-preguntó Hinata, preocupada. A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba la compañera del rubio golpeando repetidas veces al joven maestro del equipo siete.

-Nah-respondió el rubio—Sakura-chan está solo jugando con Kakashi-sensei.

-N-No creo que s-sea un juego, Na-Naruto-kun—dijo seriamente la Hyuuga, su ceño fruncido con inquietud. Estaba segura que los golpes que la kunoichi le propinaba a su maestro quien yacía en el piso notablemente afectado se podían sentir al otro extremo de la aldea. La mano del jounin se agitó con debilidad en el aire en la dirección de la joven pareja—C-creo que Kakashi-san está p-pidendo ayuda...

-No, nos está saludando—corrigió el muchacho. Tomó la mano de la chica y devolvió el saludo con sus manos entrelazadas-¿Ves? Están tan entretenidos que ni siquiera nos prestan atención.

-Na-Naruto...-chilló la joven—¡Sakura-chan acaba de lanzar a Kakashi-san al menos 100 metros en el aire!

Naruto rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, eso sí que no parece parte de un juego

-Entonces debemos ir a ayudarlo—resolvió la Hyuuga. Dio un paso en dirección a donde se desarrollaban los acontecimientos dispuesta a activar su Byakugan pero Naruto la detuvo.

-¿En verdad quieres meterte en el camino de Sakura-chan cuando está pateando el trasero de uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea?-preguntó.

Hinata se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

¿Enfrentar a la más talentosa discípula de Tsunade-sama cuando estaba tan notablemente alterada que no le importaba golpear de esa forma a su antiguo maestro, quien resultaba estar perdiendo la batalla?

Kakashi-san debió haber hecho algo _muy_ malo.

De pronto, no parecía una buena idea intervenir.

-N-No quiero—musitó la muchacha—P-Pero deberíamos ll-llamar a Tsunade-sama para que c-cure las heridas de Kakashi-san cuando S-Sakura-chan... Termine con él—finalizó.

-¡Te ves tan linda cuando te preocupas por los demás, Hinata! -exclamó él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras la abrazaba y frotaba su mejila contra la de ella.

El rubor cubrió el rostro de la muchacha. Todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la efusividad de su novio.

-Vamos, es casi la hora de almorzar. ¡Ichiraku espera por nosotros!-dijo el ninja. Tomó de la mano a la chica y comenzó a arrastrarla.

-Pe-Pero... Na-Naruto-kun—protestó ella.

-Nada de peros—tajó Naruto de forma juguetona—Sakura-chan tardará un buen rato—dijo, después de un rato de haber avanzado—Podemos ir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama después de almorzar.

-T-Tienes razón, Naruto-kun—musitó la joven.

Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentir algo de pena por el jounin de pelos plateados.

* * *

El alboroto en la sala de operaciones era considerable. La Hogake chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada. ¿Es que no pasaría un día sin mayores incidentes cuando decidía hacer su visita mensual al hospitales?

-¿A quién están atendiendo en esa sala?-demandó la mujer a una enfermera.

-Hatake Kakashi—respondió la empleada. Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué demonios le pasó?

-Sakura-san lo golpeó hasta dejarlo... Bueno, usted ya vio cómo entró a la habitación.

Tsunade pasó con desesperación la mano por su cara. ¿Qué _coño_ habría hecho ese idiota para provocar a Sakura?

-¿¡Por qué demonios permitieron que Kakashi quedara en este estado!?-vociferó Tsunade. Con un solo movimiento de su brazo, apartó a los cuatro ninjas médicos que trabajaban sobre el inerte cuerpo de Kakashi Hatake.

-Ts-Tsunade-sama, él a-acaba d-de i-ingresar—tartamudeó una de las jóvenes. Tsunade la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Aquí estoy, Tsunade-sama!-exclamó Shizune mientras entraba atropelladamente a al lugar. Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando observó al ninja moribundo.

-Al diablo—dijo la Hokage—Shizune, encárgate de masajear con tu chakra el corazón—ordenó—Yo detendré la hemorragia. Y... Ustedes dos—señaló con su dedo índice a los dos internos que habían estado trabajando en las heridas del jounin—Observen detalladamente cada movimiento que hacemos y apréndanlos. Estamos a punto de tratar heridas tan graves como las que se encontrarán en cualquier batalla de una guerra entre las naciones. Atentos.

No había duda de que Sakura era digna alumna de Tsunade Senju. Las heridas en el cuerpo del shunobi al que estaba atendiendo eran obra de un poderoso y muy precioso chakra. Se podían apreciar los diminutos cortes que había hecho la joven kunoichi en los órganos que estaba tratando; todos seguían el mismo patrón de diminutos cortes hechos en la corteza de los mismos que le había enseñado para herir terriblemente pero no matar.

Casi se sentía orgullosa.

_Casi._

Debería tener una seria conversación con ambos en cuanto terminara de salvar la vida del copyninja.

"¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Sakura, Kakashi?"

Suspiró.

Tendría tiempo para esas preguntas luego.

Concentró todavía mayor cantidad de su chakra en la sanación.

* * *

-Por fin—jadeó la mujer de los ojos del color de la miel. Limpió con su manga las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado en su frente y miró sonriente al hombre que estaba en la cama. Tendría que enviar a un par de residentes a que limpiaran la sangre seca del masculino cuerpo—Shizune, por favor, dile a Sakura que la quiero ver en mi oficina mañana a primera hora—pidió. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento—Yo iré a descansar. Encárgate de los asuntos de la oficina y de mover todas las reuniones de esta tarde para mañana en la tarde.

E intentando esconder sus manos, que empezaban a mostrar un aspecto arrugado, y la debilidad que sentía en sus rodillas, se marchó del lugar.

La operación había sido un éxito.

Sólo quedaba esperar a que el hombre se despertara.

* * *

-Na-Naruto-kun... Siento que olvidamos algo importante—musitó la Hyuuga mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho desnudo del rubio. Naruto pasó su brazo alrededor del menudo cuerpo y la pegó más contra sí. Enterró su nariz en los azulados cabellos.

-Hmm. No—dijo. Posó su mano sobre el descubierto trasero de ella—Creo que tengo todo lo que necesito en este momento—ronroneó justo antes de abalanzarse nuevamente a devorar los suaves y provocativos labios de su novia.

Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente. La mano que no estaba en la parte baja de su espalda se había colado entre sus piernas y acariciaba con insistencia un punto particularmente sensible en su interior.

-Eres hermosa, Hinata—susurró él a su oído mientras la veía directo a los ojos. Una ola de placer la recorrió de pies a cabeza; las caricias en su intimidad habían aumentado su ritmo.

La mente de Hinata en ese momento sólo podía procesar un par de cosas. Todas relacionadas con Naruto y el inmenso placer que sus manos le provocaban y lo azules que eran sus ojos.

Ambos habían olvidado por completo al jounin que continuaba siendo golpeado por cierta enojada y estúpidamente fuerte kunoichi.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el nuevo cap.

Continuo editando los anteriores :3 así que estos próximos caps serán algo más cortos mientras arreglo algunas cosas.

De nuevo, gracias a todas las personas que se molestan en dejar review. También a quienes marcan como favorita la historia y/o le dan follow, sé que están ahí leyéndome así que de alguna manera también gracias por su apoyo xD.

Nos leemos pronto :D.


	17. Involuntario

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo me limito a inventar una historia con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene lemmons, limes y cualquier cantidad de cosas pervertidas y descabelladas que te puedas imaginar (?). Adicionalmente, este cap contiene algo de lime KakaSaku ;).

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto amaba demostrarle a toda la aldea que la heredera del Clan Hyuuga era su novia. Robaba siempre castos besos de los suaves labios o de las sonrojadas mejillas y enredaba sus dedos con los de ella cada vez que podía. La mano de Hinata había dejado de sudar cada vez que la agarraba desde hacía un par de días. También su espalda había dejado de encorvarse y de mirar sonrojada al piso cuando emprendían la marcha.

Por alguna desconocida razón, a la Hyuuga se le había hecho extremadamente deshinibirse en _varios aspectos_, pero todavía continuaba siendo igual de penosa cuando se trataba de dar muestras de afecto en público.

Naruto empezaba a creer que el único lugar en el que la muchacha parecía olvidarse de la verguenza y le regalaba besos acompañados de melosos abrazos era en Ichiraku. Desde aquella escena de celos por "los inaceptables avances de Ayame" (palabras textuales de la chica) hacia su persona, no había ido al lugar ni una sola vez sin la compañía de Hinata. Y él se sentía más que feliz al respecto.

Tenía ramen, y una Hinata posesiva y cariñosa en un lugar público.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Por aquellos mismos mimos que ella le hacía, terminaba por arrastrarla a su apartamento y hacerle el amor salvajamente.

El día anterior no había sido una excepción.

La acompasada y débil respiración del jounin postrado en la cama era un doloroso recordatorio de su despiste el día anterior.

-D-Debimos i-ir por T-Tsunade-sama a-antes d-de ir a comer—murmuró Hinata, apenada. Naruto apretó su mano en respuesta.

-No teníamos forma de saber que Sakura-chan dejaría así a Kakashi-sensei—dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros—Me pregunto qué habrá hecho para recibir esa golpiza.

Hinata asintió, haciendose la misma pregunta. Muchas veces había visto a Sakura molesta y había sido testigo de sus terribles ataques de ira, pero jamás había visto a la kunoichi ser tan... Brutal como lo había sido con Kakashi.

-Hinata-san, Naruto-san—saludó la enfermera que entró a la habitación y sacó a la Hyuuga de sus cavilaciones—La hora de visitas se acabó hace unos quince minutos.

Naruto hizo un adorable puchero.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más?-preguntó él—Juro que haremos silencio.

La enfermera rió divertida ante la reacción del joven. El ninja más ruidoso de la aldea prometiendo que haría silencio.

El Uzumaki se acercó a la joven mujer y se arrodilló a sus pies.

-Por favor, Enfermera-san—suplicó. La enfermera observó alternadamente al muchacho que se encontraba en el piso y el rostro lleno de culpabilidad de la heredera del Clan Hyuuga. Suspiró—Vamos, sólo una hora más—negoció él.

La mujer rió nuevamente y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tienen media hora más—concedió. Naruto de inmediato se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Muchas gracias, Enfermera-san!-exclamó. La empleada llevó un dedo a sus labios y siseó—Ah, cierto. Está bien, estaremos en silencio—repuso el muchacho.

Ella no pudo evitar reir.

Naruto se volteó sonriendo satisfecho en cuanto la mujer abandonó el lugar. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando notó que su novia tenía el ceño marcadamente fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan?-preguntó preocupado al tiempo que se acercaba a la muchacha. La expresión del rostro de ella se relajó de inmediato.

-N-Nada, Naruto-kun—respondió ella. Entonces sonrió débilmente. Naruto tomó el precioso rostro en sus manos y plantó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Vamos, dime qué pasó—insistió el rubio. Hinata meneó su cabeza en señal de negación. El ninja la miró serio—¿Me dejarás con la duda?-repuso. Ella asintió—Te besaré si no me dices—amenazó juguetonamente. Ella se sonrojó pero no dijo ni una palabra. Naruto acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella, dejándolo tan solo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

El corazón de ella se aceleró con violencia, de la misma forma que lo había hecho la primera vez que había sentido los labios del rubio posarse sobre los de ella cuando por fin el muchacho eliminó el espacio que los separaba. Sin quererlo, comenzó a corresponder los entusiastas movimientos que los cálidos y masculinos labios realizaban.

-¿Me dirás ahora qué pensabas hace un momento?-soltó él en medio del beso. Ella lo miró confundida por un instante. Después, restándole importancia, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y continuó con su muestra de afecto—Estás evadiendo el tema.

-¿Q-Qué tema?-interrogó Hinata. A penas había separado su boca de la del rubio lo suficiente para hablar.

-Sobre... Qué te disgustó hace... Unos minutos—contestó con dificultad el Uzumaki. De no haber sido por la auténtica preocupación que había sentido hacía unos instantes y la enorme curiosidad propia de su personalidad, habría sucumbido a la deliciosa presión de los suaves senos en cuanto los mismos hicieron contacto con su pecho.

Logró mantener su objetivo de obtener información de la Hyuuga... Por diez segundos.

Pasados ese interminable lapso de tiempo, olvidó por completo todo lo relacionado con su entorno. Si le hubieran preguntado en ese instante su nombre, habría tardado un momento en responder de forma correcta. Con esa tímida lengua adentrándose en su boca, ni siquiera fue consciente de que alguien había entrado violentamente a la habitación.

-¿¡Qué mierda hacen ustedes dos metiéndose mano aqui!?-reclamó aquella voz chillona que ambos conocían tan bien. Rápidamente los dos se separaron, sonrojados—Es más, ¿Qué hacen aquí _todavía_? Hace media hora que acabaron las horas de visita.

Naruto comenzó a explicarse torpemente. Ya era la tercera vez que Sakura los pillaba en medio de sus demostraciones de afecto y estaba seguro de que a la cuarta lo despellejaría por "pervertir" a la Hyuuga. Hinata le hizo señas después de unos instantes. Su compañera de equipo no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a lo que decía. Sakura había entrado del todo a la habitación sin esperar una respuesta e iniciado una minuciosa examinación de los signos vitales del jounin.

-¿C-Cómo s-se encuentra?-preguntó la Hyuuga.

-Por suerte, mejor que hace unas horas—contestó la de ojos verdes sin apartar la vista de la jeringa que llenaba con un líquido verdoso.

Sakura se movía con agilidad al rededor del hombre aplicando toda clase de tratamientos de los cuales la joven pareja no tenía conocimiento. La joven estaba completamente concentrada en su trabajo. Sintiéndose incómoda, la Hyuuga dirigió su mirada al rubio. Él tampoco parecía a gusto.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan—dijo de repente el joven—Hinata y yo tenemos que irnos.

La joven médico no respondió. Naruto tomó la pequeña mano de Hinata entre la suya y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Sakura-chan—se despidió él.

-H-Hasta luego—añadió Hinata.

Sakura levantó su mano e hizo un ademán de despedida, aún enfocada en el montón tratamientos que debía aplicar. Suspiró pesadamente en cuanto los dos ninjas habían dejado el lugar.

Decir que estaba preocupada por el hombre era poco. La noche anterior se había escabullido al menos seis veces en la habitación donde retozaba él para cersiorarse que seguía respirando. No había podido irse a su casa después de que Shizune le explicara en qué había estado había dejado al jounin. Tampoco había podido ir a la oficina de su maestra. La ansiedad por estar lejos del cuerpo del hombre al que había herido tan severamente le había impedido poner un pie afuera del hospital.

Exhaló todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones e inyectó en el musculoso brazo la sustancia verde que había preparado.

Resultaba curioso cómo después de haberlo apaleado hasta dejarlo al borde la muerte, se preocupaba de esa manera por él. ¿Merecía en verdad todos sus cuidados cuando se había comportado como un cretino durante tantos años? La verdad, creía que no. Pero había... Algo. Algo que le impedía dejarlo abandonado a su suerte y bufar en respuesta cuando le preguntaban por él. Algo había cambiado cuando había sentido los expertos y finos labios de su maestro moviéndose sobre los suyos.

_Algo._

Maldijo mentalmente, odiando el conflicto de sentimientos que se disputaba dentro de ella.

Tendría que averiguar qué era _eso _que había cambiado. ¿Por qué demonios después de que Kakashi le confesara que había sido él quien había mantenido alejados a cada uno de los pretendientes que tuvo a lo largo de los últimos dos años ella continuaba preocupándose por él?

Él era su maestro. Parte de su equipo. Había aprendido a quererlo a él y a sus dos compañeros como si fueran parte de su familia. Por él y por sus dos amigos, habia explotado el potencial para la medicina que poseía. Era natural que se preocupara por su salud.

_¡Pero no cuando tú misma lo envías al hospital, shannaro!_, le respondía su yo interno. Y llevaba razón.

De haber sido Naruto a quien hubiese dado una paliza, no estaría en ese momento aplicando costosos tratamientos pagados directamente de su bolsillo. Habría puesto los ojos en blanco y explicado con lujo de detalles por qué había golpeado al chico en cuanto alguien hiciera cualquier comentario al respecto. En cambio, no había podido ni siquiera enfrentar a Shizune cuando le preguntó qué había hecho el ninja.

_Demonios, de haber sido Naruto hubieses dejado que se lo comieran los cuervos si te hubiese hecho molestar la mitad de lo que te hizo enojar Kakashi. _

Kakashi. Kakashi. _Kakashi._ ¿En qué momento había dejado de referirse a él sin el honorífico?

* * *

-Nee, Hinata-chan—la llamó el incansable rubio—Ya casi es hora de almorzar, ¿Te apatece ir a Ichiraku?

La joven sonrió, algo forzosamente. Esa pregunta en su cabeza se había traducido a "_¿Te apetece ir a ver cómo otra mujer se come con los ojos a tu atractivo y caliente novio?_"

-E-Está bien, Naruto-kun—respondió, a pesar de los pensamientos que curzaban su mente. Tendría que aprender a vivir con aquello.

-Genial-dijo el rubio mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

* * *

El jounin despertó completamente desorientado a mitad de la noche. Su cuerpo entero dolía como los mil demonios y tenía un punzante dolor de cabeza. Sus dos ojos estaban descubiertos, notó. Aunque por los momentos se le hacía imposible abrir sus pesados párpados, supo que se encontraba de nuevo en el Hospital de Konoha. En el tiempo que le tomó decidir que reuniría fuerzas para dar un vistazo a su alrededor, comenzó a tomar consciencia de su propio cuerpo. Debía tener unas cuatro costillas rotas; magulladuras en su rostro y varios huesos fuera de su lugar. Intentó recordar en qué cruenta batalla se había embarcado para obtener aquellas heridas. Estaba tan deshecho como hacía años que no se sentía.

De pronto, un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de él. ¿Habría estallado la guerra?

La repentina preocupación por los dos únicos chicos a los que había entrenado hizo que sus músculos se tensaran y que la adrenalina recorriera su cuerpo. Los párpados dejaron de pesarle y pudo abrir sus ojos de par en par.

Sin embargo, la visión que obtuvo al hacerlo lo dejó sin aliento por un par de segundos.

Los hermosos ojos color jade que tanto adoraba se encontraban a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Lo miraban con atención, observando cada una de sus reacciones. Pasó un buen rato antes de que la chica dijera por fin algo.

-Sabía que despertarías—susurró aquella femenina y tranquilizadora voz. Sonaba aliviada y... ¿Feliz?-No vuelvas a hacerme molestar como lo hiciste ayer—le adviritió justo antes de apartar su rostro del de él. Con un grácil movimiento de su mano, acomodó un mechón de su cabello rosa trás su oreja. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas.

Los acontecimientos del día anterior volvieron a su memoria en una especie de difuso torbellino. Había intentado huir. Sakura lo había alcanzado tan solo treinta segundos después de que hubiese empezado a escapar. Lo había molido a golpes. Había intentado pedir ayuda. Lo habían ignorado.

Después de eso... Había despertado en esa cama.

-¿Por qué despertaste tan sobresaltado?-indagó la muchacha mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto a la camilla de Kakashi. El hombre intentó responder pero de su boca solo salió un lastimero gemido. Sakura frunció el ceño. Él intentó hablar nuevamente. Esta vez no emitió ningún sonido. La joven golpeó con suavidad su frente, como si hubiese recordado algo de golpe—Tus cuerdas vocales deben estar lastimadas todavía—dijo. Kakashi la miró confundido; ella se sonrojó y desvió su mirada—Quizás apreté muy fuerte tu cuello...

Él sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. ¿Aquella era su forma de expresar su remordimiento por lo que había hecho?

-Te daré una dosis de calmantes y sedantes para que continúes durmiendo—avisó Sakura, intentando restar importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

Si Kakashi hubiese podido hablar le hubiese pedido que no lo hiciese, sin embargo. El dolor que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo se aliviaba con la sola visión de esos grandes y expresivos ojos color jade.

-Necesitas dormir—le reprochó la chica como si de alguna manera hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de hombre. Él cerró los ojos, resignado.

Nuevamente el mundo del ninja se sumía la en completa oscuridad.

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y no había podido concebir el sueño en la pequeña habitación de descanso que había en el hospital. Como una autómata, se había dirigido al cuarto de su _sensei_, con la esperanza de que el sonido de su

_¿Ese imbécil no planea despertar nunca?_, preguntó _inner_ Sakura. Ella se recordó que había sedado de nuevo al ninja. Era imposible que despertara en tan solo cuatro horas.

_Deberíamos continuar golpeándolo a ver si reacciona a la fuerza._

Una gotita apareció arriba de su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía tener aquella clase de pensamientos después de haberlo dejado casi muerto?

_Simple. Kakashi se lo merecía. _

Sakura bufó, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Ojalá los cerdos con los que se había encontrado durante toda su vida hubiesen sido así de... Atractivos.

Completamente petrificada por el adjetivo que había utilizado, paseó su mirada por el inerte cuerpo del jounin. Sus brazos reposaban a sus costados, fuera de la sábana que cubría su tronco y extremidades inferiores. Sakura suspiró. Tan buen cuerpo tenía que incluso hacía que aquella horrible bata verdosa que usaban los pacientes de ese hospital se viera como una prenda de diseñador.

_No sabes una mierda de diseñadores_, recordó aquella vocecita. Pero ella podía apostar que muchos artistas morirían por tener un físico o rostro como el de su maestro.

_Tampoco sabes cómo es su rostro, _refunfuñó la otra Sakura. _Te besó y ni siquiera pudiste echar un vistazo. Inepta._

El color subió a las mejillas de la muchacha. Llevó una mano a sus labios, rememorando el beso.

Kakashi le había dado el mejor beso que había recibido desde... Bueno, siempre.

_Sí, sí. Es natural que bese tan bien. Es un hombre mucho **mayor**, más experimentado. ¿Qué esperabas? Lo único que debió sorprenderte de ese beso fue el hecho de que se quitara la jodida máscara. _

Ella frunció el ceño. Había perdido la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos el rostro desnudo del jounin y se había dejado distraer por un par de hábiles labios. Labios, que por cierto, tenía justo al frente de ella. Cubiertos por la molesta tela, pero completamente indefensos a su escrutinio.

¿Debería retirar la máscara y ver de una vez por todas que escondía el ninja bajo aquella nube de misterio?

Acercó lentamente su rostro al de él y analizó con detalle cada una de las relajadas facciones del hombre, acercando su tímida mano y retirándola cuando sentía que aquello sería tomarse demasiadas libertades.

_¡Shannaro! ¿Estás bromeando? **Él **es quien ha empezado a tomarse demasiadas libertades contigo. **Él **te besó, **él **te ha sobreprotegido durante años. Lo mínimo que pudieras hacer para estar más o menos a mano es esto. _

Sakura negó con su cabeza. Hacer eso sería una invasión a la privacidad de Kakashi.

_¿Me permites recordarte que él se inmiscuyó en tu vida privada al punto de no permitir que tuvieras novios decentes por más de dos años?_

La kunoichi apretó sus puños con fuerza.

_Cortaste una relación prometedora con un chico que en verdad te quería por un estúpido discurso moral que él te dio._

Los dientes de la muchacha crujieron en respuesta.

_Y... Se puso duro como una roca en cuanto empezaste a ahorcarlo hace unos días en su casa. Te tengo noticias: Kakashi **quiere **que te inmiscuyas en su vida privada._

Y con esa revelación, Sakura quedó en shock un par de segundos. ¿De verdad Kakashi querría que ella se inmiscuyera en su vida privada? El pensamiento la hizo estremecer. Su creciente enojo había desaparecido, dando espacio a una tierna confusión y un torrente de extraños sentimientos. La emoción había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que la incertidumbre nublaba sus sentidos. Vaya si tendría una larga charla con su maestro en cuanto le diera de alta.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par a primera hora en la mañana había sido lo que había despertado a Sakura ese día. En cuantos los nervios que sus pensamientos le habían causado se disiparan cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, se había sentido demasiado cansada como para volver a la habitación de descanso. En su lugar, había apoyado su cabeza sobre la cama del jounin y se había abandonado a la inconsciencia. Sin notarlo, había utilizado uno de los musculosos brazos como almohada.

-S-Sakura-san-tartamudeó la joven enfermera, sonrojada. La kunoichi volteó su rostro, alarmada—E-Es la hora d-del a-aseo del paciente.

La de pelo rosado puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deja los instrumentos necesarios sobre la mesa—ordenó—Necesito aplicar ciertos tratamientos antes de asearlo.

Torpemente, y completamente intimidada por el tono de voz que la discípula de la Hokage había utilizado, la muchacha dejó lo que llevaba en las manos donde le habían pedido y abandonó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Sakura bufó pesadamente. De seguro aquella estúpida quería manosear a su antojo al pobre hombre que dormía a su lado. Estaba loca si creía que ella iba a permitírselo.

* * *

Kakashi entró por fin a su apartamento. La pesadez y dolor que había sentido hacía un tiempo sobre todo su cuerpo parecía en esos momentos un recuerdo ajeno. Tendría que recordar darle las gracias a Sakura y a Tsunade por haber cuidado tan bien de sus heridas y dejarlo como nuevo en cuestión de tan solo una semana.

Llevaba puestas sus ropas de civil y una pequeña mochila que Sakura en persona le había preparado con un par de tratamientos que debía continuar por un par de días más. Debía reconocer que la muchacha tenía razón cuando observó que la ropa casual le hacía ver unos cuantos años más joven. Sonrió tontamente al recordar el tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica cuando le había dicho eso último.

Por lo que podía apreciar, había sido ella misma quien había entrado en su apartamento a buscar en su clóset la ropa que llevaba en ese instante. Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

Como si la hubiera convocado, Sakura apareció a su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Por largo rato, fue incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno.

-_Sensei..._-musitó ella contra su parte trasera. Cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionó con violencia al sonido de su voz.

Se concentró en los delicados brazos que lo envolvían, dejando caer al piso con suavidad la mochila que cargaba. Mas se le hizo imposible no pensar en los suaves senos que se aprisionaban contra él.

De un momento a otro, las delicadas manos comenzaron a pasearse por su pecho, haciendo añicos su cordura.

-¿Q-Qué h-haces, Sakura?-preguntó. Su masculinidad comenzaba a crecer a un ritmo alarmante en sus pantalones.

-Cuidarte-respondió ella, usando un matiz dulce y seductor que jamás le había escuchado.

Pudo sentir como las pequeñas manos se aventuraban tímidamente bajo su camisa, levantando el borde de la misma. Escuchó una suerte de gemido salir de los femeninos labios justo antes de que la chica lo despojara por completo y con asombrosa maestría de la cómoda camisa.

Ahora podía sentir los rellenos pechos de la muchacha contra su espalda. Absolutamente desnudos. ¿En qué momento ella se había quitado la parte superior de su ropa?

Ignorando este hecho, se concentró en las suaves caricias que la muchacha le propinaba. Lentamente, las delicadas manos bajaron por su abdomen, esquivando intencionalmente su masculinidad, hasta llegar hasta sus muslos, los cuales acarició con la misma ternura con que había acariciado su pecho. Las manos de Sakura eran muy suaves. Podía jurar que sentía el mismísimo chakra de la chica recorrer la piel que tocaba, como si lo estuviera sanando con cada mimo.

-Te estás recuperando magníficamente—musitó ella contra su espalda. La calidez de su aliento le provocó escalofríos. La muchacha sonrió divertida y con un diestro movimiento, hizo que el jounin cayera bocarriba sobre la cama. Kakashi la miró con curiosidad.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó y sin decir ni una palabra, reanudó sus caricias a lo largo de su cincelado pecho. Los traviesos pulgares se deslizaron por el borde de su _jean_, mientras Sakura moría sensualmente su labio inferior. Lo miró indecisa por unos instantes antes de bajar de un tirón el pantalón y el bóxer que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Los juguetones ojos se dirigieron de inmediato al erecto miembro de su maestro. Kakashi gimió audiblemente cuando la muchacha lamió con descaro sus labios y le regaló una mirada llena de deseo. Los femeninos dedos se deslizaron lentamente por los endurecidos muslos del hombre, logrando por fin que todo su flujo sanguíneo se concentrara en su entrepierna. Las perfectas uñas arañaron suavemente la parte posterior de los muslos del jounin mientras que la pequeña boca se acercaba peligrosamente a su pene, dando besos húmedos a lo largo de sus extremidades inferiores.

La ansiedad por recibir esas mismas atenciones en su dolorosa erección crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba seguro de que se correría en cuanto sintiera las menor de las caricias. Por su lado, la muchacha parecía sumamente concentrada en su labor; los preciosos ojos verdes se encontraban en ese momento cerrados, los delicados labios se abrían y se cerraban en agradables besos que lo hacían estremecer.

El hombre tomó el atrevimiento de posar sus manos sobre la rosada cabellera. Ella abrió momentáneamente los ojos, atravesando el alma del jounin y deteniendo por un instante su corazón.

-Me estás torturando, Sakura—susurró él, aprovechando la íntima conexión de sus miradas. Ella rió con suavidad, pero ignoró por unos cuantos minutos más la silenciosa súplica del hombre.

Cuando los ligeros jadeos del jounin inundaron del todo la habitación y la punta del duro miembro parecía a punto de explotar fue que la chica se dignó a masturbarlo con tortuosa lentitud. Sin embargo, aquellas simples caricias fueron suficiente para hacerlo llegar al clímax con una fuerza pocas veces experimentada por él.

* * *

Al despertar, los hermosos ojos jades estaban atónitos, clavados sobre el líquido blanco que se había desparramado sobre sus manos y vestido.

-S-Sakura...-dijo Kakashi, con voz ronca y a penas audible.

La esponja que había utilizado para limpiar el cuerpo del jounin también había quedado empapada con la escencia del hombre.

-¡Maldito cerdo!-fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Kakashi antes de que un fuerte puñetazo impactara su rostro.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy, de nuevo reportándome después de bastante tiempo de ausencia u.u. Mi mente había estado divagando en otras historias y en la edición de esta en estas últimas semanas así que no había tenido demasiada... Inspiración.

Recuerden que los reviews son los que me mantienen motivada para continuar con esta locura de fanfic. No olviden dejar su opinión en comentarios :D.

**Para los que dudan**: Sí, la penúltima escena fue un sueño húmedo lol influenciado por las "caricias" que recibía en en su cama en el hospital xd.

Nos leemos pronto.


	18. Reconciliación

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo me limito a inventar una historia con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene lemmons, limes y cualquier cantidad de cosas pervertidas y descabelladas que te puedas imaginar (?).

* * *

Neji golpeó con fuerza el árbol que se encontraba frente a él, sintiendo por fin cómo su cuerpo liberaba algo de la frustración acumulada en los últimos días.

Todavía no podía entender qué había ido mal en su último encuentro con la muchacha de piel trigueña.

El horror se había plasmado en el rostro de la chica en cuanto se había referido a sí mismo como su prometido. Acto seguido, había usado una tonta excusa para librarse de él. Y continuaba escapando. Había logrado evitarlo casi por completo en la última semana.

¿Sería posible que ella no quisiera _ese _tipo de relación seria?

Bufó, frustrado. Si era así, ¿Entonces qué quiso decir cuando habló de formalizar su relación?

Si no se refería a la maldita fiesta, el pomposo traje y al montón de invitados… ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Neji…

Maldijo nuevamente. ¿Es que también retumbaría en sus oídos esa voz usando **el **tono que lo volvía loco cuando intentaba pensar en lo difícil que era tratar con ella?

—Neji, estoy segura de que si continuas golpeando los árboles así nos quedaremos sin bosque en esta zona de entrenamiento—reprochó esa voz. Los golpes a la robusta madera cesaron al igual que, por un segundo, casi todas las funciones corporales del joven prodigio.

—Estás aquí…—musitó. Tenten se mantuvo en silencio—¿A qué has venido?—preguntó él y frunció el ceño—¿Has venido a hablar sobre mi propuesta?—reformuló, serio. Había logrado contener estoicamente que cualquier rastro de esperanza se escapara en esa frase.

—Sí—respondió ella.

— ¿Y bien?—inquirió el jounin, su mirada fría como el hielo.

—Tu propuesta es estúpida—soltó, de plano, después de haberse armado de valor durante unos instantes—Es estúpida, anticuada y completamente fuera de lugar—continuó—Solo a ti se te pudo haber ocurrido que una talentosa kunoichi de 18 años, en pleno apogeo de su carrera, buscaba un esposo cuando le propuso a su mejor amigo, con el que llevaba acostándose varios meses, formalizar su relación.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que seamos novios. Quiero que tengamos un aniversario. Quiero exclusividad.

—¿Exclusividad?—repitió él. El rostro de la muchacha reflejó por un momento la misma ira asesina que expresaba con tanta frecuencia en los últimos días.

—Mira, Neji, ser una pareja implica exclusividad en to…

—Tenten…—carraspeó él, interrumpiéndola—Pensaba que éramos exclusivos desde el primer día que empezamos con esto.

Tenten se ruborizó notablemente, la rabia desapareciendo de sus delicadas facciones.

—Yo… Bueno…—titubeó la chica—Pensaba que…

—¿Estuviste con alguien más durante este tiempo?—cortó el Hyuga. Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente; estaba dispuesto a destrozar al infeliz que hubiese tocado a su compañera.

—N-No…—contestó ella, avergonzada. Neji suspiró, aliviado.

—Entonces no tenemos ningún problema—resolvió él.

—¿Ningún problema? ¿Y qué hay de ti?—curioseó la kunoichi.

El castaño la miró exasperado.

—No tengo tiempo para andar buscando mujeres—dijo.

—¡Ah!—Exclamó ella—Con que no tienes tiempo para buscarlas…-Una palpitante vena comenzaba a aparecer en la frente de la chica. El muchacho la miró, en silencio—Porque es mucho más fácil acostarte con tu estúpida compañera de equipo que gusta de ti desde hace años—ironizó.

Dicho esto, la morena dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

—Jamás he tenido tiempo para otras mujeres—repitió el joven. Se había aparecido justo al frente de su compañera, impidiendo que abandonara el lugar—Eres la única que ha logrado interesarme. Y la única que jamás lo hará—sentenció—No tengo tiempo, ni las ganas para buscar a alguien más.

Tenten quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y la piel por completo erizada. Probablemente aquello era lo más romántico que le había escuchado decir al Hyuga en los muchos años que llevaba conociéndolo. Él nunca había admitido tener el menor interés por algo que no fuera su camino ninja o el clan… Nunca.

Ella se acercó con lentitud al chico. Admiró, embobada, el precioso par de ojos que esperaban que articulara cualquier frase. Llevó su mano derecha a una de las blancas mejillas.

-Es... La primera vez que te escucho decir algo como eso.

Neji mantuvo su estoica expresión hasta que la chica le descruzó los brazos y se abrazó con fuerza a él. El jounin correspondió el abrazo, confortándose en la cercanía de la de piel trigueña. Apoyó sus labios en la coronilla de ella y cerró los ojos.

-Seremos lo que tú quieras que seamos—declaró a su oído, en voz baja—Sólo dímelo y estaré feliz de complacerte.

Tenten sonrió como tenía días sin hacerlo. En ese preciso instante, después de haber escuchado palabras que jamás pensó que saldrían de la boca del Hyuga, la etiqueta de lo que fueran le importaba un comino. Besó con firmeza los finos labios masculinos y comenzó a desabotonar la túnica del jounin. Cuando hubo terminado, recorrió con sus manos el esculpido pecho mientras sentía cómo la lengua del joven se introducía en su boca.

Por su parte, Neji mandó al demonio todo cuando la dolorosa erección que tenía entre sus pantalones fue sensualmente presionada por las pequeñas y habilidosas manos de la muchacha. Ya hablarían después.

Ella parecía divertirse tentando al prodigio del clan Hyuga. Sobaba sobre la ropa el endurecido pene con tortuosa lentitud, pero aplicando la cantidad justa de fuerza. Los labios de ambos continuaban juntos, a pesar de que ya no se besaban. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y de sus gargantas salían suaves jadeos de placer.

-Extrañaba esto—ronroneó ella. El Hyuga intentó sonreír y responder algo parecido. En su lugar, solo pudo suspirar y hacer una mueca extraña. Tenten había aumentado el ritmo de sus caricias.

-Tenten…-gimió él—Detente—pidió.

La kunoichi rió juguetonamente.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué?—le retó al tiempo que mordisqueaba con delicadeza su cuello.

Un gruñido salió del pecho del jounin y, en un rápido movimiento, levantó a Tenten del piso tomándola de las nalgas. Ella soltó una despreocupada carcajada y aferró sus piernas a la cintura de él. Llevó sus manos a la lisa cabellera del moreno y prosiguió con sus besos.

El joven decidió disfrutar por un rato más de aquellas caricias antes de tomar el control de la situación.

Y vaya si lo hizo.

Casi sin esfuerzo, despojó a su acompañante de su blanca camisa e hizo lo propio con la de él. Consideró momentáneamente acorralarla contra uno de los numerosos árboles y hacerla suya como tenía lo que parecían siglos sin hacerlo –como un jodido animal en celo-. En su lugar, optó por una posición un tanto más romántica. Posicionó sin demasiado cuidado ambas prendas que mantenía en sus manos en el piso y depositó al mismo tiempo a la muchacha entre ellas. Una suerte de colchón improvisado.

—N-Neji… N-No p-podemos… Hacerlo aquí—reclamó ella inútilmente. Neji ya se estaba deshaciendo de su sostén y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse—Alguien podría descubrirnos y… P-Podríamos t-tener serios p-problemas. ¡Ah! Neji…

La cálida boca del muchacho cubrió repentinamente uno de sus pezones, haciéndole olvidar por completo lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de decir. Una mano acarició el otro montículo y la otra se entretuvo masajeando el abultado trasero.

—N-Neji—repitió ella. El nombrado rió con suficiencia; el reproche sonó más bien como un gemido de placer.

—Te lo advertí—dijo, llanamente. De un tirón, se deshizo de los anchos pantalones rojos de la muchacha y continuó devorando los tentadores labios. Sus manos se entretuvieron tanteando su ya húmedo sexo, incitándola.

Tenten profirió un sensual gemido… Seguido de otro… Y de otro…

Fue entonces cuando ella supo que no había marcha atrás. Ignorando completamente el lugar donde se encontraban, decidió seguirle el juego al joven jounin. Se liberó de su estorbosa ropa interior y frotó sus caderas contra el endurecido pene de él.

La tibia y –como había podido comprobar- resbalosa intimidad de Tenten restregándose contra su masculinidad fue más de lo que el Hyuga pudo soportar. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, apartó todo obstáculo que lo apartaba de fundirse en ella.

La penetró, al principio, con lentitud, regodeándose en la exquisita sensación que le había sido impedida por tantos días. Dos, cuatro embestidas y ya sentía que podría vaciarse entre los sedosos pliegues de ella. La sensación no hizo más que empeorar (¿O mejorar?) cuando las femeninas y largas piernas se enrollaron contra sus caderas y el menudo cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra él. Por suerte, la rítmica contracción de las calientes paredes vaginales revelaban lo cerca que estaba ella también. Resuelto a no dejarse llevar por aquella embriagadora calidez sin haberla hecho llegar al clímax, lamió los erectos pezones y masajeó el hinchado clítoris con sus dedos.

Tenten gimió el nombre del chico y, tan solo unos segundos después, sintió como el orgasmo la golpeaba con intensidad abrumadora. Neji también estalló al instante.

La cabeza de ambos quedó completamente en blanco los instantes que procedieron. La certeza de la cercanía del uno con el otro parecía ser lo único de lo que estuvieron conscientes mientras sus aceleradas respiraciones se normalizaban y los erráticos latidos de sus corazones volvían a su ritmo habitual. El jounin plantó un delicado beso sobre los femeninos labios y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-Yo también extrañaba esto—musitó el Hyuga en un suspiro.

La kunoichi dejó traslucir en su rostro una hermosa y relajada sonrisa. Dejo que sus manos se deslizaran a lo largo de la musculosa espalda de su compañero, sintiendo nuevamente aquella familiar necesidad ahí, donde se unían sus cuerpos. El pensamiento de que él jamás llegaría a necesitar esa fogosa muestra de afecto tanto como ella cruzó su cabeza.

En un solo ágil movimiento, invirtió la posición en la que se encontraban. Sus caderas iniciaron un armonioso vaivén contra la semi-erección del muchacho al tiempo que sus modestos senos se exhibían frente al rostro de él.

Como siempre que hacían el amor, el ninja quedó impresionado por la desbordante energía de la chica. El orgasmo que acababa de experimentar había sido tan intenso que pensó que había descargado ya todo el semen acumulado en esos días de abstinencia e ingenuamente, había pensado que ella se sentiría igual de satisfecha después de que él lograra prolongar su clímax casi 15 segundos más de lo habitual.

Por supuesto, decir que se había equivocado era poco.

Después de más de una semana sin tocarla, su cuerpo había reaccionado con ridícula rapidez a las estimulaciones de ella. Ya estaba tan duro como una roca otra vez, y sin signos de necesitar eyacular en un buen rato.

* * *

Naruto entró a su restaurante favorito con su radiante novia colgada de uno de sus brazos. Ordenó para empezar dos raciones del ramen especial que tanto amaba y mientras conversaba animadamente con su chica a mitad de su tercer plato cuando sintió una masculina mano apretar su hombro.

— ¡Naruto!—saludó Shikamaru—¿Nunca te cansas de comer en este lugar?—preguntó, riendo. Naruto infló sus mofletes ante el comentario.

— ¿Quién podría cansarse alguna vez del ramen de Ichiraku? —repuso, ofendido.

—Hinata—dijo, sorprendido, el moreno, quien no había notado la presencia de la muchacha—¡Hola! Este tonto te obliga a comer ramen todos los días, ¿No es así?

Hinata rió suavemente.

—Me gusta comer con Naruto-kun—respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Shikamaru sonrió, divertido, mas no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la falta de tartamudeo en esa oración y la desenvoltura de la réplica. Francamente, pensó que Ino había exagerado cuando le había dicho que Hinata había cambiado. Este pensamiento le hizo recordar que su pareja llevaba ya quince minutos de atraso para su cita.

También le vino a la cabeza la última travesura de su novia. Dirigió una mirada traviesa a la compañera de su amigo, dándole a entender que estaba al tanto del incidente. De inmediato la muchacha se puso roja como un tomate. El moreno estaba por hacer un comentario al respecto cuando Ino Yamanaka entró precipitadamente por la puerta.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Lo siento tanto! Tuve un gran problema con mis zapa…-las disculpas quedaron a mitad en cuanto la joven rubia notó que su novio tenía compañía. Esbozó una enorme y jovial sonrisa al ver que se trataba de su amiga y Naruto—Chicos, ¡Teníamos tanto tiempo que no los veíamos! –exclamó.

—Sí, bueno, hemos estado algo ocupados en estos días—explicó el hiperactivo chico, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ino rió con ganas.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Ninguno de los dos ha salido en misiones en estos días!—exclamó ella—Apuesto que lo único que han hecho en estos días es tener sexo desenfrenado—reprendió en tono bromista, causando que apareciera un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio. La de ojos azules dirigió la mirada hacia la tímida novia de él. En su caso, el color llegaba hasta sus orejas y bajaba por su cuello.

—Bueno, ¡No puedes culparme!—se defendió el rubio y cruzó los brazos.

La otra pareja rió con ganas.

— ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos? —propuso Ino.

Naruto aceptó de buena gana. Todavía necesitaba –por lo menos- dos platos más para sentirse satisfecho.

* * *

Hinata quería que la tierra la tragase. Desde que Ino había entrado por la puerta, no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido aquel día en su casa. Las constantes miradas suplicantes que le había lanzado a su novio no habían servido de nada. El resto del grupo conversaba entre risas, sobre cualquier tontería.

Intentó inútilmente levantar la vista un par de veces. En cada ocasión, se encontró con la escrutadora mirada de Ino y Shikamaru, quienes parecían saber con exactitud el momento en que la muchacha intentaría actuar como si no le pasara nada.

Por su lado, Naruto pareció no notar en ningún momento la incomodidad de su compañera; ni siquiera cuando soltó de improvisto aquella pregunta que moría por salir de sus labios.

—Ino-chan, Hinata-chan me dijo que la habías besado—comentó—¿Te molestaría hacerlo otra vez?

La Hyuuga quedó petrificada al escuchar al muchacho decir eso, pero comenzó a sudar frío cuando vio cómo la rubia soltaba una musical risa y miraba a su novio, que imitó su gesto y la invitó con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza a que lo hiciera. Ino se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella con pasos seductores, ajena a la pervertida mirada grabada en el rostro del genin.

Shikamaru la observaba también, con una expresión similar y eso era suficiente para ella.

Cuando estuvo a menos de un paso de la sonrojada muchacha se detuvo y posó su mano en una de las calientes mejillas, animándola a que levantara su cabeza. Le guiñó juguetonamente un ojo y acercó su rostro al de ella de la misma forma que lo había hecho hacía un par de semanas.

Naruto cruzó, nervioso, sus piernas, intentando esconder la enorme erección que tenía bajo su ropa. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo, apenas ocultando la excitación de su rostro. Ambos ninjas tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y esperaban ansiosos el momento en que las despampanantes kunoichis se besaran.

Hinata miró a su amiga con ojos suplicantes. Su corazón latía desbocado. La rubia le sonrió en respuesta y acortó todavía más la distancia entre ellas. Naruto gimió audiblemente cuando su preciosa novia cerró con fuerza sus ojos e inconscientemente humedeció sus labios. Ino acarició con su pulgar la suave piel de la mejilla que sostenía y sin más, plantó un delicado beso en el cachete contrario.

—Listo—anunció, radiante, una vez se hubo separado de Hinata.

Los dos muchachos la miraban atónitos.

—¿E-Eso es todo?—preguntó el rubio. La sangre subió rápidamente a su cabeza.

La rubia asintió, sonriente.

—Y tenemos que irnos—anunció, tomando de la mano de su novio.

Enfurruñado, el joven dejó sobre la mesa el dinero que cubriría lo que habían consumido y, con su mano libre, hizo un simple gesto de despedida con su mano.

* * *

—Maldita sea, Ino—gruñó Shikamaru, molesto.

—¿De verdad pensaste que iba a besarla en un restaurante lleno de gente?—interrogó la de ojos azules—Vamos, ni yo soy tan desvergonzada.

El chico bufó en respuesta y continuó caminando. La muchacha apresuró el paso y se colgó de su brazo. Caminaron un buen rato sin rumbo alguno hasta que Ino por fin habló.

—Shika-kun… No estarás molesto, ¿verdad?—preguntó mirándolo con aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos color cielo. El joven no respondió—¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?—insitió ella, haciendo un puchero. Shikamaru suspiró derrotado.

—Sabes a la perfección cómo puedes compensarlo—contestó él. Ino sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Quieres ir a esa bonita posada a la que fuimos la otra vez?—preguntó, juguetona.

* * *

-Hinata-chan, ya puedes abrir los ojos—informó el rubio mientras sobaba con ternura una de las rodillas de la chica.

La Hyuuga abrió temerosamente uno de sus ojos.

—¿I-I-Ino-chan y S-Shikamaru-kun y-ya s-se f-fueron?—demandó. El rubio asintió.

Despacio, la chica terminó de abrir sus ojos. Naruto la miraba con un deje de decepción en su expresión.

—¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?—preguntó el muchacho. Ya había terminado de comer.

—M-Me g-gustaría m-más i-ir a… Tu a-apartamento—musitó, avergonzada. Naruto sonrió, radiante.

—Vamos—respondió, tomándola de la mano.

Nuevamente, Hinata siempre parecía saber qué palabras utilizar para animarlo.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del momento en que habían comenzado a besarse.

Naruto vagamente recordaba haberse deshecho de su chaqueta al entrar y haber tumbado a la chica en el sofá de la sala. Recordaba, sin embargo, a la perfección, la mirada tierna pero nublada de deseo de la Hyuga.

Con la moderada habilidad adquirida a lo largo de las últimas semanas, Hinata logró despojar al joven de su camisa, separándose tan solo unos centímetros del angelical rostro. Acarició con ternura los fuertes músculos de su espalda y gimió suavemente. ¿Qué tan pervertido era que quisiera lamer cada uno de los pliegues que podía sentir bajo sus manos?

El rubio se deleitó manoseando los enormes senos de ella sobre el suéter un par de segundos antes de abrir el cierre del mismo y comenzar a masajearlos sobre la fina tela de la camisa de tirantes que llevaba. Los redondos pezones se sentían como dos pequeñas piedrecitas entre sus dedos.

Las caricias que Naruto le propiciaba enviaban poderosas corrientes de humedad a su centro. Su lengua acariciaba la de ella en un fogoso beso que le recordaba sutilmente las cosas que él era capaz de hacer con ese músculo en otras partes de su cuerpo. Él estaba sobre ella, presionando, sin ninguna clase de pudor, su notable erección contra uno de los femeninos muslos.

Perdida en las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, en las ansías de las que quería sentir, y como la pervertida que se estaba convirtiendo, Hinata deslizó su mano hasta el abultado trasero de su compañero. El de ojos azules ralentizó los movimientos de sus manos y labios al notar como las pequeñas maños apretaban sus nalgas. Se detuvo por completo, presa de la más grata sorpresa, cuando su tímida novia lo acomodó mejor entre sus piernas para que ambos sexos quedaran alineados.

—Kami-sama, Hinata—exclamó, conteniendo un gruñido—Eres perfecta—admiró, justo antes de despojar a la de ojos blancos y a sí mismo de las incómodas prendas que les restaban.

Se introdujo en ella en una sola estocada e inició un acelerado ritmo con sus caderas. Ella lo recibía, más que gustosa de asistirlo en sus arremetidas. Esos momentos eran los únicos en que se podía ver a la heredera del clan Hyuga perder por completo la compostura. Los gemidos que salían de su boca, los sensuales movimientos, los ocasionales mordiscos… Todo era tan impropio de ella. Pero a la vez, parecía como si hubiese nacido para estar de esa forma con él. Como si el solo propósito de toda la existencia de ambos se redujera a aquellos momentos en los que compartían esa unión tan íntima.

Con ese único pensamiento en mente, hizo que el menudo cuerpo que estaba abajo de él llegara al clímax para poder irse con ella.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, lamento la tardanza :3.

Comencé a trabajar y casi no había tenido tiempo para dedicarle a esta historia . Llegaba toda cansada y ni ánimos tenía de escribir. La verdad, si no fuera por todos esos bonitos reviews que dejan no hubiese podido continuar con este cap :').

Espero que puedan perdonar el atraso con este bonito lemmon NaruHina ^/^.

Asasddfgg

Nos leemos luego :D


End file.
